Blame it on the Moon
by ber1719
Summary: What happens when the one person you thought you'd never see again becomes the one thing you can't live without? Speirs/OC Joint effort by captain ty and ber1719. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know we might be overloading BoB right now, but here's yet another joint effort by myself and captain ty. DISCLAIMER: We mean no disrespect toward the real men of Easy Company. All we own are Lillian and any plot points or characters we may reveal along the way.**

**Rated M because of the usual. Violence, sexual situations, and language. Obviously not for the faint of heart... **

_Prologue_

_She watched him walk around the apartment collecting the few items he ever left there. She knew the minute she unclenched her hands her palms would have small crescent shaped indents. She had thought he was different, she'd thought here was the one man who would stay with her, never leave her. Once again and for the last time she'd been fooled._

_When he stood before her, she'd tried to smile and act like she completely understood his decision. Understood hell, she wanted to push him out the window._

"_Lillian, you have to understand__. M__y parents, my mother feels that it would be better for me, for the family if I married someone closer to my own standing."_

_She didn't speak. Merely nodding her head in what she could only hope appeared to be understanding. There was no way she was going to discuss this, or he would be leaving by a window._

"_I knew you would understand, that's the kind of woman you are. Any man would be lucky to have you." _

_She felt his lips brush her cheek in a small kiss and then he was gone. Suddenly the tiny apartment felt like it was the size of Grand Central Station. Dropping to the couch she unclenched her fist and hissed in pain. Looking down at her hands, she thought, well at least there was one thing she'd been right about today._

_Rubbing her forehead she tried to think. She was back at the hospital tomorrow and she could only imagine the talk that would be going around. She should have listened to that little voice. The one that sounded suspiciously like her mother, the one telling her that all men are dirt and that she should stay the hell away from Thomas Andrew Jacobs III, MD._

_Pushing off the couch she walked to the window and was shocked to see the snow lightly falling. Glancing back at the calendar she frowned, how was it December already__?__ Sighing, figures that bastard to leave her before Christmas. Music, that's what she needed, anything to take her mind off this._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we interrupt this broadcast. The naval base at Pearl Harbor has just been attacked. A little before sunrise…"_

_Looking back out at the falling snow she realized that not only had her world fallen apart, but the rest of the world __had __as well. The United States was about to go to war._

_Once inside a woman's heart  
A man must keep his head  
Heaven opens up the door  
Where angels fear to tread  
Some men go crazy  
Some men go slow  
Some men go just where they want  
Some men never go-"Shame on the Moon", Bob Seger_

Chapter 1

_New York City, Fall 1942_

Twisting side to side she did her best to see the dress from all angles. The dusty rose color went so well with her complexion she couldn't help but smile. Tonight was her final night in town and she could hardly wait. She had made plans to meet a couple of other nurses at a local bar and they intended to get drunk and forget all their cares.

Lillian "Lil" D'Amico considered herself a lucky lady. Nine months ago when that cheating, lying pig Thomas had left her she'd found a renewed energy to change everything in her life. It was the best thing that could have happened. Coupled with the bombing of Pearl Harbor she'd been given a chance to change the entire course of her life. She was now a Lieutenant in the Army Nurse Corps and would be leaving for England tomorrow. All and all she couldn't complain and tonight she intended to live it up. Turning on the light next to the sofa she locked the door and headed for the bar.

She loved New York and having grown up here, she had to admit she'd miss it terribly. Granted the small furnished apartment she rented was several streets higher on the address scale than where she'd grown up. As her heels clicked along the pavement she allowed to mind to wander to areas she'd kept closed.

Home, that word growing up had been a joke. Her mother had been a beautiful woman. Fresh off the boat from Ireland, long auburn hair and glass green eyes, she'd foolishly fallen in love with Tony D'Amico, a womanizing Italian playboy. Her mother had always said the best thing Tony ever did was give her Lil. Lillian had only been ten when Tony had went for smokes and never returned, leaving her mother and young daughter to fend for themselves.

Her mother had worked hard and sacrificed for them, ignoring her own failing health to ensure her young daughter had everything she needed. Lil could still hear her mother crying, crying for the love she'd lost, still loving Tony after all those years. Hell even on her death bed she'd spoken of him. Lillian had learned, not only from her father, but from Thomas, men took what they wanted and left broken hearts behind them, leaving you when you needed them most.

Shaking her head to clear it, Lil realized that she was already standing in the bar entrance. That's when she noticed the familiar faces waving her over to a table.

"Lil, over here we saved you a chair." The waving arm accompanying the screeching voice caused her to smile and begin to weave her way through the crowded bar.

"Wow, who knew this place would be packed with so many men. Good Lord ladies, it's a buffet of hunks."

Lillian lifted an eyebrow in Jen's direction. "Yeah well just remember, you can sample from the buffet but you can't eat it all."

Beside her Meg sighed, "why do you have to take all the fun out of it. I mean come on look at that one over there." All three girls turned to look at an overly handsome blonde soldier as he picked up more beers and headed to a table in the back.

"Yeah well he's okay if you're into that boy next door look, me I like my men a little darker than that." Lillian scanned the room and sipped at her beer. Currently what she liked was not to be found, well she'd be content to help her friends out.

Meg and Jen exchanged looks, it was clear that Lil was not having a good time. Silently they decided that Jen would be the one to broach the topic. Jen nudged Lil's arm to get her attention. "You're not interested in any of the guys here? So what are you still hung up on Thomas?"

Lillian's mouth dropped as she stared at her two friends, who currently were waiting with great anticipation for her answer. Throwing her hands up and slamming them back down on the table she leaned forward causing the others to lean back. At this point she was beyond pissed, these two had been with her when the bastard left her, see the mess that had been her life. So maybe they just needed a reminder of her feelings.

"No, I hate that bastard for what he did to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think a drink is waiting for me at the bar." Pushing away from the table she stalked off toward the bar, just hoping that some stupid soldier would get in her way.

****

Elbowing his way to the bar, he finally managed to grab a beer and somewhere to lean while he looked over the room. The bar was crowded, not just with soldiers but several ladies were there as well. He'd not seen anything that excited him but the night was young.

The sound of something hitting a table hard drew his attention to three women sitting together. One of them was leaning in close to the others the high color on her cheeks clearly indicated that she was less than pleased. While he couldn't hear what she was saying he could certainly enjoy the show. He lifted an eyebrow in amusement as she pushed away from the table and began to stalk towards the bar.

Muffling an oomph, as she elbowed him aside he turned slightly to watch her. Long black hair fell in waves to her shoulders and that led to him sizing up her curves. Damn, very nice, especially with her height. But the thing he liked the most, besides her sexy lips, were her green eyes. He'd never seen anyone with her coloring have bright green eyes. Interesting.

"What you staring at? Do I have something on my face or what?"

It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him, "uh, no, nothing on your face. Uh, sorry didn't mean to stare." He watched as an amused smirk suddenly developed on her full lips.

"Yeah, well too bad, I wouldn't mind being stared at by someone who looks like you."

Ron was speechless. He'd never had a woman say something like that to him, damn and he was pretty sure he liked it. The shocks from this woman just kept coming as she downed the shot of whiskey she'd ordered, and ordered another.

Glancing back at where she'd left her friends he saw they were occupied. "So I guess it's just you and me now, seeing as how your friends have found new partners."

Lil looked over at the table and shrugged. Downing the second shot she turned to face the man standing next to her and smiled, "hmm, you and me. That has potential, especially if it is somewhere dark and comfortable." She tried hard not to laugh as she watched his expression go from shocked to lust as she brushed his leg with hers.

Cocking her head to the side she started at his feet and looked her way back up, pausing for affect at his crotch and then moving slowly up to his face, which she had to admit wasn't bad at all. "So, if you've found your ability to speak, how about you and me getting out of here?"

Ron didn't speak, but wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

She ran her finger over the buttons on his uniform and pressed her hips into his, "well see, I know this place, very close that we could go and see if the idea of you and me in the dark worked." Licking her lips she tried to calm herself. This was a new side of her, this was the new Lillian that would do what she wanted with who she wanted and right now she wanted him.

Ron smirked and pushed back against her, leaning in he let his warm breath caress her ear before speaking, "lead the way, I'm all yours." He felt the shiver go through her body and jumped as she grazed his crotch with her hand as she slid out of his arms. Tossing him a 'come get me' look as she headed for the door.

****

Somehow they managed to keep their hands mostly to themselves until she opened the door to her apartment. The minute they were both inside Ron had her pushed back against the door, his lips and tongue exploring her mouth. He felt her hands moving to unbutton his jacket and removed his hands from her hair long enough to help her out.

Pulling his lips away he turned her head and began to kiss just below her ear and nibble on her earlobe. "So are you going to tell me your name?" He let his words caress her neck and ear further heightening her pleasure.

"No." The word escaped her lips in a soft moan. Releasing her he stepped back and began to undo his tie and shirt, enjoying the glowing green eyes watching his every move. When he was only in his pants, he swore the woman practically licked her chops in anticipation. Moving forward he swept her up in his arms, "bedroom?"

Pointing in the direction of the bedroom, Lil didn't waste time talking, she found the strong column of his neck much more interesting. Biting and sucking she almost smiled at the groan he released. Damn this was going to be hot. The minute her back touched the bed he was on top of her pushing the skirt up enough that he could lay between her legs.

When he pressed hard and ground against her the moan that escaped her had him losing his mind. He could feel the heat and wetness from her body and quickly realized that she had on no underwear. Dear God she was going to kill him before he ever got inside her. With his fingers shaking he made quick work of the buttons on her dress pushing it apart to drop kisses along her chest, moving slowly to suck at her nipple through her bra.

Arching against him she tried to pull him closer. Reaching down she pulled her own dress higher and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her groin in closer contact with his. As she rubbed against him she allowed herself to build the pleasure stopping just shy of release. For that she wanted him inside her.

Dropping one foot on the bed she rolled them over leaving her on top. Pulling from his grasp she pulled the dress over her head and removed the bra. Reaching down she quickly undid his pants and slid her hand inside stroking him softly and slowly.

"Hmm, very nice, so you want this soft and nice or hard and fast?"

His dark eyes glittered in the pale moonlight coming through the window, the words coming out as a low growl. "Hard and fast."

Sliding further down his legs she pulled his pants down to his knees and quickly moved back up grasping him in her hand as she hovered above him. The seductive smile only grew as she slid down on him, her warm wetness gripping him inside her.

Grasping her hips he brought her down on him as he rose to meet her, their bodies rushing toward completion as the sweat covered the bodies. When her nails dug into his chest and her long drawn out moan signaled her completion he finally poured himself into her, his heart pounding like a man out of control.

Lillian dropped onto his chest, her body having taken on an almost jelly like quality. Sighing she snuggled against him, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her close. She would have loved to have stayed this way, hell maybe even gone for round two, but he'd done what she wanted, given her one last pleasurable memory before heading off to war.

Sitting up she slid him from her body and stood beside the bed and began to search for her robe. Once she put it on she turned back to face him, seeing confusion clearly written on his face. Smiling she dropped a knee on the bed and leaned in to kiss him. Laughing as she pulled away, "okay stud, you can go now."

"What? I don't think I heard you right? I can go now? What are you just dismissing me?"

Moving toward the door, "uh, yeah. I mean well it was nice and all but I pretty much think the itch has been scratched don't you?" For a moment she actually had a shiver of fear go down her spine at the look on his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

He moved from the bed and redid his pants moving into the other room putting on his shirt and tie before turning to speak. "Well you know, I'm not surprised in a way, I guess the next question I should ask is how much do I owe you? I mean after all you were one incredible fuck, I think I owe you a big tip."

Her gasp of shock escaped before she could stop it. She should of known he'd think her a whore. Why did men have to think that way when you used their own lines against them. Smiling sweetly she moved closer to him and ran a fingernail down his chest harder than needed, relishing in the hiss he released.

"You know, I think this one is on me, but baby you were a hell of a ride. Let yourself out stud." Turning she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Leaning against it she sighed when she heard the door slam closed behind him. Well that could have gone so much better. Good news was she wouldn't have to see him again.

**Yeah so I went ahead and posted this mostly because I have no idea when I will next have the opportunity to do so. We really hope you all enjoy it and please leave us some feedback, we'd love to hear what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so pretty much I feel like a complete idiot. This is the actual chapter 2 not a chapter from Silence is Descending. Please review if only to tell me what an idiot I am. And thank you to captain ty and that anonymous reviewer who informed me of this mistake. :)**

Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know what he wants  
You don't know if he cries at night  
You don't know if he don't _-"Shame on the Moon", Bob Seger_

Chapter 2

_Aldbourne, England 1944_

"Okay boys, this here is lucky Bill Guarnere's day. I'm going to catch doll face coming out of the hospital and try to win me a little alone time."

Joe Toye shook his head, "yeah well I'll bet you a five she shoots you down. That lady don't look like she wants to play with anyone."

"Ah, that's just cause she ain't met me yet." Bill's Philly accent causing the group to laugh. Toye merely held the five in front of Bill's face.

"Put your money where your mouth is. Lip can hold it."

Lipton took the money from Toye and held out his hand to Bill, "all right boys, let the games begin."

The two men leaned back against the wall and watched as Bill made his way across the street to intercept a very attractive female that had just walked out of the hospital. They all knew the outcome, Toye was about to be five dollars richer and Bill at the least slapped. This particular female had shot down everyone who'd looked her way, they seriously doubted Bill would fare any better.

Lil glared back at the door she'd just slammed out of. She was convinced that the entire Army had lost its collective mind. If just one more doctor or soldier called her, toots, doll face, or sweetie she was going to lay them flat.

"Hey so I was just waiting to talk to you." The soldier that had suddenly appeared beside her had her rolling her eyes but not slowing her pace. Maybe if she just kept walking.

"So you see, like there is this little get together tonight and I thought that you and me could maybe step out together. What do ya say?"

Lillian shook her head and kept walking. She'd never had this problem in New York. Men didn't hit on her like this, this was insane and the man currently walking next to her was definitely persistent. She'd seen him across the street several times this last week, she'd only hoped he'd been waiting on someone else.

"Sweetheart, I'm talking to you." When the hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her she reacted before she could stop herself and punched the soldier in the face. Wincing internally she realized she might have made a bad career decision.

Bill reached up to rub his jaw and try and shut his mouth. The fire lighting her bright green eyes had him laughing, "damn, you've got a strong arm."

Lil glared at him and then poked her finger into his chest hard. "You're lucky I didn't break it. Did your mother never teach you not to touch a woman, you've got some nerve mister."

He held up his hands, "look sister, I was just trying to be friendly and well hell, you've looked like you could use some friendliness in your life."

She opened her mouth several times and then snapped it closed. Maybe he was right, she'd been a little on edge for the last month or so. Maybe she did need to loosen up just a little. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nay doll…wait, don't hit me again. I'm fine and I've learned my lesson." Bill held his hands up and tried not to cringe but still giving her a smile.

Lillian couldn't help but laugh, he was funny. Holding out her hand, "I'm Lillian D'Amico."

"Bill Guanere, or Gonorrhea if you prefer. Or at least that's what my friends call me."

"Uh, I think I'll stick to Bill, Italian right?"

Bill gave her a cheeky grin, "right, South Philly, you?"

"New York, Little Italy."

Toye and Lipton watched in amazement as the two of them walked off laughing together toward the bar. Lipton nudged Toye, "you know when she punched him I thought you had him. Guess you'll be five poorer."

Joe gave it a shrug, "yeah well easy come, easy go. Let's go join them, I'm sure we can drink back my five dollars."

When she walked into the house she shared with Jen and Meg she expected it to be dark and quiet, instead they were both waiting on her and pounced the minute she closed the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Do you have any idea what happened after you left?"

"I can't believe you weren't there, where have you been?"

Lillian raised both eyebrows and stared at them as they tried to talk over each other and at the same time. Holding her hands up, "please one at a time, what the hell has you two stirred up?"

Meg flopped down in a chair, "you tell her."

Jen shrugged, "guess I get to be the bearer of news, well it seems we have been selected to start jump training tomorrow. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Lillian felt all the color drain from her face, she was terrified of heights, there was no way she was jumping out of anything. Sitting down hard she dropped her head between her knees to keep from hyper ventilating. The muffled sound of her voice came from between her knees, "who…who decided that? I can't breathe."

Meg and Jen exchanged looks, they'd never seen Lil shy away from anything and in the few seconds they thought she was going to pass out. "It's okay sweetie breathe, no worries, they told us its perfectly safe."

Raising her head she felt the wave of dizziness wash over her, "safe my ass. Do you know how many paratroopers we treat in a day? Well do you?" She was practically shouting. "Okay I need sleep, I need to think…Christ I don't know what I need."

Both girls moved out of her way as she stood and moved in just as quickly as her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.

Jen looked over at Meg and laughed, "oh yeah, I'm never letting her live this one down."

Lillian's hands gripped the cargo seat like a life line as Bill and Joe tried to pull her to her feet. "Come on toots, your friends went, we're going to miss the drop zone."

"No I'm not going and you can't make me."

She had only a moments warning when Bill and Joe looked at each other then pulled her feet out from under her causing her to lose her grip on the seat. Each man grabbed an arm and began to push her toward the open door of the plane. "No stop please I'll do anything. Please don't make me…" Whatever else she might have said was lost when she flew out the door.

Bill glanced at Joe, "oh yeah only four more to go. I say next time we tie her hands before she gets in the plane."

While they hadn't tied her hands, by the time the fifth jump was completed between the three of them no one was sure who was the most bruised. Lil thought the least she could do was bring a peace offering. Dropping four beers on the table she smiled shyly at the two men. "Well, I know today wasn't easy and as a way of saying thank you and I'm sorry, have a beer, my compliments."

Bill patted his lap for her to sit and picked up his beer, draining half of it before speaking. "Toots, all I've got to say is you've got guts. Even though you hated it and were terrified you kept getting back in the plane. So yeah, you've got guts."

"Yeah and a mean right hook." Joe added rubbing his jaw.

The next table over Jen and Meg looked at each other and shook their heads, sometimes Lillian made no sense at all. One day she was threatening every man in sight and today she was sitting in someone's lap and acting all cozy. The woman was crazy.

"Lillian, hey wait up, where you going?" Meg and Jen caught her just as she was leaving the hospital.

"Oh well since the jump was called off I thought I would meet Bill and go see a movie, I've not seen this one. You two want to come."

Jen smirked, "oh no, we'd hate to intrude on you and your date." Raising her eyebrows at the date word.

"He's not a date, he's my friend. What's your problem?" Lil turned to face the both of them her eyes narrowing. Apparently something was going on her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Well it just seems to me that you've become rather friendly with him lately, what is he more to your liking? Kind of short isn't he?"

Growling she turned her back and started for the door. "You two have a nice night, see you tomorrow."

Bill immediately saw something was wrong the minute she sat down. Her whole body radiated tension and when her eyes took on that spooky glow, he knew she was pissed. Leaning he nudged her, "hey doll, what's wrong?"

She didn't trust herself to speak. Women were catty, she'd always known that but she hadn't had problems with Meg and Jen before but suddenly they'd turned into real bitches. Sighing she just shook her head. There was no way she was telling Bill any of this, especially the part about him being her short boyfriend.

Bill leaned away and dug in his pocket looking for his smokes. Frowning he pulled out a letter where his smokes should have been. Reading the name he realized he'd grabbed the wrong jacket. Sneaking a look at Lil and seeing she was still ignoring him he decided to read Martin's letter. When he saw his name mentioned he quickly moved to that section reading it twice before it'd sunk in. His brother was dead, killed somewhere in Italy.

He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud till Lil grabbed his hand, "Bill you okay?" He knew he couldn't hide the look on his face, anger warring with sadness. He felt her pull the letter from his hand and watched as she struggled to read it in the dim flickering light. The moment she'd read the section that had paralyzed his emotions her eyes snapped up to meet his.

Lil calmly refolded the letter pushing it back into Bill's jacket. There was nothing she could say or do to make it better. She quickly dropped her eyes from his, not wanting him to see the shiny quality of unshed tears. Reaching over she grasped his hand and pulled it into her lap. The squeeze of his hand on hers was all she needed to know that he'd understood her efforts to console him.

She'd been running around most of the afternoon gathering airsickness pills and now she was moving between airplanes making sure everyone got them. Between the nurses and medics they'd managed to split the aircraft among them so everyone could finish and get back to their own planes.

Seeing Bill standing at his plane staring at the ground she moved quickly to his side and nudged him. "Hey, you take care of yourself Wild Bill, I completely expect to see you healthy and intact on the ground."

"No problem doll face. You be careful as well, don't let them other crazy dames get you hurt."

Both of them stood for a moment and stared into each other's eyes before Lil broke the gaze and nodded at her hand, "well I need to get moving so I can get back to my plane." Not looking back she headed off to the next aircraft.

When she stepped into the next group of men she'd have run for her life had she known who was at the head of the group. With her head down she focused on putting the small boxes in each man's hand, ignoring the way they looked at her. This was her last aircraft and she needed to get moving.

Seeing the last hand in the line held out she moved to drop the box in his hand only to have the gloved hand close around her hand in a painful grip.

"What the hell do you think you're…oh dear God." She looked up to chastise the soldier who wouldn't release her hand only to meet cold glittering eyes that were all too familiar.

"Not God, but pretty damn close." He squeezed her hand harder and pulled her closer to him. "I've got no idea what you're playing at lady, but when we get on the ground I plan to find out."

Swallowing hard she tried to calm the sudden lust that shot through her at seeing him again. Pulling herself together she glared at him and managed to jerk her hand free. "Don't threaten me Lieutenant. I've said all I wanted to say to you."

He took a step closer to her, his helmet brushing against hers. He saw her pupils dilate, indicating it wasn't all anger she felt toward him. Smirking he leaned in closer, hearing the catch in her breathing, smelling her sweet feminine smell. What a way to go into battle, a kiss from a very sexy woman.

"Speirs, get your plane loaded. Let that nurse finish her job."

The growl that emanated from his throat broke the spell she'd been under and she jumped away from him. Glaring at him she hissed under her breath, "bastard." Turning on her heel she left a smirking idiot behind her.

**I know we might be overloading BoB right now, but here's yet another joint effort by myself and captain ty. DISCLAIMER: We mean no disrespect toward the real men of Easy Company. All we own are Lillian and any plot points or characters we may reveal along the way.**

**Hope you guys are liking it. I've gotten a ton of reviews, favorites, and alerts on it so thank you so much for that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everywhere it's all around  
Comfort in a crowd  
Strangers faces all around  
Laughin right out loud_-"Shame on the Moon", Bob Seger_

Chapter 3

She tried to slow her heart beat. She wasn't sure if it was the whole idea of jumping from the plane or the last words he'd growled at her, "_I've got no idea what you're playing at lady, but when we get on the ground I plan to find out."_ She dropped her head into her hands and tried to drown out the sound of his voice in her head.

The interior of the plane was bathed in blood or at least that was the appearance with the red light on indicating it wasn't time to jump. But then again the way her mind was currently screwed up, it could be hell. The plane dipped and bounced as they crossed the channel and no one was talking or even making an effort.

Jen was two people down from her and Meg was the second to last on the left side. Everyone had decided that Lil would jump second; behind the regimental surgeon that way if she tried to stop someone would be able to shove her out the door. She had no idea how tonight would end, but right now all she wanted was to hit the ground alive and uninjured.

Honestly the chances to making it to the ground alive were good, most paratroopers were injured on landing…all she had to do was remember feet, knees, ass…oh yeah that would be easy.

The first rumbling noises outside the plane had everyone looking at each other nervously. She'd heard Bill and Joe talking and thought this might have been the German anti-aircraft fire they'd thought they would be facing. Dear God, the sky was lit like midday, that couldn't be good.

The interior of the plane suddenly took on the golden color of amber, the light and the chalk leader indicating it was time to go. No one could hear what the chalk leader was saying and she was glad she'd actually paid attention to Bill and Joe, at least she knew what the hand signals meant they should check each other and they were about to jump.

Trying to focus on the task at hand she withdrew from everything else around her. She'd be fine; Bill and Joe would be fine, hell they were better trained than her…he'd be fine. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts, him, great what a time to think about him. '_Ah baby girl, he has a name, at least a last name. Now maybe you see what I saw in Tony._ Growling she tried to ignore that voice that sounded very much like her mother. Damn, that was not the voice she wanted in her head when the possibility of dying was so close.

The anti-aircraft fire was coming closer rocking the plane side to side and the fear became a living creature inside the aircraft. Everyone was watching the light, waiting and praying it would go green before the Germans got lucky and shot down the plane they were in.

When the plane next to theirs went up in a fireball the light on the wall went green, and everyone began to shove toward the door. One minute she was surrounded by sheet metal and heat the next the cool night wind surrounded her, deafening the sounds. Feeling the heat and confusion from above and behind she twisted and watched as the plane she'd just been in exploded in the night sky taking the remaining personnel with it.

Closing her eyes she tried not to think, who'd gotten out, who didn't, how long before she knew? All around her the sky was filled with falling paratroopers, anti-aircraft fire and exploding planes, so when she hit the ground she was totally unprepared and the breath was knocked form her body, leaving her disoriented and unable to breathe.

Feeling the parachute fall down over her covering her completely she thought it might be okay just to lay here, being covered by the shroud of the canopy. At the thought of anything being deemed a shroud she sat straight up. To anyone who might have been close witnessing it, they probably would have run in fear, convinced that a ghost had risen from the grave.

Digging around she finally forced her shaking fingers to release the hooks holding the harness in place and began a slow crawl from underneath. Standing she leaned against a tree trying to get her bearings. Nothing close by looked familiar and now she was desperately wishing she'd paid more attention to that sand table.

"Okay Lil, you can do this. Remember there was something about either a river or train tracks near the objective. Calm deep breaths and focus." Her pep talk had almost worked when the German machine gun began firing to her right causing her to squeak and drop to the ground. "Okay Lil, forget the damn train or river, just get the hell away from them."

Crawling through the woods on her hands and knees, her bag dragging along the ground. She stayed that way till the firing seemed distance only then did she feel safe enough to get to her feet. Wiping her hands on her uniform she could see the blood and dirt mixed together from her crawling along the ground. Wrinkling her nose she could only imagine what her knees looked like. She vaguely remembered a couple of sharp pokes along the way.

The first thing she needed to do was try to find anyone from an American unit, then try and find out who if anyone had made it out of the plane. She knew her and at least one other definitely had, but maybe just maybe her friends had made it too, after all they could have gotten out of the plane faster than she had thought.

Sighing she started walking in what she could only hope was the right direction. The bad thing about being alone in the woods is that it gave you time to think. Unfortunately the one thought that kept coming to mind was Speirs last words to her.

That just proved what terrible luck she had. Here in all the places of the world to run into the one person she never wanted to see again. Heaving a sigh she gave a slight thought to the fact maybe he'd not survived the jump. After all there had been several planes exploding and crashing. Hmm, one could hope.

She was so into her own miserable thoughts she failed to hear the clicking noise to her right. But she did pay attention to the hissed password that followed. "Flash."

"Thunder, dear God thank you thunder." She was so relieved that when Bill and Joe walked out of the bushes they'd been hiding behind she threw herself into their arms. "Oh my God I'm so glad to see you, my plane blew up and I've got no idea…"

Bill laughed and passed her off to Joe. "Easy doll, no one knows where they are and I don't think anyone is where they're supposed to be. What do you mean your plane blew up? You okay kid?"

Giving Joe a kiss on the cheek she pulled herself together, "yeah, I'm good, I was out of the plane then blewie, plane gone. I don't know who if anyone got out. You guys know where we are or at the least where we're going?"

Joe pulled her into his side, "of course we do. We're paratroopers we always know where we're going."

As they started walking she wasn't convinced they knew any better than she did where they were, but hell at least they were together.

Following along behind them, she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and listening to the two men bicker. Raising an eyebrow she gave them a look then shook her head. If someone didn't know better you'd think they were married. Snorting at her own joke she smacked into Joe's back. "Awe, why'd you stop? Come on if you stop I might not get started again."

Joe slapped his hand across her mouth and leaned in close, "We heard something. So until we're sure how about you not alerting the whole German army."

Nodding her head she watched as Bill crept closer to the noise they'd heard only to be stopped by the password being called out. Feeling the tension go out of the air, she quickly moved with Joe to join the new band.

The only person out of the new group she immediately recognized was Lipton. Smiling at him she moved closer to Bill as they listened to the officer, Winters, explain where they were headed and about how long they had to get there. Wrinkling her nose again she realized how much she hated walking. Shifting her bag to the other shoulder she slid up beside Winters and introduced herself. "Lieutenant D'Amico, very lost Army nurse."

Dick smiled, "Dick Winters, never lost paratrooper."

She couldn't help but smile. Winters seemed like the kind of calming influence that was currently needed, because right now, no one felt very calm. "So not to undermine you abilities, but you do know where we're going right?"

"Oh yes, just another couple of hours and we should be there. How you holding up? I heard Bill tell Lip that your plane blew. Sorry to hear that."

Clenching her hand to her side she tried to use the focus of the pain in her palm to not tear up. She'd known and worked with everyone on that plane, it was painful to think about who might not have made it. "Uh, yeah, well I'm fine and well you never know who did or didn't make it so I'm holding out hope you know?"

Winters gave her a piercing stare that made her believe he could see clear to her soul. The small crease between his eyebrows gave it away that he didn't completely believe her lie. "Yeah well you're right, it's best to wait and see. Everyone is so scattered it might be days before we're sure."

She was grateful he'd let her small lie go. She wasn't ready to think about it yet, that would be dealt with at another time. She was about to speak when a sound from below them had all the men scrambling to find a better position.

Bill grabbed her arm and pushed her down behind a large tree at the base of a tunnel. "Stay put doll, I'll be back for you when it's over. No matter what, don't move."

Nodding her head it was probably the first time in her life she'd ever let a man tell her what to do, but she had a feeling in this case it was probably for the best. When the firing started she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled everything in as tightly into her chest as she could. She should be braver than this but nothing could prepare you for the first time they all started firing within ten feet of you.

The screaming of the horse was drowning out everything else, but the argument between Bill and Winters she clearly heard. She'd never seen Bill really lose his temper, but as she leaned around the tree she saw him getting back in Winters face. The tension radiating from his body was palatable. Pushing to her feet she walked up just as Joe shot the horse causing her to jump.

"I thought I told you to stay put till I came for ya. Damn you don't listen." Bill had turned his frustration at Winters and the situation on her and she'd had a rough night. There was no way she was going to be his punching bag.

Slapping him upside the helmet she turned her back and walked over to Joe. "You better get control of him before he has a terrible accident with a scalpel and parts of his anatomy. Because if he ever and I do mean ever orders me, yells at me or any other pigheaded thing, he's going to be missing things." The last was yelled so that anyone within twenty feet could hear.

Joe chuckled and put his arm around her, "come on Lil, I'll protect you from the big bad Gonorrhea."

As the sun was coming up they stopped at a deserted farm house with several dead animals as well as paratroopers. Wrinkling her nose she stayed at the back of the small group watching the men spread out picking up more ammo and a weapon for Winters. Sighing she glanced over at Bill who was currently looking anywhere but at her.

"Come on Lil, talk to the man, you know he didn't mean nothing by it. It's just his brother and all."

Casting a glance over a Joe who snuck up beside her she glanced back over at Bill. "Oh alright when we move out again I'll try to talk to him, but trust me he better not be a dumb ass or else."

Chuckling Joe started to walk off, "yeah well I think everyone knows what your 'or else' means. Damn D'Amico, you can be a mean woman."

"Yeah really Joe, well that has to be why you love me so much." She tried not to laugh as he headed back to talk to Lip, leaving her standing alone again. As they began to move she moved slowly over to Bill's side.

"Hey. So you gonna pout because I slapped you upside your helmet?"

Bill snorted and cast a sideways glance in her direction. "I ain't pouting, I just don't like the fact you took his side."

Rolling her eyes she had no idea exactly how he'd think she'd taken Winters side. "First, I wasn't taking his side, but he was right Bill. I know you're angry and hurt and probably a whole array of emotions I can't put my finger on, but you have to listen or someone will get hurt. Isn't that the first thing they teach, followership?"

He didn't answer for a moment and she thought maybe she'd pushed too hard, but when his shoulder bumped into hers she knew he felt better. "I'm sorry doll, I didn't mean to treat you like a normal broad, but I don't want you hurt. You understand don't ya?"

"Bill, I love you for that, but you know you can't spend the entire war trying to get between me and trouble." She grabbed his arm to stop him for a moment and make him face her. "Bill, this is war and I'm afraid that people will be hurt and people will die. But you need to stop holding a grudge at those around you. Focus on what's important, everyone going home." Finishing her speech she started walking again not waiting to see if he followed or not.

Dick had stopped to look back and caught her eye as she passed. Nodding his head he gave a brief smile before returning to the front of the column. She'd just made another friend and this one simply by refocusing Bill.

****

Dropping onto the ground she scooted around till she managed to find a semi-dry spot. "Thank you for finally being able to sit the hell down."

"Yeah well don't get too comfortable toots, you know we're going to have to move again soon. Or at least when we feel like we have everyone." Bill was currently ignoring his own advice by laying back and closing his eyes.

"Party pooper. I'm not going to sit for too long any way. I really need to go and find the aid station, who knows I might be able to find out who made it." Dropping her chin into her hand she watched as other soldiers passed by, some looking for their units, others just moving through to the next rally point. Frowning she noticed where the wounded seemed to be piling up and pushed to her feet with a groan.

"Well, looks like my services are needed. I'll see you later."

Bill pushed off the ground, "hey where you think you're going? You know better than to head off without me or at least telling me."

Lil rolled her eyes, "well excuse me, I didn't realize in the course of one night that you and I had married or that suddenly you were my father. But to calm you, I'm just heading right over there…" The rest of what she was about to say died on her lips as she caught sight of the latest arrival.

While she was happy to see that Jen was alive, she wasn't very happy at who was currently carrying her into the aid station. None other than Lieutenant Speirs.

Bill frowned at the look on her face and the fact her eyes had taken on that weird glowing light. But as quickly as it was there it had disappeared leaving him to wonder if it had been nothing but a trick of the light. "Hey toots, what's caught your attention? You kind of zoned out for a minute."

She gave Bill a tight smile and shrugged, "nothing, just saw a man I need to see about a dog. I'll catch up later Bill." Focusing her sight on the two people currently standing too close, she decided to let her friend know she was still alive and well.

Jen's heart was pounding as the handsome Lieutenant that had been carrying her let her slide down his body. Shivering in pleasure she couldn't believe her luck, out of all the men that could have found her, she'd been helped by one of the most attractive men she'd ever met. Swallowing hard she finally managed to gain control of her voice.

"I don't know how to thank you Lieutenant. I don't know how I'd have made it this far on my ankle." She tried to give him her sweetest smile and allowed her hands to stay pressed to his chest. A girl had to press her advantage while she could.

Ron smiled down at her, "no problem. Now that you're with medical care I need to be taking off to find the rest of my unit."

As Jen was about to speak a sweet voice came from behind her causing her to grind her teeth together. Talk about all the rotten luck.

"Jen, sweetie, I'm so glad to see that you're okay. I was worried when the plane blew that you might now have made it. Have you seen Meg?"

Turning to face Lil, Jen forced herself to smile and be pleasant. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the gorgeous hunk standing behind her with the impression she was temperamental. "Oh no I've not seen her, but I'm glad to see you too. Let me introduce you to my savior. Ron, this is my friend Lillian."

Ron and Lillian both smiled and shook hands, dropping it as quickly as they could. Ron however found himself pleased. He now knew her name and had just been handed a chance to be around her.

Catching Lillian's eye but patting Jen on the shoulder, "well, I see you are in good hands. Don't worry I'll be seeing you soon."

Lillian watched the man wink at her and walk off. God what she wouldn't give to pick up a rock and throw it at him. However Jen's simpering voice caught her attention, "isn't he just dreamy? I can't believe my luck to find a hunk of man like that in the middle of a war zone."

Lil snorted, "yeah, well just remember the most dangerous creatures in the world are sometimes disguised as the prettiest. I'm heading in, come on let's get your ankle wrapped."

Jen frowned over Lil's comment but wrote it off to sour grapes. After all Ron had paid little attention to her. In fact all his attention had been for her and Jen saw that as a good sign indeed.

**Okay yeah so all of you who have ever read What if You...well I think you know where I'm going with that. Jen is going to become a very big problem. Hope you are all liking it and thank you SO much to everyone who was been reading and reviewing. Captain ty and I really appreciate it! :)**

**HUGE! Thank you to captain ty. After all, she wrote this wonderful work of literature. Oh! And she also wrote my absolute favorite one line out of all her stories. Anyone who can guess who it is gets an internet cookie!! :)**

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant to the real men of Easy. We own nothing but the OCs and any original plot line that you do not recognize. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey watch where you're goin  
Step light on old toes  
Cause until you've been beside a man  
You don't know who he knows _-"Shame on the Moon", Bob Seger_

Chapter 4

After she finished with Jen's ankle Lil concentrated on helping the other medics with the wounded that continued to flow in. She wanted to stay busy because then she didn't have to think about him. She refused to think or say his name. While somewhat childish, it made her feel better. Rolling her eyes she headed into another part of the building they were occupying to get away from Jen. The woman had not shut up about Ron. He was all Jen could talk about. How handsome he was, how sweet, and how sexy.

Well the last part Lil could get behind. He definitely had the market cornered on sexy. Giggling to herself she wondered how Jen would feel about him if she knew he had been the man she hooked up with in New York. Jen and Meg knew she'd found a man that night, but that's all she'd ever said. Hell she'd never expected to see him again and now…well she had a feeling no good could come from this situation. Especially since he seemed preoccupied with being near her.

She been so lost in her musings she failed to hear Jen come into the room. "So Lil, what do you think? I mean do you think he'll come back around or was he just saying that to be nice?"

In her head Lil heard her mother's voice, _oh yeah, he's coming back._ But she managed to not repeat those words aloud. "Look Jen, he seemed interested to me. I'm sure he'll stop by when he has the time, but remember he is a paratrooper, they lead dangerous lives."

Jen frowned, "So are you trying to warn me off him? I mean who are you to give advice, you've made friends with two _enlisted _men." The way she said enlisted had Lil grinding her teeth. Just because he was an officer didn't make him any better than Bill or Joe.

"Look, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to do was remind you of the fact we are in the middle of a war zone and well, people do get injured or killed. Just keep that in the back of your mind before you start picking out china patterns."

Jen sniffed and sat on the edge of a box. "Well I know that, you didn't need to point it out. I was just wondering if he'd stop by since it looks like we'll be here for a day."

Giving up all pretense of being nice, Lil turned to face her. "Look, I don't know and I don't care. I'm a little busy right now, so if you have nothing better to do than moon over him, how about you start to inventory what's on hand?"

She heard Jen mumble under her breath about someone getting up on the wrong side of the bed and all Lil could think was how much she wished she'd been in a bed last night.

"Hey can I get some help over here?"

Moving quickly to the medic's side, "okay so what do we have?"

"Solider shot in the butt, bullet passed straight threw, want to take a look?"

"Aw you can't let no lady go lookin' at my ass, Gene." Came the voice of the soldier currently trying to twist away from her.

"Okay, calm down. I'm a nurse. I've seen lots of asses, some that even have two legs. Now all I'm doing is looking at the wound." She kept her eyes locked with those of the soldiers. "Now tell me your name, let's start with that. Mine's Lil."

She saw the grin split the soldier's face and the chuckle quickly followed. "Ah so you're Bill's Lil. Damn now I know why he never brings you around. You sure are pretty."

Trying to laugh it off she looked over at the medic, "How much morphine did you give him?"

The medic laughed, "Not enough to make him say that, but I have to agree with him. You are pretty and Bill's smart to keep you away from Easy." The medic held out his hand, "Eugene Roe, company medic and the man whose ass we are currently staring at is Popeye Wynn."

Lil smirked, "Nice to meet both of you. So you guys know Bill and Joe?"

At this point the morphine was starting to really kick in on Popeye, making him more talkative that usual. "Oh yeah, how do you think I got shot in the ass? We was busy taking them guns at Brecourt and well I got my butt in the way."

Lil frowned but kept her thoughts to herself. Joe was one tough cookie, he'd hurt his hand last night in the jump and truthfully had no business out there, but hey, she wasn't his mama. "Okay then Popeye, let's get you patched up and then off the rear for hospital duty. You'll be spending a lot of time on your stomach."

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll get ice cream, that would be nice."

Lil shook her head. She'd forgotten how funny people could be when they'd had morphine.

****

Bill and Joe and stopped by as soon as they were done and Bill, as usual, was talking a mile a minute about taking the guns. She'd tuned out most of it, nodding and saying 'uh uh' when needed, but at the mention of Speirs name she paid attention. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Jen, who'd been ignoring the whole thing, was suddenly interested as well.

"You shoulda seen him Lil, he was like a mad man running through all the German fire and when he jumped out of the trench, well we all thought he was done for."

"He's okay isn't he? You're sure he isn't hurt or anything?" Jen kept her voice just this side of panicked and Lil tried hard to hold her comments. Please could the girl be any more obvious.

"Oh no, he's fine. Guys like him could walk through a wall of machine gun fire and not get hurt."

Lil focused on treating Joe's hand and ignored the conversation going on. She didn't want to hear about Speirs and she sure didn't want to hear anything about Jen's fascination with him. "Okay Joe, good to go."

"Thanks Lil, so you coming with us when we move out?"

Bill and Jen had stopped talking and were waiting to see what her answer was. Bill's look was expectant, while Jen had her eyes narrowed in mistrust. Oh yeah, she'd brave the Germans just so she wouldn't have to put up with Jen staring at her. "Sure, just come get me."

****

They hadn't moved that far during the night and somehow second platoon confiscated the back of the truck and were piled in like sardines waiting for something Malarkey called "Irish Stew" to finish cooking. To Lil's way of thinking she'd smelled better things in the morgue, not to mention the smoke from the fire they were cooking on was about to choke all of them to death.

Bill and Joe had contributed several bottles of what appeared to be French wine, so at least you could drink to forget you were either going to die from smoke inhalation or food poisoning.

Lil had squeezed to the front of the truck and was facing the back when the flap was flipped up and Dick Winters appeared inside the truck. As she watched him speak with everyone and finally turn and speak to Bill she was relieved when Dick took a drink making Bill smile. When they exchanged a few more words, she saw the stress leave both of them and tension over what'd happened on D-Day passed away.

Smiling and relaxing back she glared at Malarkey as he handed her a pan of questionable substance. "Okay…do I eat it or dissect it?" When she saw Compton reach for it she pulled it back toward her. "That's okay, I'm sure I'll get over being squeamish."

"Doll, had can you of all people be squeamish, you're a nurse." Bill taunted from the end of the truck.

"Well to be honest, I hate the sight of blood, it makes me nauseous." Pausing she looked around the truck waiting for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed when Bill and Joe both busted out laughing.

"What I don't get it? What's so funny about a nurse that can't stand the sight of blood?" At Malarkey's crazy question, no one answered but only laughed harder.

****

Speirs had been in a foul mood ever since Brecourt. The run on the last gun had cost him three men. He wasn't necessarily mourning the loss of those men as much as the fact he wouldn't be getting replacements for them for some time and they were pulling out tomorrow morning. He really needed to find somewhere to sit down and grab a few hours sleep. He was just passing a parked truck when a voice caused him to pause.

"Well to be honest, I hate the sight of blood, it makes me nauseous."

Closing his eyes he couldn't believe the luck, he knew that voice and when the laughter of several men joined in the joke he clenched his hands at his side. That woman always seemed to be surrounded by men, well maybe it was time to put a kink in her party. Jerking up the back flap and sliding underneath he didn't spare a single one from his glare.

"Need I remind all of you we are still under noise discipline." While he spoke to the entire truck his eyes hadn't left her. He was struggling to keep the smirk off his face as he stared at her. She was a very beautiful woman, too bad she was as vicious as a wild animal and if the glow from her green eyes was any indication she'd like to attack him.

Glancing back around the truck one last time, pinning each of them with a stare he paused a moment longer on the solider closest to him. Guarnere was what he thought his name was, was currently giving him a strange look. Almost like he knew something. Frowning he pulled his head back and decided to go find somewhere far away from the truck to sleep. The last thing he needed was the sound of their laughter keeping him awake.

Lil felt her whole body relax when he slipped his head back under the flap and left. The man made her crazy and the worst part was she knew he was doing it on purpose. She was just beginning to let the whole incident go when she happened to glance over a Bill currently wearing a smug grin. "Not one word Bill, not one."

Everyone in the truck turned to look between the two of them and try to figure out what was going on. Bill merely kept the same smug smile and raised his hands, "Sure doll, whatever you say."

****

"Okay Gene, I think this is covered for now, anything else you need me to do?"

Gene looked up from picking the piece of metal out of Dick's leg. "Nah, that should do it Lil. Just let me patch up the commander here and we're done."

Lil leaned over Gene's shoulder to watch him pull out a tiny piece of metal that had found its way into Winters leg, just next to his shin bone. "Uh, that looks like it hurts, you going to stay off it?"

Dick laughed and held out a pan for Gene to drop the metal into. "Nope, not unless you have people lining up to take over command from me."

Lil pursed her lips in deep thought, "Well there really isn't a name that comes to mind, but I'll give it some thought."

When Buck walked in he winced at Dick's leg but drove on with why he was there. "Okay so what's the plan chief?"

"Well", Dick winced as he got back to his feet, "the Germans are going to counter attack, they want Carentan as badly as we do, so we're moving out to try and cut them off." Turning back he gave Roe a smile, "Thanks Doc. We'll police you up when we move out. Lil you'll be staying here, I'll leave someone from Dog Company to keep you company."

Wrinkling her nose at the thought of anyone from Dog Company keeping her company, "Uh, well if it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather take my chances in the trenches."

Dick gave her another piercing stare, equal to the one he'd given her on D-Day. She swore the man was a walking lie detector. "Lil, there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope nothing, just thought I would go and keep Bill out of trouble. I mean you know what a bone head the man can be, besides, I'm sure Gene could use another set of hands, couldn't you Gene?" Kicking him in the shin to make him agree.

"Awe, yes sir, I guess another set of hands couldn't hurt none." Reaching down he rubbed the shin she'd just kicked giving her a strange look at the same time.

Dick nodded, "Alright but stay with Bill and stay out of trouble."

Smiling sweetly she watched Dick leave before turning back to Roe. "I'm sorry Gene, but I had to get you to agree, I couldn't stay here. Hope you forgive me?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened in the back of the truck last night would it?"

Lil's eyebrows shot up into her hair, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just don't like being left out."

Gene nodded, "right, sure whatever, it's just that everyone who was in that truck mentioned that Speirs had a slight problem looking away from you. But I can't say as I blame him."

Lil growled, the first thing she would do when she saw Bill was kick him in the shins, both of them.

****

"Bill Guarnere, if you don't want it put permanently in your medical record that you have gonorrhea you will never mention last night again to me or anyone else."

Bill rubbed his chest where Lil had dug her finger in, "Look doll, it wasn't me. You forgetting that the entire truck saw that? Why you blaming me?"

Dropping back down in the cold foxhole with him she crossed her arms and pouted. "Cause. It seemed like something you would do."

"Well I can tell ya, it wasn't old wild Bill, maybe you should be hittin' up some of them others."

Casting a sideways glance at him she sighed, "Yeah I'll do that tomorrow. Right now I'd like to sleep."

"Medic, we need a medic. Oh shit, Talbert's been stabbed." Lil was pushing out of the foxhole and moving before Bill could help her. The cry for a medic had put her into a single tract focus. That same focus that was suddenly broken when a hand wrapped about her upper arm pulling her to a stop and back up against a tree.

She had only a moment to realize it was her living nightmare currently pushing her up against a tree with his body pinning her in place. When she opened her mouth to yell at him she saw his head dip and his lips were covering hers.

This was no teasing or coaxing kind of kiss, this was a full, dark, angry passion. The kind that sought to memorize every detail of the other persons mouth kind of kiss. She felt herself leaning into him, sucking his tongue further into her mouth. Nothing but the desire to be closer to him took over. What seemed to last minutes only lasted the span of time it took her rational brain to rejoin the party.

Bracing her hands against his chest she pushed hard, forcing him to release his hold on her lips. The minute his lips released hers, her right hand connected with his face. "Don't you ever do that again. You don't have that right."

The feral smile that crossed his sensual lips should have warned her, "What, you only play the whore when it suits you? Guess if I was Guarnere you wouldn't have pushed me away would you?"

Narrowing her eyes she pushed away from the tree and left him standing alone, stomping her way back to Bill's foxhole and dropping in with anger radiating from every pore.

"Hey doll, what's got you so worked up? You were fine when you left, somethin' happen?"

Looking over at Bill she took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to let the anger slip away with it. "No everything's just fine. I just didn't realize that snakes walked on two legs and that there is such a thing as the big bad wolf."

Bill opened his mouth to ask what she meant but was distracted by Lieutenant Speirs walking past. The man didn't slow his pace or even speak. But Bill could see that when he did walk by Lil and him didn't look away from one another, and he could tell both were madder than hell. Leaning back he decided to say nothing, he'd just wait and watch. One thing was certain, there was a fine line between love and hate.

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant to the real men of Easy. We own nothing but the OCs and any original plot line that you do not recognize. **

**HUGE! Thank you to captain ty. After all, she wrote this wonderful work of literature. As always, we are hoping and praying for some nice people to review. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

__

She gives them quite a battle  
All that they can handle  
She'll bruise some  
She'll hurt some too_-"Her Strut", Bob Seger_

Chapter 5

_Aldbourne, England_

The pounding on the door equaled the pounding in her head and she promised herself for the millionth time that she wasn't going to drink with Bill and Joe. They'd been back in England for two weeks and every night they managed to talk her into going out with them, well not tonight. No sir, let them torture some other woman.

When the pounding at the door refused to stop, she realized she was going to have to get up and answer it. Moaning she rolled out of bed and staggered to the door. "This better be damn good."

Jen was standing at the door giving her a disgusted look. "Well about time you opened the door. Maybe you should reconsider what you do with your nights." Pushing past her she walked into the room leaving Lil to follow in her wake. "Look, I've got a date this afternoon so I'll need you to cover for me at the hospital alright?"

Raising and eyebrow Lil looked over at the clock to see that it was already noon. She was scheduled to be at the hospital in a few hours any way. "Yeah sure whatever you say. So you've got a date huh? Who's the lucky guy anyone I know?" Dropping back on the bed she closed her eyes. She really didn't care who Jen was going out with, but by asking it would show she was trying to get along with her.

"Oh that's right you don't know I keep forgetting to tell you since we've been working different shifts. Well it just so happens to be that very handsome officer I met on D-Day, Ron Speirs. He's taking me to dinner and dancing later. I can't tell you how excited I am." Jen's voice was filled with sweet longing so much so that Lil thought she would gag.

Turning her head and opening one eye she gave Jen an amused look. "So I guess this means you aren't upset with him for not coming back to check on you then."

Jen waved her hand in dismissal. "Well to be truthful, I wasn't very happy, but when he told me everything that had happened and how busy he'd been up till recently, I decided to forgive him. Isn't it wonderful, I can't wait? I can't believe that I've come halfway around the world to find someone as handsome as him."

The snort escaped her before she could stop it, earning her an evil glare from Jen. "Alright, what's wrong with him? Obviously you find something distasteful about him, so you might as well get it off your chest."

Lifting and eyebrow she laughed and let her eyes drift she shut. No actually there wasn't much she found about Ron Speirs that was distasteful and in fact if memory served her right, he tasted pretty yummy. Wait check that, Jen asked a question, must answer. "No he's perfectly fine I'm sure. I just don't want to see you get hurt or hang too many hopes on him. I don't know he strikes me as someone who won't hang around long is all."

Jen got to her feet and made a show of smoothing her dress uniform. "Well, I guess that's your opinion. I don't think he's that kind of person at all. So I'll see you later then."

Realizing what Jen was about to do she opened her mouth to stop her, "Jen please don't slam…," the slamming of the door drowned out what she was about to say. Rubbing her head she thought of ways to hurt the girl then shrugged. Ron Speirs would probably take care of that for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay so this just wasn't going to work. It never failed, let her hands be covered in blood and that one strip of hair would find a way to escape from the bun to dangle right in front of her eyes. Blowing it only seemed to make it angry and swing widely in her vision and trying to brush it aside with her elbow wasn't working either. She was seriously contemplating grabbing it in her mouth to hold it out of the way when the brush of a finger caught her attention.

He was standing in front of her a silly smile on his face as he deftly grabbed the offending strand and started to pull it behind her ear. Holding it for a moment he let his fingers caress the strand before finally pushing it behind her ear. He also made sure he traced the gentle curve of her ear with his finger.

The was something in his eyes for that brief second that caused Lil to frown. He wasn't being his normal sarcastic self and the gentle touch threw her off. Dropping her eyes she mumbled a "thank you," and continued on with what she'd been doing. Once the new bandage was in place she turned and washed her hands before finally facing him.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just lost." Putting her hands on her hips she did her best to look irritated with his presence that was the only way to deal with the flare of desire that came every time he was near her. She saw his lips flatten and pull tight and internally sighed. Yep, she'd pissed him off again.

"I was just trying to be helpful. Damn do you have to accuse me of something every time?"

Her laughter was harsh and bitter, "well you know since I've had the unfortunate luck to run into you again…yeah you're not to be trusted."

His next words completely shocked her. "You know, I didn't get to appreciate your hair the first time, it's very soft and it has these wonderful waves. Your hair and eyes were the first things I noticed about you."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air before she found the words in her head and forced them from her lips. She knew she would hate herself for it, but she had to put distance between them. "Look, you are the mistake I truly regret. Damn, if I had any idea I'd ever see you again I'd have never wasted my effort fucking you. Now, get to the point what do you want?"

"Fine, damn you are such a cold hearted bitch. I'm looking for Jen where is she?"

Dropping her head she closed her eyes. She should have known that was why he was here. Why was it bothering her? Bending down she pretended to find what she was looking for, even though she knew it had been there the entire time. "She's probably in her room getting ready. She asked me to take her shift so she could get ready for her date. Start there and now you can be on your way."

Turning she caught the look on his face from the corner of her eye and for a moment she thought he was staying but then his lips tightened and he turned and walked out as silently as he'd entered. Dropping her shoulders she gathered the supplies from where she'd been working on the soldiers. A soft hand at the back of her leg had her turning to the soldier in next bed.

"Ma'am no offense, but why did you do that? He really is interested in you. He stood there for a moment watching you work with a stupid smile on his face. So I'm just curious."

Lil gave him a small smile, "it's complicated, but trust me it's much better this way. Now is there anything I can get you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lil was sitting on Bill's lap listening to him and a new guy named Babe Heffron talk about Philly. She wasn't really listening having been distracted most of the night because of what the soldier had said. Could she have misread everything to do with Speirs? There was no way, she prided herself on reading people, but he was hard.

She was so lost in the entire conversation playing in her head she missed the man in question walk in with Jen and take a seat at the next table.

"Hey doll, you're not going to do anything strange are ya? I mean the way your glaring I don't want to have to step between you two."

Pulling her gaze back to Bill she frowned and wiggled off his lap, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Bill nodded his head in the direction of the table beside them. He watched the play of emotions over Lil's face. It might have been funny if he wasn't so attached to her. She really did have something for Speirs, he just wondered how long it would take for her to admit it.

Lil shrugged and watched as Jen settled herself in Ron's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and taking a sip of the drink he offered her. "So what Bill? They're on a date, should that mean something to me? Come on let's play darts, I'll let you win."

Bill shrugged and punched Babe in the arm, "come on Babe, this lady is a dart shark, and maybe you can help me beat her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He'd seen her the moment he walked in. That black hair practically glowing in the dim light. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find her sitting on Guarnere's lap, that seemed to be her favorite place, but something about the way they interacted with one another told him it was nothing sexual.

"Oh Ron, why did we have to come here?"

Jen's whinny voice was really starting to grate on his nerves. He couldn't even imagine what the complaint was now. "Hey babe, what's wrong, I thought we'd come have a drink and maybe talk a little more." Leaning in he brushed his lips against her neck. When he felt her shiver he knew she would calm down.

"Oh that's nice, but it's just that well Lil is here and…"

Ron paused for a moment and then led her over to the table he'd spotted and pulled her down on his lap. He knew how to get what he wanted especially from a female who was as easy to twist as Jen was. Running his hand up and down her back slowly he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "hey, I thought you two ladies were friends? Is there some problem I should know about?"

"Uh what, no, there's no problem it's just well I like having you all to myself." She gave him her sweetest smile. Glancing over his shoulder she could see Lil playing darts with Bill and some new enlisted men. As long as she stayed over there she would not be bothering her and Ron. Hmm, she wondered if he would kiss her tonight. He had the sexiest lips…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay Bill, I've had enough, you guys have worn me out and I've got to be at the hospital early tomorrow." Bending down she kissed Bill on the cheek who was currently too involved in cheating Babe out of another pack of smokes to really pay attention.

"Yeah sure doll, tomorrow." Bill slapped down another card and glared at Babe across the table as if daring him to win.

Shaking her head she headed out the door without looking back. The last thing she wanted to see was Jen and Ron wrapped up in each other's arms. Heading down the street she knew that she'd been honest when she told Bill she was tired. The late nights with him and then days at the hospital, she really wasn't getting all that much rest. Because she was so tired she nearly walked into the two soldiers leaning up against the wall.

"Well hey there sweet thing, where you headed to?"

Lil side stepped the two men who were clearly drunk and tried to head down the street. "Heading home where the two of you should be headed considering the state you're in." She thought she'd delivered her speech in the appropriate tone, but obviously not when the one closest to her grabbed her arm and tried to hang on.

"Oh hell no, we are not going to play this game." Her punch caught one of the soldiers square in the jaw causing him to fall back into the wall.

"Aw, you bitch." The blow he returned was a back hand that caused her to fall into the wall slamming her head into it dazing her for the moment.

Shaking her head to clear it she realized they had managed to push her further down the alley in her dazed state and were pulling at her clothes and hair. Trying to fight back one of them managed to get her arms behind her back while the other worked on her front.

"If the two of you were smart, you'd leave the lady alone." The voice came from behind them, but to Lil it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

"Uh, oh uh Lieutenant Speirs, uh sir we had no idea she was with you. Uh, we were just helping her from where she'd fallen into the wall."

Ron raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Lil's hair had fallen around her face and he couldn't see her eyes. He knew something was wrong because normally she'd have been spitting mad. "Alright, pass her over boys and be on your way before I change my mind."

The men passed her into his arms and moved quickly away. Lil was clinging to his uniform and leaning hard against him. "Okay baby, look up and let me see the damage."

When she looked up he brushed the hair away from her face and saw the bruise already forming on the edge of her temple and her eyes seemed glazed. "Ron, they were going to…"

"I know baby, it's okay I've got you. Let's move over into the light and let me take a look at you." Pushing her toward the edge of the alley he found a sliver of light peaking from between some blackout curtains and saw the bruise clearly outlined. He wanted to do some damage to someone for hurting her instead he brushed his lips against the bruise and felt her shudder in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you." He ran his hand up and down her back softly feeling her shake against him. He knew that as soon as she was over this she'd pull away but for now he was going to enjoy holding her. He'd have to have some words with Guarnere for letting her leave by herself, the man shouldn't be so careless.

Lil's head throbbed at the point where it had collided with the wall and her shaking was starting to slow and fade. She hated to admit it, but standing here wrapped in his arms felt good. It had been so long since anyone had held her, but she knew she needed to step away this would only lead to problems, problems she really didn't need. Pushing back from his chest so she could meet his eyes she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Thanks but I didn't need your help. I was handling them just fine on my own." She saw his eyes darken to black and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Well then by all means lady help yourself." He released her so suddenly that she staggered back, still unsteady on her feet. She immediately found herself missing his warmth. Bracing on hand on the wall she pulled herself together and started to move past him, only to have him grab her arm. He didn't look at her but his voice was low and dangerous sounding, making her wish she hadn't said what she did.

"One day sweetheart, you're going to be sorry and you're going to want and need me. Think about that while you go to your cold and lonely bed."

Jerking her arm from his grasp she moved away as quickly as her shaking legs would let her. She feared that there might be some truth to what he'd just said. She did still want him and that was the problem. If he ever found out how she really felt he'd just use it to torment her or worse yet, use her like she used him.

Internally she winced at that last comment. She had used him and that was why her guilt wouldn't leave her. She should have been more truthful with him from the beginning, now…well now it was probably too late. Jen had him and if the scene in the bar was any indication she planned on hanging on to him. Suddenly she stopped walking and looked back over her shoulder. Why wasn't he with Jen? Frowning she continued to walk home wondering why or how he'd managed to slip away from his date.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lil watched as Jen practically floated around the hospital humming to herself. The silly grin she'd been wearing since she came in was still in place. Heaving a dramatic sigh and knowing she was going to hate herself later for even asking, Lil bit the bullet and asked, "so I can assume that your date last night went well?"

Jen's eyes lit up at the chance to talk about her date. "Oh it was wonderful, he was wonderful. He is such a gentleman; he walked me home last night and then kissed me at the door."

Her sigh of pleasure had Lil rolling her eyes; could her day possibly get any worse? Yet she tried to smile and stay positive about Jen's experience, "well you know I'm glad you had a good time, I'm sure you'll be seeing more of each other soon."

"Oh we will he's taking me out tonight as well. Oh you know in all the excitement I forgot to tell you, we'll be getting a new doctor in today. I'm sure they bring him around to introduce him to everyone."

Something in Jen's tone had Lil looking up. "Is there something I'm missing here? You sound a little funny, what's going on?"

Jen smirked and walked out of the room, "oh you'll see very soon why I'm acting a little strange."

Frowning she shook her head, what it was that Ron saw in her she couldn't understand. Jen had to be one of the most annoying females ever. The voices from down the hall had her walking over to the doorway to peak out, the conversation with Jen forgotten.

The division surgeon was talking to an officer in uniform, who currently had his back to her, but something about the way the man stood and the color of his hair seemed so familiar to her. Shrugging she walked back to finish the inventory. The man obviously was the new doctor, but why did he seem so familiar?

**Okay so thank you all for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. And sorry it took me so long to reply to them. It's been a bad week for me. Anyways...I hope you all liked this chapter enough to review it too. That would be great. **

**As always a HUGE thank you to captain ty. This is her writing genius after all. :) **

**Disclaimer: No disrespect toward the real men of Easy Company is intended. All OCs and original plot lines belong to us. **


	6. Chapter 6

When nothin comes easy  
Old nightmares are real  
Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know how he feels _-"Shame on the Moon", Bob Seger_ _  
_

Chapter 6

Lil forgot about the new doctor and carried on with the rest of her day, only pausing to go to lunch with Bill and Babe. Bill spent most of the lunch being extremely pleased with himself that he'd won a carton of smokes from Babe. Pleased to the point he was gloating, which was beginning to irritate Lil.

"I tell you doll, it was a beautiful thing, you leaving last night let lady luck walk right in the door. Damn if the dame didn't just sit in my lap all night, ain't that right Heffron?"

Babe gave Lil a small smile, "yeah well she must have been because you got all my smokes now don't ya?"

Lil frowned at Bill, "you took them all? That's not very nice Bill, I thought Mama Guarnere would've taught you some manners."

Bill smirked, "yeah well I ain't seeing her here at the moment, you wanting the job?" He laughed and waited for Lil's smart comment only to be disappointed at the look on her face, "what you serious? You want me to give them back? Damn Lil you gotta be joking."

Tapping her fingers on the table she refused to respond, knowing the look on her face would cause Bill to do her bidding. Smiling she patted his hand and he handed Babe back half the carton. "Now see did that hurt?"

Bill grumbled under his breath, but didn't speak aloud, he really didn't want a lecture from her and he knew if he didn't do what she wanted, she'd tell Winters on him to get even. She was just cold like that. Yet when he remembered something from last night he perked up immediately seeing an opportunity to take a couple of shots at her. "Hey so uh, Sparky left right after you did and was gone about fifteen minutes, you guys didn't happen to bump into each other did ya?"

The water she'd been drinking suddenly found its' way down the wrong pipe causing her to choke. Her coughing fit was not helped by Babe patting her on the back harder than necessary. When she finally gained back her breath she was able to wheeze at him, "why would you ask something like that?"

The smile on Bill's face only grew, "well you know when he came back he's in a really bad mood and he normally only gets that way when he sees you so I was just wondering."

"Well wonder no more. Sparky as you call him and I didn't meet up, his bad mood must have been owed to something else, it wasn't me this time." _Lies little girl, they always catch up._ Her mother's voice really needed to work on its timing. Smiling at the two of them, "well boys this has been an entertaining lunch but I need to get back to work. I'll see you two later."

Leaving them sitting she headed back to the hospital and was just contemplating her good fortune to have thrown Bill of her trail when she collided with someone coming out the door and she was going in. "Oops I'm sorry, I really need to watch where I'm going."

"Lillian is that you, oh my God it is?"

Jerking her head up she was speechless to see Thomas Andrew Jacobs III standing in front of her wearing an officer's uniform. She was even more stunned when said man pulled her into a tight embrace. "Uh Thomas what are you doing here and more importantly, why do you have on a uniform?"

Laughing he put her down, "well you know that's a long story how about dinner tonight and I'll explain everything. I'll pick you up at seven. Wow it's so great that you're here." Pushing past her he continued on his way leaving her to stand in shock as he walked away.

Entering back into the ward she saw Jen smiling and watching her closely. "So, I see you've met the new doctor huh? Who'd have guess he'd be your ex-fiancée and now he's taking you to dinner, that's interesting."

She knew Jen was trying to get some response out of her but to be truthful Lil was still in shock. In fact she couldn't have been more shocked if it'd been her father, a man she'd not seen since she was ten, walk in the door. "Uh yeah well I guess…why is he here?"

Jen seemed pleased that she knew something Lil didn't and decided to drop down into a chair next to Lil and spill everything she knew. "Well I heard that things didn't work out so well at home and that he joined the Army to spite his mother."

Lil snorted, she knew all about Thomas's mother and if there was any woman who could make a man run to a war zone it would be Delia. "Well his mother was an exacting kind of woman and I'll leave it at that. Hmm, guess he's wife will get to deal with that."

Jen made a noise under her breath but didn't say anything else. Lil guess she'd have to find out the rest of the story from Thomas himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas had arrived at her door promptly at seven bearing a small group of wild flowers. Handing them to her he shrugged, "they seemed to fit you better than roses."

Thanking him she found something to put them in and then they headed off to a small pup to have diner. She didn't trust him, but was at least willing to hear what he had to say, curiosity getting the better of her.

"So Thomas, how exactly did you end up here of all places? I would have thought by now you'd have been chief of surgery and starting a family. I'm sure Delia can't be happy with this change in events."

"Yes well you're right about mother not being happy, but the woman was too controlling, I only regret that it took me this long to see that. As for the family, well Michelle divorced me six months ago. She didn't like the hours I kept and couldn't stand having mother run her life when I wasn't there." He shrugged and continued his diner.

Lil wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand she was thrilled he'd been left high and dry on the other, she knew it really wasn't all his fault. His mother was probably the root cause of all this. Laying her hand across his, she did her best to sound sympathetic. "I'm very sorry Thomas. I know that had to be difficult for you, but that still doesn't explain the whole 'I'm in the Army now' thing."

He gave a self depreciating laugh, "oh well that was my own idea. After I found out how poorly mother had treat Michelle and then realized that she already had a replacement picked out, I rebelled, finally. I decided to live my life for me and not for my mother. Now granted I did use my pull to try and stay in the rear to treat patients, but Lillian I'm still here."

Trying to not pull her hand back she shook her head. "I think that's nice Thomas that you've decided to live your life, but what does that have to do with you taking me to diner? Am I just to forget how you hurt me and just fall back in your arms?"

He shook his head, "I'd never expect or want that from you. That wouldn't be your style Lillian, but what I would like is just to spend some time with you, maybe show you I'm a little different." Leaning forward he lifted her chin with his finger so that she was facing him, "how about it Lillian, what do you have to lose?"

"I don't know Thomas. It's hard for me to accept that you are so changed. I mean you seem more reasonable now that you're away from your mother, but I guess time will tell." She turned her head so that she didn't have to look at him. Her mother's voice was back in her head chanting loud and long, _don't trust him little girl. He's too smooth and admit it, he doesn't cause your pulse to race now does he?_ Heaving a sigh she looked back at him, "okay let's do something I would normally do for fun and we'll see how you've changed."

Thomas's smile was huge, "you won't regret it Lillian, so where are we going?"

"We are going to a local pub to play darts and introduce you to some friends and if you play your cards right I might let you dance with me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His body went on high alert the minute she stepped into the bar. Prior to that moment he'd been trying to fane interest in Jen's running commentary of everything. He could see the bruise just above her temple, it looked bad but she must have covered it with make-up because it didn't appear to be as dark as he would have expected.

"Oh well look, Lil and Thomas are here, we should invite them over Ron. You're going to love Thomas; he's a new surgeon at the hospital. Oh Lil, over here we have a couple of seats."

As if they were thinking the same thing, Ron and Lil both groaned. The difference was Thomas heard Lil's, "what's wrong don't you want to go sit with your friend? She was very nice today and well the place does appear to be a little crowded."

"Sure that will be fine." Working her way across the floor she caught Bill, Babe and Joe staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Seeing their raised eyebrows about whom she was sitting with she waved them off and mouthed 'later' and grabbed a chair. She really had lost her mind and later she would analyze that fact, but now, sitting across from Ron. She needed all her concentration not to step into some trap she was almost sure was being laid by Jen.

When Thomas sat next to her she felt him put his arm around the back of the chair which allowed him to play with a strand of her hair that was hanging down on her shoulder. She watched Ron's eyes follow the movement and the thinning of his lips. Hmm, interesting someone was not happy.

"Oh Ron I think you've met Lil, this is her ex-fiancée Thomas. He's the new surgeon at the hospital."

Thomas and Ron exchanged handshakes as Lil watched Jen closely. The girl was up to something she just couldn't figure out what.

"Well isn't' this cozy, so Thomas now that you're here, I expect we'll be seeing lots of you around what with you and Lil being so close. I'm sure you both will love the chance to get reacquainted."

Warning bells were going off in Lil's head, she'd just figured out the game Jen was playing. She could believe Jen was saying this, knowing how devastated she'd been when Thomas had walked out on her.

Beside her Thomas chuckled and pulled her a little closer to him. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing as much of her as I can. We have a lot of catching up to do and she is a very special lady."

Lil choked beside him as she tried to cover the comment that almost escaped her lips. The man was full of shit and apparently he and Jen were playing the same game; piss off Ron at her.

"Well you know it's so nice to see that she's finally away from those dim-witted enlisted men in Easy Company and actually seeing her with someone more fitting of her stature. I can see how she'd never be satisfied with them now that you're here."

Lillian clenched her hands under the table. Jen knew exactly what she was doing and unfortunately Lil didn't think it would look too good for her to launch herself over the table and strangle the other woman. She could wait, hell it would be a long war.

Ron watched the game that was being played with interest. Jen's jealousy was really showing and he was learning all he needed without even trying, all expect for one little detail, "so Tom, Jen said you were an ex-fiancée, how'd that happen that you'd walk away from such a special lady." He'd intentionally softened the tone of his voice at the end and met her eyes across the table. Damn how he loved those glowing green orbs.

"Well Ron, first it's Thomas not Tom, and secondly, I was a stupid man who was blinded by others and I let the best thing in my life walk away."

"I didn't walk away Thomas, you threw me away for another woman who your mother felt was better for you. Please if we're going to talk about this let's tell the entire truth." She was so aggravated at the three of them there was no way to keep the anger from her voice. First Jen for starting this by having them sit together, then Ron for egging the situation on and then there was Thomas for making it sound like it's her fault.

Beside her Thomas must have felt the tension in her body because he pulled his arm from around her. "She's right, I did a terrible thing and given just a small chance I'd like to make it up to her."

When she jerked her head around she found Thomas watching her closely with no deceit in his eyes, only sincerity to reinforce his statement. This she couldn't handle, "excuse me, I need to go talk to someone." Not giving them time to react she jumped from her chair and quickly moved over to Bill and Joe's table.

"Okay doll, so what's up with the blonde you got tailing you? Not to mention what the hell you doing sittin' with Sparky?"

Dropping into Joe's lap she shook her head. "Well the blonde tail is my ex-fiancée who is suddenly the new surgeon at the hospital and wants to win me back, as for sitting with Sparky, blame that on the green-eyed monster sitting on his dates shoulder. She called us over and is trying to start something."

"Hey Lil, not that I don't like you on my lap, but uh, I'm getting glared at by the tail and Sparky and let's just say one of them scares me and it's not the tail." Joe boosted her off his lap to stand beside him.

Turning her back on the other table she sighed loudly. "I've no idea how I get myself into these messes. Well let me get back over there before Jen and Thomas have us walking down the aisle." Turning away she was shocked when Bill grabbed her hand.

"Hey doll, you need some help?"

Leaning down she kissed his cheek. "No, but thanks for asking, that means a lot. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Heading back to the table she mentally braced herself for whatever had happened while she was away, only to be shocked when Thomas stood and took her hand.

"Well I think I've been good, how about that dance."

"Uh okay, sure why not." Letting him lead her onto the dance floor they fell into the same patterns that had been there years ago. She didn't let herself relax, but didn't hold herself as stiffly as she'd have liked. She had to keep reminding herself that she had promised to give him a chance.

"Can I cut in?"

She looked over Thomas's shoulder to see Ron standing there with a strange look on his face.

Thomas didn't look pleased but managed to smile and passed her off to Ron. The minute she was in his arms he pulled her close so that every inch of their bodies was touching.

Seeing that he'd steered them to the center of the dance floor and ensuring they were hidden by the other dancers she finally looked up and met his eyes. "Ron, what are you doing?"

His smirk was slight but still there. "I'm dancing with you, is there a problem?" While he waited on her answer he let his hand slide slowly up her spine until he reached the soft skin of her neck. As his fingers caressed her skin he watched her eyes dilate and turn the most beautiful forest green. Her body unconsciously moving even closer to his.

"Ron you need to stop. That is too…well I think this will give you an idea of how it feels." She pressed her hips further into his and dropping her hand to his waist slid it between them and ran her nails over the front of his pants, scratching at his erection.

He couldn't stop the low growl that escaped. He'd have given anything not to be in the middle of a dance floor with her. There had never been a woman past or present that drove him into the realms of lust as quickly as she could. When he saw her lick her lips he knew she wanted him in that moment as badly as he wanted her. Lowering his head his lips hovering just over hers, the whispered sound of his name escaping her lips sent a thrill of excitement through him. One kiss, that's what he wanted, what he needed. He was close enough to feel her breath caress his lips. That's when it happened.

"I can't believe you could be so clumsy, do you realize how much I paid for the dress."

The screeching that his date sent up broke the spell that had been between them and Lil slipped from his arms. Her eyes darting around the room in a fearful state until they landed on the situation currently going on behind him. He merely lifted an eyebrow as her eyes went from deep forest green to jade green, clearly reflecting her anger. When she started past him he stepped out of the way and decided to go watch the show. Because for once, she wasn't angry with him.

Lil was a focused woman. Jen was yelling at Dick and that was just not going to happen. "What the hell are you screaming about? It's a damn dress get over it and get over yourself."

Jen spun on her and went for the attack, "who are you to tell me to calm down you have the fashion sense of a gnat and no one told me I would be surrounded by clumsy oafs."

Dick put his hand on Lil's arm trying to defuse the situation, "it's really my fault Lil, let it go."

Lil shook his hand off and smiled. The hiss that the men currently watching sent up was the only noise in the room. When she spoke her voice was low and controlled, but as sharp as a razor. "Fashion gnat am I? Well guess what sweetness, I just didn't show my true self to the man I'm interested in now did I?"

Lil stood back and watched as all the color drained from Jen's face. Smiling she looked over at Thomas who was wearing an amused smile. "Well I think I'm ready, how about you?"

Thomas smiled and held out his arm. "Oh yeah, enough entertainment for one night I think."

As Lil was turning to leave Jen grabbed her arm and whispered, "if you screwed this up between Ron and I you'll pay for this."

Lil threw her hand off her arm and shrugged, "just remember sweetie, I didn't ruin anything you did. I was on the dance floor when you lost your mind." Cuddling up to Thomas she gave him a sweet smile. "Walk me home big guy."

**Hope you all liked it. thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. it really means a lot to both me and captain ty. Speaking of whom, send her a big round of applause since she wrote this. Also, the mystery of that doctor from the last chapter was finally revealed...how did you guys feel about that?**

**As always, we mean no disrespect toward the real men of Easy Company. The only things we own are the OCs**


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes they'll want to leave her  
Just give up and leave her  
But they would never play that scene _-"Her Strut", Bob Seger_ _  
_

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had passed since the bar incident as Thomas was fond of referring to it and the talk of another jump was being whispered around every corner. Jen and Lil had taken to working completely different shifts and in different parts of the hospital. It kept the peace and made both women happy.

Thomas had continued to take her out dinner and dancing and she had to admit, she did enjoy this new version of Thomas very much. He was funny, attentive, nothing like the man she'd once been engaged too. But there was still something that was nagging at her. _Oh please little girl. You know exactly what the problem is, he doesn't make you hot, and he doesn't move you. Now you understand why there was no man after your father._ The snort that she'd thought was internal echoed across the room. Hell she didn't know what was worse, her mother's nagging voice of the thought that she could be right.

The brush of cool lips against her neck caused her to jump knocking her head into the person behind her. "Oh Lillian, I thought you heard me. I called your name, are you okay?"

Laughing at her own silliness and rubbing her head, "yeah fine. Sorry about that guess I was thinking a little too hard about something."

Thomas leaned against the desk and smiled at her, "I wouldn't be lucky enough for it to have been about me now would it?"

"Actually I was thinking about you." Holding her hands up to stave off any further questions, "but I'm keeping it to myself. I will tell you it was all good thoughts." _Liar!_

"Hmm, well then I came back to see what you wanted to do tonight? I have a feeling that something is brewing so I want to maximize my time with you."

His voice had taken on the low seductive quality she'd not heard in some time. She knew what he wanted, but honestly she wasn't ready to complicate things. "What about dancing tonight and then we'll see how things go."

Leaning in he kissed her cheek, "whatever my girl wants. I'll see you tonight."

Watching him walk out of the room she heaved a sigh and turned back to the paperwork she should have finished by now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was actually surprised to see how full it was tonight, her and Thomas taking the last available seats across from Bill and the gang. Looking around she was more than shocked to see Ron sitting alone with a group of officers she really didn't know. It surprised her that Jen ever let the man off her leash. She hadn't seen him since the night they'd danced and she felt her pulse begin to race just seeing him across the room. _Come on little girl, admit it, you want him again. Go for it, who knows it might be even better this time around._

Shaking her head to clear the voice that just wouldn't leave her alone, she leaned forward and tried to hear what Thomas was saying. It was hard to pay attention to what Thomas was saying when Bill was tugging on her arm.

"Hey doll I stopped by the hospital today to tell you there is a briefing in the morning you need to be at. Doc was going to make sure you knew but I told him I'd take care of it."

"Thanks Bill, I'll be there."

Turning back to Thomas she smiled, "sorry about that, but you know when duty calls." She gave a shrug and then frowned at the look on his face. "Okay what's wrong?"

Thomas paused before he answered. There was no delicate way to say the things he wanted and needed to say, but he knew he needed to clear the air about a couple of things. "Well I guess first I would like to address this odd friendship you insist upon having with these enlisted men. I mean really Lillian it doesn't look good for an officer to be friends with enlisted and you spend too much time with them. Second, is the upcoming jump, I'm going to see Colonel Sink in the morning and tell him that I need you to stay with me, so no more jumping.

Lil took a deep breath and slowly released it; she was not going to let him make her angry. Somehow in the space of this short conversation he'd managed to piss her off. Shaking her head she leaned in and tried to keep her voice low. No reason to draw unwanted attention. "Now before I totally lose my cool, I know that you are merely stating your thoughts on the matter and in no way are you attempting to control my life now are you Thomas?" The sick sweetness in her voice overlaid the underlying menace.

His look clearly conveyed his confusion at her statement. "Well I don't see how you could misunderstand. I was very clear that you won't be jumping any more. Now that we are back together I clearly see it as my responsibility to watch out for you. In this particular case I find your judgment to be flawed by your friendship with those men."

Standing she leaned over the table to stab her finger in his chest. "Let me be very clear on this. You don't have any right to tell me who I will or will not be friends with. A single one of those men is worth ten of you and your miserable self serving life. Second you will never control me and if I get one breath of you going to Sink, I swear to God, I'll do what I should have done three years ago and cut off your balls. Oh and for the record," her voice had now reached a level that all the noise in the bar had stopped, just to see the show. "we are not together. I gave you a chance, which I'm certainly regretting at this moment. Good night Thomas."

When he jumped to his feet and tried to make a grab for her he found his arm held back by Joe Toye. "You know sir; you might want to let the lady leave now. Besides, talking to a woman as mad as she is right now will only make matters that much worse."

Thomas looked at the man holding his arm. He knew he could've ordered the man to release him, but something about the look in the other man's eyes told him it wouldn't have done any good. "Fine, on this point I'll cede to your advice. Now if you'll release my arm, I think I'll head to the bar for a drink."

As Thomas worked his way to the bar, he never saw Ron work his way to the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron was relaxed back in his chair, for once glad to spend some time with a couple of fellow officers from Dog Company; not that having a dame around wasn't a good thing, because Jen was definitely a good thing. She had allowed him to keep tabs on Lil without even trying.

Ever since the little blow up in the bar a few nights ago, Jen had told him how sorry she was and had even made a big show of apologizing to Winters. To be honest he'd not really cared she lost her temper, he'd never been fooled by her sweetness act. Never the less she'd been keeping up a running commentary on the latest exploits of Lil and Thomas.

Ron was enjoying watching them as they danced, mainly because it let him stare at Lil as much as he wanted without worrying about being caught. She'd not been far from his mind or dreams since the night he'd danced with her. He'd been so close to tasting her again and it haunted every minute of his day. Instead of his desire for her fading it only grew stronger the longer he denied himself.

When he heard her voice over the noise of the bar he sat up in his chair to watch the show. Hmm, now this was interesting, apparently Mr. Smooth had tried to tell Lil how to run her life. Smirking he leaned back in the chair, his mistake might prove to be Ron's salvation.

Watching her storm from the bar, he slowly got up and made his way towards the door passing Thomas on his way to the bar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stupid girl, what were you thinking, you actually bought his routine. You actually believed that arrogant prick would change." She had only made it a couple of blocks from the bar before she began to pace and mutter to herself. She'd done some dumb things in her life but ever trusting Thomas again took the cake.

"Lil, you okay?"

Spinning on her heel she turned to see Ron casually leaning against the wall. But if the look in his eyes was any indication there was nothing casual in the way he was feeling. Somehow she managed to stutter out an answer, "u-uh yeah. I'm just a little upset, but its okay, everything is just fine."

Pushing off the wall he approached her slowly, her normally tan complexion was darkened by the stain of red across her cheeks. Her eyes had taken on that glowing jade color. She was far from alright. Stopping just in front of her, he watched as her eyes slowly began to fade and return to their normal color. Her nervousness to him being this close was conveyed only in the way she kept licking her lips.

Reaching out he cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb across her lower lip. The softness of her lip made him want to draw it between his teeth and taste it, he wanted to taste her. As her pulse raced under his fingers her reached for her hand and began to pull her back into the edge of the alley with him, turning her so her back was against the wall. Looking down on her at that moment he had no idea why he was going to say this, but he wanted her to know. "I'd never try to control you like he does."

The feel of the cold brick against her back coupled with his statement caused some of her sanity to return. Whatever it was about this man, every time he touched her she lost her good sense. Swallowing hard she forced his name past her lips, "Ron, I…"

"Shh, don't say anything. We both know where this is headed, but for right now, just now, I have to kiss you." Bending he didn't give her time to argue, but sealed her mouth with is. When he felt her hands slide around his neck he pulled her tighter to him.

The inside of her mouth tasted like the whiskey she'd been drinking and made him have serious thoughts about giving up beer. Her body fit perfectly against his, her breast teasing him through his uniform. He wished the uniform was thinner so he could feel her hard nipples brush against him. He felt more than heard the sigh in his mouth from her and dropped his hands to grasp her hips pulling her tighter against his groin.

She couldn't breathe, from the moment his lips covered hers she'd lost her breath. The man was a fantastic kisser; nothing about how he kissed was bad. He was aggressive but at the same time he took his time, seeming to savor the taste of her. The feel of his hard body against hers had her wanting to rub against him like a cat. God she wanted him, but now, in an alley wasn't the time. When she felt his erection against her she groaned and grasps his shoulders tighter trying to pull herself closer to him. Inside her head she realized the answer to the statement he'd said earlier about not trying to control her was a simple one, _no you wouldn't have to try._ There was something about him that she knew would make her willingly cede control to him, he'd never ask or demand, but she'd give it to him gladly.

They had to stop; this was getting out of control. Pulling his head away from her lips, he grasp her lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently as he broke their kiss. Seeing the tip of her tongue run across her lower lip nearly had him dipping his head again but forced himself to loosen his grasp on her. When her eyes opened and met his he saw nothing but pure passion and desire for him there. Groaning again he dropped his forehead against hers. "We can't do this."

Those four little words spoken in a low hoarse voice had a more sobering effect than any slap ever could. Pulling herself up straight she pushed him away from her. "You're right we can't. I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me."

He'd seen the momentary hurt in her eyes before she pushed him away and quickly realized she'd taken what he said completely wrong. Grabbing her hand he tried to explain, "Lil, it's not…"

"Get your hands off me." She jerked her hand away from him and stepped around him. "I mean it, don't come near me and don't talk to me, I don't care if you're bleeding to death I wouldn't touch you again for all the money in the world."

When she started to walk away he didn't try and stop her. He was smart enough to know that she needed time to calm down, then he could explain that he'd meant they couldn't have sex up against the wall in an alley way like a couple of horny teenagers. No, when he had her again, he wanted her for all night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she dragged herself into the briefing the next morning she slid into the seat between Joe and Bill. She was exhausted and would be lucky to stay awake for this. It was all their faults; thoughts of Thomas and Ron had ensured she'd not had any sleep. Her feelings had moved between hurt, anger and lust in a matter of moments. Damn them both.

"Hey doll you look terrible, not sleep last night after your fight with Mr. Perfect?" Bill voice sounded teasing, but his eyes were flat calm, his gaze probing hers looking for the truth.

"As a matter of fact, no I didn't sleep much last night and it didn't all have to do with Thomas. Look can we just drop this?"

Bill narrowed his eyes for a moment, there was more there than she was saying. He'd seen the hurt in her eyes and he didn't think it had anything to do with the argument in the bar.

When the briefing started Lil only gave it half her attention, the rest was spent looking around the room. She'd seen Thomas in the back corner and refused to acknowledge his small wave, she didn't want to deal with him any more than the man sitting at the front. He'd been still standing when she walked in, watching the door like he was waiting on someone. When he'd seen her he neither smiled nor gave any indication he knew her, but had calmly taken his seat next to Jen.

The minute the briefing ended she'd jumped to her feet and raced from the hanger. She didn't want to be stopped by anyone; she just didn't have it in her right now to fight. In fact all she wanted was to slip back off to bed, but with the jump tomorrow she knew sleep was a luxury she couldn't afford.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jen waited till most everyone had left the hanger and then quickly made her way to where Thomas was still standing. After what she'd witnessed last night she realized that she would need help if she had any chances to holding on to Ron.

"Alright, want to tell me what you did last night that sent Lil running from the bar?" Jen propped her hands on her hips and waited. She was sure he'd done something to cause all these problems for her.

Thomas sighed and frowned down at her. He wasn't crazy about her at all, a little too manipulative for his taste. "We had a disagreement about her doing the jump and her choice of friends. Why what is it to you?"

Jen rolled her eyes, "well normally I wouldn't care, but I just happened to see her and my boyfriend rubbing up against each other like a pair of dogs in heat. So with that in mind I've got one question for you. Do you really want Lil?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't realize that one small argument would drive her to another man." Frowning he found that very strange. Lillian wasn't someone who shared her affections easily; God knew he'd been trying for the last month.

"Yes well, I detect there is something more to that situation. However, I propose a union between you and me. I'll help you get what you want, if you help me get what I want."

He ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what she was up to, but he felt like he was selling his soul. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Jen smiled and slipped her arm through his, "well come with me and I'll explain everything."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You dirty lying man stealing whore. You know I always knew you were probably a slut, seeing as you spend most of your time hanging around with the lower classes, but when I saw you trying to steal Ron the other night in the alley, well my thoughts are confirmed." Jen had made sure to scream the entire thing at Lil. She wanted everyone to hear exactly what was going on.

Bill who had been rechecking her rigging stopped and stared at Jen in complete shock. "Hey who you calling lower class?"

Lil's hand on his arm stopped his tirade before it ever really got started. Cocking her head to the side she assessed Jen like a bug on the ground. "Well that was an interesting display of temper; get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Jen frowned at Lil's comments. This was not what she'd expected to hear the other woman say. In fact she'd been expecting a fight. "No, but I thought everyone here should know what kind of woman you really are, nothing but a man stealing whore." Turning on her heel she left the two of them standing watching her leave.

Bill looked at Lil, "what she said, about you and Sparky that true?"

"Drop it Bill, this isn't the time to have this discussion." She knew the blush had crept into her cheeks and Bill being a fellow Italian would spot it easily.

His laughter told her he'd noticed. "Well I guess we'll be discussing this soon if the red on those cheeks is any indication. Uh oh, here comes Mr. Perfect." Bill stepped off to the side with Babe and decided he'd step in if it looked like she needed him.

"Lil, I know this may be the wrong time, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I was wrong."

The apology alone was enough to shock her but when he admitted to being wrong she couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open. The Thomas she'd known would have never said he was wrong. Smiling she laid her hand on his arm, "it's okay, but I need a day to think about this. Can we talk after the jump?"

Thomas smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure, I'll take this as a sign I've been forgiven," holding up a hand, "no don't destroy my good mood. Be safe Lillian and I'll see you on the ground."

Watching him walk away she felt more confused than ever. Glancing over at the plane next to her she saw Ron push Jen into the plane and then he turned and met her eyes from across the tarmac. She wanted to look away, but with him nothing was ever easy. She saw the smirk on his face and watched him climb aboard. _Be careful what you say little girl, you'd hate to be standing over his bloody body some day._ Growling she climbed onto the aircraft and told her mother to shut up.

**Well first off, congratulations to everyone who thought that the mystery doctor was going to be Thomas. I thought it was a cool twist and hopefully you'll all like this chapter equally as much. **

**As always, a HUGE thank you to captain ty. After all, without her, there would be no story lol. The usual disclaimer applies and thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and adding this story on alerts and favorites. It means so much and I can't wait to hear the thoughts on this one. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

She's totally committed  
To major independence  
But she's a lady through and through _-"Her Strut", Bob Seger_ _  
_

Chapter 8

_Holland_

"Well did you talk to her?"

Thomas cast a glance at Jen who'd suddenly appeared beside him. "How do you do that? Just suddenly appear. I'd have thought you would have been actively pursuing your future husband."

Her snort and crossed arms clearly displayed her displeasure, "well I was but when they were moved further down the line he left me here in Eindhoven. By the way, where is she?"

"Lillian? She's with those men. I spoke with her briefly before she boarded the plane and apologizing and admitting I was wrong earned me big points with her. In fact, she's agreed to speak with me later about the entire matter. So how goes things on your side?"

Jen wrinkled her nose, "well not bad but it has to get better. Look, if both of us are going to get what we want then you have to work harder. Everything depends on you right now."

"Me?! Since when am I carrying this load alone? You have to work harder on your side. Besides, you've still not convinced me that Lillian is pursuing him, how do you know he's not after her?" Thomas tried to keep calm and neutral; there was something about Jen and her plan that was beginning to worry him.

Jen jabbed her finger into his chest, "look, don't worry about my side of this. You just make sure you take care of her." Her snarl suddenly smoothed into a smile and the finger that had been drilling a hole in his chest suddenly changed to a caress. "Look, if all else fails we have our back up plan…right?"

Thomas shook his head, "yes as much as it disgust me, if all else fails I'll do what it takes to make sure Lillian believes Ron is far out of her reach."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God, if just one more person kisses me, so help me, I'm going to scream." Lillian jerked off her helmet in some vain attempt to stop everyone from kissing her. Especially the woman, who didn't seem to notice she was a female. The frown on her face quickly turned to shock as Babe leaned in a kissed her on the lips.

Babe's face was red as a beet but his grin was a mile wide. "Sorry couldn't help myself, besides you ain't screamed yet."

Another man grabbing her and kissing her kept her from the original threat. Wrinkling her nose she had to admit for all this touching, waltzing into Eindhoven without being shot at was a very nice change. The only problem was they were endangered of dying from being overly loved. Seeing Dick standing with the other Easy officers she slid in beside them. "Boys, how's it going?"

Dick gave her a smile, "well I think we'll all be better when we get moving again. Why do you have your helmet off?"

"Because I got tired of women kissing me and I thought ridiculously that if I had off my helmet people would see I was a female and stop kissing me."

She'd no sooner finished the sentence than a young man grabbed her bent her back and really kissed her. Around her, she could hear the other officers laughing. When he released her and headed off in another direction, she slammed the helmet back on her head and glared the rest of them.

Buck, who seemed to be the bravest of the group, stopped laughing long enough to choke out, "yeah well how's that working for you?" Only to resume laughing at the angry look on Lil's face.

"Oh go ahead Compton, laugh it up, but one of these days I'll have you right where I want you and then we'll see who's laughing."

Dick smoothly stepped between them. "Okay, we need to get moving, Lil, why don't you see if you can find the rest of second and get them moving ahead to the edge of town. Buck, take a look at this."

When Dick turned his back on her to talk to Buck, Lil stuck her tongue out at Buck and flounced away in search of Bill. When she found him standing around a crowd of people shouting she nudged him. "Hey what's going on?"

"Well seems the good folks of Eindhoven are going to punish the women who slept with the Germans by publicly shaving their heads. But hey, at least they aren't killing them."

Shaking her head at the sight before her, she turned her back on the crowd. "Winters wants us to get moving to the edge of two so we can link up with the British. I'll meet you there I can't watch this."

She thought once they were out of Eindhoven she'd stop feeling bad over the women. After all, they had slept with the Germans willingly, turning their backs on their fellow citizens. However, as they left town she just became more depressed. Seemed like every half mile or so they passed another woman carrying a child. Didn't these people understand how hard it was to be a woman alone with a child? All the feelings of abandonment she thought suppressed came rushing back. So, when they were closing in on the fourth woman Lil moved to jump off the tank.

"Hey doll, where you goin'? We gotta keep moving."

Glancing over at Bill, she opened her mouth to tell him to shove off and quickly changed her mind. There was no way she could tell him everything, not here and not now. "I just thought I would treat her, I mean they've pushed her out of town injured, no food, no warm clothes and a small baby. How could they do that?" The tears welled in her eyes and she turned to stare at the horizon to keep them from falling. Hoping and praying that Bill wouldn't dig too deep.

He saw the tears in Lil's eyes and knew something else was going on, but when she turned her head away that was a clear signal not to ask. Releasing some tension in his hand, he saw her slowly ease back to where she had been sitting, but still not talking to him. Leaning in he spoke into her ear, "hey, whatever it is, you can always tell me. Maybe not now, but I hope soon you'll tell me okay?" Leaning back from her he saw her nod but she still wouldn't look at him. He started to speak again when someone on the other tank called out, "hey get a load of Patton."

"Oh Christ what is he doing?" Lil watched in horror as Bull yelled, the Lieutenant turned and the shot rang out dropping him in the middle of the road.

When Babe yelled about the German armor coming out of the woods, everyone was off the tanks and moving. When Lil moved toward the fallen officer Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "No way doll, let the medics get him, you're with me. I have a strong feelin' this ain't gonna be easy."

"Bill I can't leave him like that, let go." Lil had dug her heels in even as Bill tried to pull her with him. When the shot landed in the dirt between her spread feet she quickly changed her mind and knocked him and her into the ditch. "Sorry, changed my mind."

Slowly they managed to creep behind a low wall and set up either what was to be on offense or defense. Peeking over the wall she nudged Buck, "look I need to get moving, there are several guys who need a medic and Gene can't get to them, but I can, there on this side of the road."

Buck shook his head, "no way, you stay here. We've got no idea if that was a chance run in or if there are more Germans hidden in the town. Doc will yell if he needs you."

She slumped against the wall with her lip run out in a pout. She hated sitting here waiting when she knew they needed her somewhere else.

"Stop pouting doll. You know how worried I'd be if you weren't right here. Buck's right, you need to stay put."

"Fine, for you I'll do it, but know I don't like it."

The sound of a tank firing had all of them jumping. "What the hell was that?"

Buck grimaced, "that was a tank and it sure as hell was too big of a gun to be one of ours."

He'd no sooner finished speaking than Bull and his group came back around the corner. "Covering fire." Buck's commands after that were nearly covered up by the men around her firing. She was a little better with the firing around her but right now she was wishing she wasn't in this position. When the first soldier dropped across the wall, she became focused on him and not on the firing.

"Okay let me see, this isn't bad let me bandage this and get moving." The arm wound was a gun shot, but had passed through the muscle and with the wrapping applied he would be okay till she had more time treat it.

Buck grabbed her arm and pushed her to her feet. "Get moving sweetheart, now isn't the time, if they can move let them move."

Running to the next building with Bill, Buck and Bull bringing up the rear, the tank that had been firing at the British tank suddenly decided that they would make more interesting targets and the building right behind them exploded knocking them all to the ground.

"Jesus, this is not fun at all. Who ever heard of a tank shooting at people?"

Beside her Buck laughed, "well let's get moving and make it a little harder for them to shoot at us."

When she got to her feet she looked over her shoulder to make sure everyone was moving again, Buck grabbed her arm and pulled hard, "Come on Lil, get moving I don't want to hear Bill whine when I've lost you."

"Ha, ha very funny, I think you'd be the one whining without me around. You wouldn't be so lucky as to lose me Buck. I'm like a bad rash, always with ya." She found herself struggling to keep running alongside Buck when suddenly he wasn't beside her any more.

Turing back she dropped to her knees beside him, "Buck, where you hit?"

"What the hell are you still doing here, go on Lil, get out of here. Leave me for the Germans; they'll take care of me."

"God damn it Buck, that's not what I asked, I asked where you're hit, screw the Germans, not like they'd hurt me either.

" I'm hit in my ass. There is no way I can stand and there is no way you can help me, hell you're lucky to carry your own pack."

Pulling her lips into a tight line, she shook her head, "No way in Hell am I leaving any of you here if I can help it. Besides, you only were shot in the ass and I've already treated one of you with that. So stop being so shy." Jerking her head up she saw Bill and screamed his name.

"Bill we need something to drag him on, come on." With Bill and Malarky's help, they were able to find a door for Buck to lie on and managed to drag him back to the waiting trucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, they were forced to retreat. Instead of finding the town empty, they'd stumbled into what seemed to be a resting spot for Tiger tanks and SS troops. Even when Martin had tried to warn the stupid British tank commander, he'd not listened costing them a tank and several men before they could escape.

Dick grabbed her arm as they passed him dragging Buck on the door, "how bad?"

"He's shot in the ass, but he'll live, but won't be sitting down for a while."

Dick pointed at her arm, "no I was referring to that."

Lil twisted her arm around so she could see. "What's that? Damn I didn't even know that was there. Don't worry about it, just a scratch I'll deal with it later."

Dick frowned but motioned toward the trucks, "hop on and I'll be checking later."

It had been two weeks since she'd gone back with Buck to the makeshift hospital. They were going to be shipping him out to Mourmelon while she stayed in Holland with the rest of the crew. She missed Bill and Babe, but she'd heard they were safe and might be moving back closer.

October had proven to be cold in Holland and she was currently hugging the small stove and trying to sleep on her feet. Jen had stopped her a few minutes ago and told her she was leaving for the night and that Lil could take the rest of her shift. She'd been glad to do it, anything not to listen to the sniping every few minutes.

"You look cold sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to keep you warm?" Thomas stepped up next to her at the stove giving her a smile. They had talked and she'd decided maybe one more chance was in order, especially when he said he was wrong about trying to control her.

Shaking her head, "no I need to get back out there in a few minutes. Jen just left for the night and well, I kind of like the quiet." Looking at Thomas she felt a shiver of doubt, maybe she was being too forgiving, but he'd just been so different since he'd returned.

Leaning in he brushed his lips against hers. "Okay, well I'm turning in; maybe we could have a coffee in the morning?"

"Only if you bring the coffee." She watched as he left the room and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She'd had a bad feeling all night and she couldn't shake it. She'd soon realize the reason for her bad feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey we need a doc in here now."

The cry roused Lil from the chair she'd been dozing in and she was moving before her brain even woke up. When she saw the two men carrying someone between them on a stretcher she pointed to where they could put it down and turned to the medic, "okay tell me what happened."

"Okay so he was on his way back across the river and was almost back when the Germans opened fire. I don't know how he got back but he did, looks like one bullet grazed the back of his shoulder and one through his side. Bleeding looks to be controlled and I've only used morphine once."

She quickly removed the bandage on the shoulder and saw it only need another cleaning and it would be okay, moving down to his side she started unwrapping the bandage. "Look I need you to cut off his wet clothing and then take those blankets from over in the corner and cover him. We need to get him warm. What the hell possessed this man to swim a river at night?"

The medic who was cutting off his pants laughed, "well everyone always told me he was crazy, so I guess this just proves it. He swam across and lay in the weeds all day spying on the Germans and started back when it got dark. Speirs redefines the definition of crazy, that's why he did it."

The minute the medic had spoken Ron's name she dropped her hands from his side and walked to the other side of the stretcher. His head had been turned away from her when they brought him in, but now she could see the pale color of his face, which was made worse by his blue lips. Looking down at her hands she remember the last words she'd yelled at him. "_I mean it, don't come near me and don't talk to me, I don't care if you're bleeding to death I wouldn't touch you again for all the money in the world."_

_I told you little girl, be careful what you say, you might live to regret it._ Shaking her head she spoke aloud without thinking, "you're not going to die, this doesn't end this way."

The medic who'd been covering him stopped and looked at her, "ma'am you okay?"

Taking a deep breath she moved back to his side and began to wash the wound, "I'm fine, just got a little distracted for a moment. Let's get these wounds cleaned, and then him into a bed. I think one more shot of morphine wouldn't hurt."

The medic moved to get the morphine she'd asked for. When she realized she was alone she leaned down next to his head, "don't you die on me Ron. I've not finished with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas couldn't have been in a better mood. Lillian was beginning to soften around him again and it would only be a matter of time before he convinced her that they belonged together. Sitting down the coffee on the table he looked around expecting to see her walk in any minute. When she didn't appear he grabbed the closest medic. "Where's Lieutenant D'Amico?"

The medic tossed his head toward a back area, "she's in there with a patient that came in late last night. Some fool officer tried to swim a river and got shot. She's been in there since they brought him in."

Frowning he looked at the closed door, "you wouldn't happen to have a name would you?" The suspicion was already creeping up his spine. He knew if it were true, this would require a drastic counter action.

"Yeah it was Speirs. I'm telling you sir, the man is crazy, who the hell would swim across a river?"

Thomas didn't answer the man but started moving back to the room. Slowly he pushed the door open and wasn't surprised to see Lillian there by his side. She had her head lying on the bed beside his hips and her hand was holding his. He couldn't believe after all the work he'd done to win her back she was still choosing Ron over him.

Slamming the door behind him he watched as Lillian jerked up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Thomas, what are you doing? You could have woke him."

"Oh I don't think so my dear. In fact you and I are going to have a discussion."

Lil got to her feet and frowned at Thomas's tone. He was cold and controlled in a way she'd never seen. A shiver of fear ran up her spine as he opened the door and told a medic to go and get Jen, she was needed. When the door shut, she watched him lock it and step closer toward her.

"My dear Lillian, I'd have given you anything, as it is now, I'll just take it." He watched the fear appear in her eyes only to see her try and mask it.

"Thomas I don't know what you are thinking but…" the backhand caught her under her cheek bone knocking her back into the wall. She couldn't hide the shock she was feeling. Never in all their time together, had Thomas ever raised a hand to her. "What are you doing?"

Thomas smiled and reached for her wrist using it to twist her arm up and behind her back enjoying her wince of pain. "It's very simple my dear, I've tried to do this the easy way but apparently you can't stay away from him," he twisted her arm higher causing her to cry out in pain, "so I'm going to do it the hard way now. Take a good look at your lover you've been playing the whore for, this is the last time you ever come near him."

"You can't tell me what to do." She knew arguing with him when he held her arm in this position wasn't smart, but she couldn't let him know how scared she really was. The man in front of her looked like Thomas but this was someone she'd never met before.

He chuckled at her show of bravery. "You always were the hard one weren't you? Even now when you know I could break your wrist or arm with just a pull. Hmm, I'll tell you what, kiss lover boy good-bye and then let me tell you what happens if you get near him again."

He untwisted her arm but held onto her wrist as she bent to kiss Ron's lips. Once she'd stood again, he backhanded her back into the wall, this time splitting her lip. Leaning over her he grabbed the bruised wrist pulling her back to her feet enjoying the tears he saw in her eyes. "Now, I'll let you in on a little secret, I've got the money to ensure that he dies here and no one is ever the wiser." He saw the look of disbelief on her face and laughed. "Don't doubt me my dear; I'm sure I could find a medic who would overdose him right now for a mere thousand dollars."

"Why are you doing this?"

Leaning in he kissed her bruised cheek, "because I want you and I'm not above using whatever means I need to get you. Now, go unlock the door for Jen so she can sit with Ron. Then you'll move your items into my room and the two of us will discuss this tonight," giving her a hard shove towards the door, "now Lillian!"

Giving the man laying in the bed still unconscious a look she moved toward the door. There had to be away out of this, she just had to think. As if he could read her thoughts Thomas's voice echoed in the small room. "I mean it Lillian; I'll kill him if you even look at him again. Do you understand?" Nodding her head she unlocked the door to let Jen in.

**Okay so first of all, I know I've been a bit out of sorts lately. What with updating so infrequently and the like. Please try to hold out for another two weeks to put up with my crap. I promise after that, it should be smooth sailing for a few more months before I book it off to college lol. **

**That being said, I really hope you like this chapter. As always, a huge thank you to captain ty. After all, without her there would be no story. And a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I can't tell you guys how much that means to me. **

**No disrespect is meant for the real men of Easy Company on whom this fanfiction is based. We own only the OCs and the original plotline you may no recognize. **


	9. Chapter 9

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight_ -"Disturbia", Rihanna_ _  
_

Chapter 9

His eyes felt heavy and he was too hot. Those were the first conscious thoughts that went through his brain. He had to wake up something had happened but he couldn't get his mind to focus, just the broken sounds and thoughts.

_The sound of something hitting the wall…you can't stay away from him…do it the hard way now...you've been playing the whore for...another cry of pain…kiss lover boy good-bye…brush of cold soft lips across his…Why are you…_

"Ron, can you hear me?" The soft hand brushed across his forehead, cooling the heat that seemed to flow through his body. He heard a soft moan that he was sure came from him but still couldn't force his eyes open. Part of his mind told him to relax and stop fighting, sleep would be the best right now, but another part told him something was terribly wrong.

When the arm moved behind him to help him sit up enough to drink the cool water relieving his dry throat, licking his lips as he was eased back onto the cot he was able to crack his eyes. "Who's there?"

"Oh Ron, I'm so glad you are awake finally. You gave me quiet a scare last night when they brought you in, but not to worry, you're going to be fine."

Jen, Jen was in the room and had obviously been here all night. Then what were the strange sounds and conversations he remembered. "You've been here all night?"

She was glad he couldn't see her face because the frown currently marred her otherwise smooth features. She forced herself to smile, "well of course, I didn't want to leave you and I know how hard it can be for patients when they first come out of the morphine. Some even have strange dreams; I didn't want you to be alone."

Nodding his head he closed his eyes. She wasn't exactly who he'd wanted to wake up too, in fact he could have sworn he'd heard Lil's voice last night, but maybe it was the whole morphine haze that had him believing that.

Jen patted his arm, "I'll leave you to sleep, they'll want to ship you back to Mourmelon…"

"No, don't let them take me off the line. I just need to sleep and then I'll be better."

"Uh okay I'll talk to the doctor and see what I can do but I can't make any promises." By the time she'd finished speaking he was deeply asleep. Now was her chance to go and talk to Thomas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well he is awake and talking, he doesn't want to be moved off the line." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She was tired but glad that at least Lillian was out of her way.

"Fine he can stay, I don't think you need to worry about Lillian, I've got her firmly in hand."

She snorted and moved to the chair closing her eyes. "You've said that before and still she manages to get near him." She opened her eyes coldly meeting his, "how exactly are you going to keep her little enlisted friends from helping her?"

He shrugged and took a drink from his mug, "the same way I'm going to keep her in line with staying away from him. Threaten to have them killed if she doesn't do as I ask."

"Well if you think that will be enough, now I have to work my part of the plan and that is to get him into bed." Frowning she tapped her nail against her teeth in deep thought. "That might be harder than I'd first thought, you can keep her away from him, but what are we going to do if he won't stay away from her?"

"Hmm, yes you're right that could become a problem, let me think on it but till then we go forward as planned. Now if you'll excuse me, my shift is complete and I've got a sweet discussion waiting for me in my room."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She hadn't slept, not that she really expected to. Her arm, wrist and face were all aching and she had no idea how she was going to work tonight, if Thomas would let her work tonight. Dropping onto the bed she rubbed her eyes. How did this happen? Was she really scared to stand up for herself? No, not for herself, but for Ron, yes she was afraid. The man that had done this to her and was threatening Ron's life wasn't the man she knew.

Thomas had the money and influence and she knew that many of the medical personal were less than scrupulous, and would be grateful to do it for whatever small amount Thomas gave them. So yes he was more than capable of carrying out his threat if he wished.

Jumping back to her feet she resumed her pacing. She had to think, Thomas wasn't a violent man, why did he resort to this now? What had happened that forced him to this situation? When the door opened behind her she stopped pacing and turned to face the man she'd thought she knew.

"Well I'm glad to see that you did as I asked." Stepping inside he slowly closed the door behind him. For the first time since he'd known her he saw fear in Lillian's eyes and he had a moment of regret. He crossed the room slowly until he was beside her. Using only one finger he traced the bruise under one cheekbone. "I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

Grasping at the slim chance he'd changed his mind she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. "It doesn't have to be this way. I don't know what you think is going on, but there really is nothing between me and Ron."

The sad smile that crossed his face sent a shiver of fear down her spine, "I wish I could believe you, I really do. However, Jen saw the two of you in the alley and I seriously doubt she'd make something like that up. Then when you agreed so quickly I know you have to feel something for him."

"What are you talking about? I'd have done the same for anyone who you threatened. I'm not going to let someone who has nothing to do with us die just because of your insecurities." She immediately realized her mistake when he jerked his hand away.

Stomping to the window of the small room he tried to gain control of his emotions. He honestly didn't want to hit her again. When he'd done it the first time something exciting and new had curled and expanded in his belly. He knew he enjoyed hurting her. He couldn't hurt her emotionally, because he'd come to see that she was emotionally dead, but physically, there is where he could gain the upper hand.

Turning to face her and drawing a deep breath he attacked the subject, "what I want from you know is you naked and in my bed. Once I've had my fill of you, you can then go to work, but I warn you, I've got people watching and they'll know if you see him tonight. I want just once the thing you never gave me when we were engaged."

Lifting her chin she met his eyes, "and if I don't do as you ask?"

His hand grabbed her bruised wrist and squeezed down bringing tears to her eyes. "Well I guess I could see if this very slender wrist would snap as easily as I think it would."

"Fine, please just let go." When he released her wrist she cradled it to her chest for a moment. Finally gaining some control over the pain she slowly started undoing her top. "You'll have this, but you'll never really have me, so whatever it takes to stop you from hurting anyone."

Thomas stood for a moment staring at Lillian. She was completely naked in front of him and he couldn't have been more pleased. He'd always know she was a beautiful woman but to see her like this, took his breath away. Pulling her into his arms he dipped his head to caress her neck with his lips. "Don't kid yourself Lillian, you'll grow to enjoy my touch and soon we'll be married, it's only a matter of time."

Closing her eyes she let her mind escape the hell that she suddenly found herself in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mourmelon, France_

"Hey doll, we've stopped by everyday this week to see ya and ya always seem busy. When ya gonna come spend some time with the boys?" Bill had her trapped finally in the supply room. He thought it was strange that she was keeping her back to him; normally she'd have hugged him or something. There was definitely something not right here.

"Uh, I'm sorry Bill, I've just been very busy and with Jen going on leave to England it's just created more work is all. I promise to try and get to the bar tonight, I swear." She heard him step further into the room behind her and closed her eyes, praying he'd just give up and go away. When his hand wrapped around her wrist to pull her around she couldn't stop the cry of pain and wrenched it out of his grasp.

"Hey, sorry I didn't realize you was hurt. What happened doll?" Bill leaned around her shoulder to try and see her face but she turned her head further away from him. Frowning he rested his hands on her shoulders, "kid, whatever is going on ya know ya can trust me. Talk to me."

"Bill you need to go, please you can't be here. Don't worry about it; I dropped a box on my arm is all. Please just go, I'll stop by tonight if I can."

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. There was something strange going on. He heard the catch in her voice when she spoke to him and he knew that something else was going on, he'd just have to find out what it was. "Sure doll, don't work too hard and I hope to see you tonight."

She heard the door close and dropped her head against the shelf. Thomas had twisted her wrist again last night and this time she was sure it was sprained. Bill didn't mean to hurt her but she just ached all over. The bruise on her check was slowly fading but on her wrist, he kept bruising that one, just to reinforce how she needed to stay in line. She hated him and she hated her life, some days she wished for a mortar attack just to end it all.

Jen had danced around this morning telling her that Ron had asked her to go with him to England and how lucky they both were to be able to have the time away. The only happiness Lil felt was that with him gone she might be able to have some peace from Thomas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron glanced over at the woman sleeping next to him. She wasn't what he wanted but she'd satisfied the urge. Lil was the woman he really wanted and since they'd returned to Mourmelon he hadn't seen her anywhere. When he'd asked Jen about her, she'd gotten a strange look on her face and said that Lil had started working extra shifts.

Something about that bothered him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Yeah she'd always been a workaholic, but there was still something about Holland that was eating at him. When he closed his eyes he still could catch parts of conversations and the voices over and over again. He was positive the voice he kept hearing was Lil's. What had happened that night? How could one woman manage to hide as well as she was hiding? There were too many questions for him to sleep.

Getting out of bed he walked to the window and looked out over the small town of Aldbourne. He wasn't sure why he'd brought Jen, maybe it was to just keep her quiet. She'd developed this annoying habit of pouting when he didn't spend every free moment he had with her. Glancing back over his shoulder he couldn't help but think she was behind whatever was going on with Lil. Well when he got back to Holland he was going to find out exactly what was going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nurse, I need a nurse in here."

Lil pushed herself away from the wall and headed to the other room. She was bone tired and if she ever heard another person yell for a nurse it would be too soon.

"Okay what'd we have?"

"Hey doll, nothing a little time in the hospital won't fix."

Lil's head jerked up to look at Bill who had a grin resembling a grimace on his face. "Damn it Bill what have you done to your leg?"

"Oh see now don't go being all mad, we was just out joy riding and well I guess I might have gotten a little carried away."

Sighing she gave him a hard glare, "a little? Damn it Bill, this is at least a month in the hospital. Medic, go in the other room and grab some morphine before we start, I want him as comfortable as possible."

Bill had suddenly grown silent when she'd turned her head. He could see the fading yellow along her jaw and cheek. "Hey doll, what happened to your cheek?"

Lillian jerked her head to the side and dropped it, "nothing, I told you I dropped something a few weeks ago and I got my face as well." She didn't look up to see if he believed her or not. She injected him with the morphine and waited for it to take effect. Turning to the medic she told him to go get started on the paperwork.

They were just moving Bill to the ambulance when Babe appeared, "hey they told me you was shipping out. Don't get to comfortable there in that hospital. You know we got that football game on Christmas Day."

"Yeah kid, I'll be there, don't worry about old Wild Bill. Never could keep me down. Hey I need you to keep an eye on Lil while I'm gone. Something's up with her and she won't tell me. Just watch okay?"

"Yeah sure Bill, maybe I can get Winters to talk to her, he's pretty good about things like that."

Bill nodded, "yeah good idea. See yah kid; don't let them go through my stuff." The ambulance door shut and they were off. Babe turned and could just make out Lil standing in the doorway, as soon as she saw him looking her way she took off. Hmm, Bill was right something was definitely going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One foot in front of the other, just one more step. She watched each step she took, just to make sure she was still on her feet. This couldn't go on, she'd not slept in…stopping she raised her head and really had to think. Three days. It had been three days since the last time she'd really slept. Dropping her head she forced herself to start walking. No wonder she was watching her feet just to make sure she was still moving.

Thomas didn't let her sleep. Even when he was done and she could roll to her side of the small bed she didn't sleep. Last night he'd hit her again and she had no idea exactly how he found the same spot, but the cheek that had been healing was now bruising again. Taking a deep sigh she smacked directly into someone and would have fallen onto her ass had two hands not grabbed her shoulders steadying her.

"Lillian, are you okay?"

"Oh Dick, I'm sorry I must have been day dreaming." She didn't look up, she knew better. Dick Winters was one of the few people she'd ever met that seemed to look into your soul with those piercing blue eyes. He also had this calming effect that made you want to share your darkest secrets. The choice was taken away from her when Dick cupped her chin and raised her head.

"Lillian, you look terrible, when did you sleep last?" His calm voice soothed her and she could begin to feel herself weaken. She knew he'd seen her cheek, but his eyes stayed focused on hers. The only thing that gave him way was the wrinkle between his brows.

Wrapping her hand around his wrist, "I'm fine Dick; just a little under the weather is all. I need to get to the hospital."

"To check yourself in right? Lillian, talk to me, I see the dark circles under your eyes and even with your dark skin I can see the bruise on your face. Who's hurting you?"

His calm voice had the effect she'd been fighting against. The tears wept from her eyes, "I-I can't tell you. P-please understand it has n-nothing to d-do with you. I-I can't let someone else be hurt." She had no idea how she'd managed to force those words out but she had and now she could see the confusion in his expression.

"I'm not going to make you talk, but you need to get away from who's doing this. Just know Lillian, I'm always here and you know Bill and Babe are too."

Smiling she leaned in and hugged him, when she did speak her voice was muffled against his chest. "Will you tell me one thing?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

Looking around she looked up at Dick and sighed, "how's Ron? Did he recover from his wounds?"

Dick laughed, "yeah he's doing very well. But I thought you were on duty that night, that's what the Dog Company medic had said. Lillian, do any of these," he brushed his fingers across her bruised cheek, "have something to do with Ron?"

She pushed away from him and her eyes began to dart everywhere afraid someone, anyone would hear the conversation. "No, no it has nothing to do with him, I just wanted to know. Oh and it wasn't me that night, he must have me confused with Jen."

Dick watched her skirt around him and practically run to the hospital. Frowning he continued on to the mess hall. He knew the Dog Company medic wasn't mistaken. There was only one black haired nurse with green eyes anywhere in Holland. He'd have to talk to Ron when he got back.

**Okay so another exciting chapter. As always a HUGE thank you to captain ty. She wrote this master piece after all. :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much we appreciate it. **

**We mean no disrespect to the real men of Easy Company. We only own the characters and plot that you don't recognize. **


	10. Chapter 10

_I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort  
Ohohoh…-"Disturbia", Rihanna_ _  
_

Chapter 10

Dick was trying his best to muddle through the paperwork on his desk, his work being made all the harder as he listened to Nixon and Harry Welsh talking about other things. He was just about to tell them to find somewhere else to hang out when the knock came. He looked up grateful for any distractions, only to smile at Bill Guarnere standing in his doorway.

Nixon and Harry were moving to great him as he entered. Dick noticed he still had a very prominent limp, so the chances of him having escaped the hospital were very high.

"Uh yeah sir, I'm back. I escaped from that hospital I hope that don't cause you no problems."

Dick looked up from under his lids, "would you care if it did?" Not waiting for Bill to answer Dick stood and looked at the others, "could you excuse us for a second?" When the door closed behind them, Dick turned to face Bill, "you need to go to the hospital today."

Bill felt the fear ride up his spine; he'd only been gone two weeks, what had happened? Licking his lips, "alright sir, can I ask what's wrong?" He watched as Winters moved back behind the desk, his lips were pulled tight and he face showed the internal struggle he was feeling.

"I ran into Lillian this week. Babe had wanted me to talk to her because he was becoming concerned about how withdrawn she had become, but before I could find her, we ran into each other literally. I think I now understand what is going on, how much do you know about this doctor of hers?"

Bill ran a hand around the back of his neck trying to release the tension that had suddenly began to build. "Uh, not too much, I do know they were engaged before the war, but it had ended with him leaving her why? What happened sir?"

"Bill I don't know, but I think that this man has been hurting her. When I ran into her she had a bruise along her cheek."

Bill shook his head, "I should've seen it, and her wrist was bruised before I left for the hospital. Sir, what do I do?"

Dick shook his head, "I don't know what to do. Something strange is going on between them because when she was talking to me she seemed worried that someone would see or hear us. Talk to her Bill and see if you can find out anything, I think she is protecting someone because she said she didn't want anyone getting hurt."

Bill nodded and started for the door. "Yeah well I'm heading over there now; I'll let the others know to come back in."

Dick watched Bill leave with a feeling of unease. There was definitely something going on here and he felt that whatever it was had to do Ron's injury in Holland. Now if he could just find Ron. His thoughts were distracted when Nixon waved another piece of paper in his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill stood watching her from the doorway. She didn't look up and she didn't move fast. It was if every move of her body was to keep someone from noticing her, in fact she moved like a ghost, passing through but never really stopping. The uniform she was wearing had to be at least two sizes too big. It would have fallen off her if not for the belt around her small waist. As he watched her treat the next patient her touch was as gentle as ever but she was not using her right hand as much as she should, and he noticed it wrapped in a bandage.

Waiting until she sat down her supplies, he plastered a smile on his face, "hey doll, your favorite guy is back." He was even surprised at how upbeat and natural his voice was, but when she didn't turn he knew something was wrong. Walking over he gently touched her shoulder, "hey, Lil, I'm back and all in one piece."

Her head never lifted but he heard her mumble, "that's great Bill nice to have you back. I need to get back to work."

When she started to move away from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the other room away from the patients. "Oh no you don't, we're going to talk if I have to stay here all night, so you either tell me what the hell is going on or do I go get Joe and we start hurting someone? You're choice."

When he saw her shoulders shaking he didn't know what to make of it, but when she threw her arms around his neck he felt the wetness against his cheek and that's when he figured out she was crying. "Hey easy doll, come on you can tell me what's wrong?" The crying seemed to intensify yet she didn't make one sound. Pulling her closer he held her until the shaking began to slow then he eased her into a chair and kneeled in front of her.

Reaching out he gently wiped the tears from her face and got a good look at her cheek, which had faded to a dull yellow by this point, but he could see now why Winters would be worried. He saw her draw a deep breath and finally look at him. The bright green eyes weren't bright anymore and they seemed to be as dead and lifeless as a doll.

"I'm glad you're back, but you really shouldn't be here, no good will come from this." Her voice was choked with tears and it sounded rusty like she rarely spoke any more.

"Yeah, well I don't care. I want you to tell me what is going on. You were fine when I left, I come back and you're…just existing. Who or what is hurting you?"

She shook her head, "if I tell you it will cause more problems." She looked away from him and down at the floor.

Bill ran his thumb across the back of her hand softly. He was trying anything to soothe her, hell soothe him. She wasn't going to talk to him. Then an idea hit him. "Okay, you don't have to tell me, but if I guess, will you tell me if I'm right or not?"

Meeting his eyes, she slowly nodded her head that she would. "Okay good girl. Let's see, I have a strong idea that Thomas is keeping you away from everyone is that right?" He paused and waited, the nod of her head indicating he was right was almost so small he missed it. "Okay, he's the one who's been hurting you too isn't he?" Again the small nod, this time accompanied with tears dropping on his hand.

Taking a deep breath Bill released it slowly, "he's using someone or something to make you stay isn't he?" More drops on the back of his hand told him what he needed to confirm his suspensions. Now that he knew the answers to the questions, what did he do to get her away from the problem?

Pulling her into his arms he held her and gently stroked her hair, "it's okay doll, we'll find a way to get you away from him. But you can't keep letting him hurt you like this."

When she spoke, it was so low he almost didn't hear her, "I know, but I won't let him hurt someone who has nothing to do with this."

"Okay, but you can't let him keep hurting you, tell me what he is using against you?" Bill's frustration was growing. He knew it had to be something bad for her to comply so easily but he'd never seen someone as broken as she was right now. Sighing he decided to let it go for the moment. He'd pushed her hard enough and maybe if he asked around he'd find the answer for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick was heading for the car that would take him to Paris when he ran into Ron and it jogged his memory as to what he'd wanted to talk to him about. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you remember about your time in the aid station in Holland?"

Ron raised a brow, "well that's a strange question to ask, why you want to know?"

"Look I just wanted to know if you remember seeing Lillian there or not?"

Ron frowned for a moment, the voice that had been in his memory was hers, but she hadn't been there when he woke up, Jen swore she'd been with him the whole night. "I really can't say. I was unconscious when they brought me in then when I woke up Jen was there. Told me she'd been there the entire night, why?"

Dick frowned and threw his bag into the car, "see that's where I'm confused, your medic told me that a dark haired nurse with green eyes had taken over when they brought you in. Ron, I think you need to have a talk with your medic, something strange is going on with Lillian and I believe Holland is the reason. Look I've got to go let me know what you find out."

Ron nodded and watched the car drive off. He knew something was wrong with that night in Holland. Smirking he decided that the only person who would tell him with truth about that night was Miller. Heading back toward the company CP he devised the most intimidating way to get information out of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time he got back to the company CP, he found the medic had gone back to the hospital for supplies, not the place he wanted to start asking questions, but it still might work to his advantage. Smirking he entered the place as if he owned it and found his medic in the supply room. Leaning casually against the doorframe he attacked while the other man had his back turned.

"So Miller, I never asked, but would you mind telling me what happened the night I was wounded." He had to hold back the chuckle as the medic dropped what he was holding and let out a very feminine sounding squeak.

"Oh uh, Lieutenant Speirs, I didn't hear you come in, uh yeah sure I can tell you. Uh let's see we got you stabilized then put you in the jeep and brought you to the hospital."

The kid shrugged and started to turn back to what he was doing when Speirs voice stopped him, "what happened at the hospital?"

Miller frowned for a moment. "Well when we got there I had to yell for someone then this really good lookin' nurse came out and she took over and we got you cleaned up and into a bed." Miller watched Speirs face for any sign of reaction. When he saw the look of annoyance pass over his face, he cringed. "Really sir, I'm not sure what else to tell you. Once we got you into bed, the nurse let us go."

"This nurse, the good looking one, what color hair did she have?"

Miller seemed to relax, "oh yeah she had black hair and the greenest eyes. Really pretty sir, you know when she found out it was you she said something really strange, didn't make sense." Shrugging again, he bent to pick up the box he'd dropped only to find Speirs hand gripping his arm tightly.

"What did she say Miller and if you don't tell me everything this time I swear you're about to become your own patient."

The kid swallowed hard, "she said that you weren't going to die on her, and that this wasn't going to end like this. Honest sir, that's all she said, I've got no idea what she meant and when I asked her she told me not to worry about it."

Releasing Miller's arm he nodded, "thanks, that's all for now. Oh and this conversation never happened."

Miller watched Speirs leave before he slumped against the shelves. He had no problem keeping this story to himself; no one would believe him any way.

Ron paused outside the hospital and lit a cigarette. Jen had lied. The next question was why. Dick had been right, something funny had gone on in Holland and he was going to have a talk with his sweet and loving girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He prided himself on his patience and sitting in the dark room waiting on her didn't take much. Just a strong desire to gain the advantage by scaring her. When the door opened and she slipped inside, she didn't bother with the light but continued to mumble under her breath. His eyebrow lifted as she mumbled about Lil's attitude and how she just moved through space not saying anything.

He'd waited an additional three days before he confronted her. He had to calm down and regain perspective of the situation. Actually, he'd been too pissed for the last three days to talk to her. He hated being lied to and he hated been made a fool of and he had a strong suspicion that both had just happened.

When she dropped onto the bed to take her boots off he slowly got out the chair and approached her. He was silent as he stalked his prey and when she dropped a boot on top of his, her scream gave him a sense of accomplishment.

"Jesus Ron why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Her hand was grasping her shirt and her breath was less than steady, he'd accomplished his mission. Reaching behind him, he flipped the switch and the small room lit with a dim light. "Well you see, I wanted to surprise you and it looks like I did. I also wanted some answers to a few questions."

Jen eased back slowly on the bed to put a small amount of room between them. She didn't like the look on his face, something had happened and she'd just bet it had something to do with Lil. "Well okay, what's going on?"

"Hmm, see someone brought it to my attention that something happened in Holland that might not be exactly as you stated."

"Oh Ron, now why would you ever doubt what I told you? I mean why would I not be truthful about everything, how would it benefit me?" She tried to keep her voice light and joking but inside, her stomach was twisting into knots. Someone had talked and now she had to find out what exactly he thought he knew.

"Well, I'll start with the fact that you weren't there when they brought me in, it was Lil and before you start to deny it my medic confirmed her identity, so now I'll ask you again, why?"

Before Jen could speak, the pounding on her door broke the tension and she quickly slipped past Ron to the door. "I'm glad I found you. Get Lil and Thomas and get your asses back to the hospital, we're moving out you've got maybe two hours to get things together."

Jen watched the Regimental surgeon run down the hall and slowly shut the door turning back to face Ron. "Well I guess I need to get moving. We'll need to talk about this later I really don't have time for this."

Ron grabbed her arm before she could grab her boot, "oh yeah, we'll talk, I don't like to be lied to Jen. Remember that." The slamming of the door behind him chilled her to the bone. She'd have to talk to Thomas, if Ron kept asking questions, he would eventually figure everything out and that couldn't happen for the next few weeks. She need time to make her plan sound believable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas was following closely behind Lillian. She'd been quiet and was doing her job packing but something was off here. He'd heard that Bill was back and they'd been seen talking but as far as he could see she was normal.

"Thomas I think this is the last load, I'm going to take it out to the truck and then try and find as many medics as I can and pass along supplies until I'm out." Lil didn't really raise her head, she knew if he saw her eyes he'd see the truth, she wanted to check on Bill and Joe.

"Hmm, well maybe I need to come with you? I could help you carry more." He didn't know why letting her out of his sight worried him, but something about today had just seemed off to him.

"No, that's okay, won't take but a moment. Oh look here Jen comes; I'll be back in a few." Lil scrambled away before he could say any more, but the look on Jen's face led her to believe that Thomas was going to be busy with her anyway.

"Thomas you have to do something, anything."

His brows lifted and then he sighed, Jen was always the dramatic one. "Alright, what do I have to do something about now?" This situation was getting out of hand.

Jen looked around before she moved closer and dropped her voice to just above a whisper, "Ron knows that I wasn't there all night and he's pissed that I lied to him. Not only that he knows that Lil was there. What are we going to do?"

Shrugging he turned back to looking for Lil, "do, what do you mean do? Nothing, so what he's upset you lied, that has nothing to do with our plan. As long as he stays away from Lillian then he'll just be upset with you." Turning back to frown down at Jen, "so what's the problem."

The low growl that emanated from her would have done a tiger proud, "what's the problem he asks?" Throwing her hands in the air she began to pace in the small space in front of him, "well the problem is this, he knows I lied about this and will become suspicious as to why she wasn't there when he woke up. Also when I need him to really believe me he won't." Seeing that none of this was getting through to Thomas she grabbed him by his uniform pulling his face down level with hers, "look you idiot, if he talks to her he will get it out of her that she is being kept away from him."

Thomas slapped her hand away in frustration, "no he won't, she's too afraid I'll kill him, she's not about to say anything. Trust me I've got the situation well in hand."

Jen lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "really, you have it in hand. Okay hotshot then tell me why she's getting on the truck with those friends of hers." Jen pointed behind him.

Thomas turned to see Bill boost her into the back of the truck and then get in himself, the tailgate closing immediately. "Damn her, apparently we'll have to discuss this when we get to wherever we're going. I can't believe she did that."

Jen patted his face, "believe it sweet pea, she's not as cowed as you think. Get control of the situation before something drastic has to happen." Spinning on her heel, she left Thomas to wonder what exactly she'd meant by something drastic.

**Disclaimer: We mean no disrespect to the real men of Easy Company. **

**Huge thanks first off all to captain ty who wrote this masterpiece. Without her, where would we be? hehe And thank you also to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their alerts and favorites. I can't tell you how much we appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter enough to review. *puppy dog eyes***


	11. Chapter 11

Because there's no explaining what your imagination  
Can make you see and feel  
Seems like a dream  
(They) got me hypnotized_-"Hypnotized", Bob Welch_ _  
_

Chapter 11

Lil settled in the truck comfortably between Bill and Buck, and was probably the only person not complaining about the cold or the uncomfortable ride. She could finally relax and enjoy being back with the men that she loved like family. She still couldn't believe that she was able to slip away from Thomas, the man watched her like a hawk. For the first time in months, she had actually been thankful to see Jen. The woman had distracted Thomas just long enough to let her hop on the truck with Bill.

"Alright doll, tell me what's going on? I'd rather help you with your problems than sit here and freeze my ass off." Bill lifted a brow and waited for Lil's response. He'd pushed her hard this past week, but he wanted her to start talking. If she didn't there was no way for him to help her.

Lil shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, you've guessed most of it, he's holding something over my head and I can't just let that happen."

"Damn it Lil, you can't let him keep hurting you either. How's your wrist? I see how Doc has it wrapped. You gonna keep letting him do that till he finally breaks it?"

She crossed her arms and heaved a sigh, "Bill it's not that easy. I only wish I could do something about it, about him, but with him doing this…I just can't please understand." She didn't bother to hide the tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes. She was just so tired. Tired of hurting, tired of not having what she wanted.

When Bill pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders she closed her eyes and thought about what it was she really wanted. If she was truthful, she knew what she wanted and he was beyond her reach and the least she could do was keep him safe, even if it meant giving him to Jen. She was confused when her feelings had changed, but it was probably seeing him bloody and pale on that stretcher. The world would have been a boring place without him. This entire situation had developed into a real mess.

"Okay doll, but if it's me and Joe he's using, don't let that stop you. We can take care of ourselves. We ain't afraid of nothin', well except maybe you and a needle."

The small giggle he felt more than heard made Bill smile. She'd not had much to laugh or smile about, he was just glad that she had smiled if only for a brief time anyway.

"Well it was the two of you as well, but I knew that you could take care of yourself. The other person at the time had no way to defend against an attack and then by the time he could, I was just too tired to fight."

He frowned down on the top of her head. Something strange was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Look doll, if said person can defend themselves now, why you still putting yourself through this?"

Sitting back up she met Bill's eyes with utter calm, "because I'm not completely sure he could defend himself. Thomas has a lot of money, this person isn't exactly well liked, and I can see people lining up to hurt him. And well, there really wasn't anything between us except…"

"Yeah, except what?"

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eye, "lust okay, nothing but pure lust. I don't know why I care about him but I do and I'll not let someone get hurt if I can stop it, even if they are a bit of a jerk sometimes."

Bill hummed to himself, she was being very protective of someone she considered a jerk, and she'd been extremely careful to keep the name of said person to herself. Lifting a brow, he looked over at her, "so how did you meet the jerk and how would Thomas know to hold this person against ya?"

She could feel her face heat up and knew she was probably blushing, "we met by accident before the invasion, back in New York. I never expected to see him again and well, there he was." Bill's elbow to her ribs was his way of encouraging her to continue, "Alright, stop elbowing me. So when he came in wounded, I stayed with him, fell asleep and Thomas caught us."

Bill's smirk grew, he had a very good idea who she was talking about but loved her too much to say it aloud in the back of the truck. He knew that the boys would jump on this with both feet. Instead, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Look, if it's who I think you're talking about, he can take care of himself, trust me. Also, I think you're writing him off a little soon, I have a feeling that things ain't as they appear."

Feigning disinterest she sniffed and lifted a haughty brow at Bill, "I've no idea what or who you are talking about. I assure you that other than attraction there is nothing else there. Can we just drop this?"

"Sure doll, I'll drop it, for now anyway, but you can't keep nothing from Wild Bill forever, just remember that."

Dropping her head back on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. She knew Bill was probably right and she couldn't hide the identity forever, she just wanted to hide it a little longer is all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The jerking halt of the truck would have knocked her into the floor had Joe not grabbed her. "Okay steady there. Damn I wish I could sleep as deeply as you did."

Lil smiled and let him help her down from the truck. It wasn't a matter of her being able to sleep deeply, it was a matter of exhaustion. Those few hours were the most sleep she'd had in weeks. The minute her feet hit the ground she longed to be back in the truck. The cold December wind cut through the heavy jacket she was wearing like a knife. Shivering she moved quickly to the side of the truck trying to block as much wind as she could. The men were slowly beginning to build fire pits from burning fuel, maybe she should make her way over and…

The thought was completely dead in her brain. He was standing about fifty feet from her and he'd seen her about the same time she'd seen him. Whatever there was between them jumped across the space running up her spine causing her to shiver, not from cold but the promise she saw in his eyes. He looked good, who was she kidding, he looked better than good. Then when his lips slid slowly into a smirk, she found her own smile slipping into space.

Her feet were moving without her realizing it, slowly closing the gap between them. She knew he would be warm and with him, she'd never feel cold again. His eyes seemed to glow with their own intensity and she felt herself drawn to him, when she knew she shouldn't.

When she was ten feet from him, the sudden pain in her wrist had her wincing and spinning to see what had caused it. Thomas had grabbed her wrist and now held it clenched in his hand, the look on his face scaring her.

"I've been calling you Lillian," the voice was low and deadly calm, a stunning contrast to the look on his face now. "We are being loaded on these trucks and being moved to somewhere else, you will come with me now. Or do we need to discuss why you should?" His eyes lifted briefly over her head and she knew who he was looking at.

Glancing back at Ron she felt her eyes begin to tear up, she'd become so emotional lately, but this time she could blame it on the pain Thomas was causing her. When she finally spoke she was shocked at how calm her voice sounded, "no, there is no need to discuss anything, but you need to release my wrist. I won't fight you and I'll do as you ask."

Thomas released her wrist but not before he gave her a hard pull so that she was beside him when he let go. Once he began to walk, she fell into step with him, glancing briefly over her shoulder at what she wanted most once again slipping away.

Ron was confused, she'd started toward him and then suddenly Thomas showed up grabbed her arm and she was leaving. The sadness in her eyes clearly indicated that walking away from him was the last thing she wanted to do. What the hell was going on here? He knew the only way to figure it out was just to ask; he'd made it only a few steps when Jen stepped in front of him.

"Ron, I'm so glad I caught you before they moved us. They are taking us directly into Bastogne and we're setting up in the hospital there. I just wanted to let you know where I'd be so you didn't worry."

Her hand sliding down his chest caused him to lose Thomas and Lil in the growing crowd. Sighing in exasperation, he pushed her hand aside, "fine go then, I'll see you later." He intended to walk away but the calculating look on Jen's face had him pausing and turning back to face her. "Oh yeah, don't think that conversation we started in Mourmelon is over. You still owe me an explanation about Holland, oh and Jen, before you start thinking up another lie, remember I'll know if you do."

He didn't wait to see what effect his words would have on her. He found he had more important issues to worry about and that was making sure his men grabbed as much ammo and supplies as they could from the retreating unit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bill had stepped back around the truck after being called by Babe and when he saw the soldiers retreating he'd thought that was what Babe was yelling about until Babe pointed across the road to the other side, where a whole new set of drama was playing out.

He knew he should be moving and that he should be collecting as much ammo as he could but he was being held in place by the look on Lil's face. He'd only needed a moment to follow the direction of her gaze and damn if he hadn't been right in his guess, Lieutenant Speirs. In fact, ole Sparky was looking at her with the same intensity as most men look at a porterhouse steak. The smile that graced the man's lips caused Bill to shiver. There was just something scary about seeing Speirs smile.

When Lil began to walk forward Bill was silently cheering her on, this had to be who she was protecting. Glancing at the man walking past him he turned his attention away from her for only a moment, just to have it return quickly at her gasp of pain. Thomas the bastard had her by the same wrist he'd sprained just last week and if the look on the man's face was any indication he was pissed.

Bill started forward; with every intention of making Thomas release her when Babe grabbed his arm. "Don't do it Sarge, there is something else going on, look she's going with him."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lil fall into step beside Thomas and cast one last look over her shoulder at Speirs. The look on her face broke his heart, but Babe was right, this wasn't the time to handle it. Giving one last look at Speirs he saw that Jen was standing in front of him and from the looks of it was trying to sweet talk her way into his good graces. Bill actually laughed when he batted her hand away then said something that caused the woman to lose all her color.

Slapping a hand on Babe's back, "you know I think this whole thing is going to get a lot more interesting before it's over."

Babe gave him a shrug, "maybe I just hope they don't hurt Lil anymore."

Bill shook his head, "nay, I think their days of hurting her just ended."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ride into Bastogne was quiet with the three of them staring at one another trying to assess the situation. Lillian had made a decision on that road, she was over being whipped, if it cost her Ron, so be it, maybe Bill was right, the man could take care of himself. She could see Jen watching her and knew that whatever had changed with Thomas was a direct result of her. She'd seen what happened on the road and it didn't appear that Ron was all that happy with Jen.

"Look Lillian, I don't know what kind of game you're playing at but you need to understand he is mine and you stay away from him." The menace in Jen's voice only caused Lil to smile sweetly.

"My dear Jen, exactly how was I near him? Hmm, please explain, because I'm pretty sure that all I was doing was looking his direction. Scared you can't hold on to him?" She never let the sweet smile slip from her lips but inside she was cheering. Jen's face had turned the color of a beet and she was sure the cold had nothing to do with it. She'd have enjoyed her small triumph more if Thomas had kept quiet.

"Really Lillian, I think everyone saw the way the two of you were staring at one another. You really shouldn't try to steal other people's boyfriends, I'd have thought I was enough for you, or do we need to reexamine all the reasons I'm a better match for you." While his words were innocent enough, she knew the underlying meaning; he was going to use his money to keep her away.

Lillian shrugged and looked at her nails feigning boredom. "You know, the two of you really need to get together, I hear that psychotic paranoids make great partners."

"You lying bitch, tell me how the two of you know each other? You've kept it such a secret; why not tell because I refuse to believe that the little scene I saw in the alley was brought on without some past incident." The words Jen were screaming only seemed to amuse Lil further. There was no way she was going to tell either of them the whole story.

When the truck jerked to a stop, Lil hopped out and stood beside the tailgate waiting on them. "Let's make one thing clear shall we. I'm not after your boyfriend and if the two of you are having problems, well then that's on you."

The retort she was sure was coming was cut off by the arrival of an attractive blonde, "oh wonderful I'm glad you're here. I'm Renee, please follow me." The voice carried a heavy French accent, but the words were soft and soothing.

Lillian waved her arm to the side indicating that Jen could precede her and once the other woman moved, Lil made to follow her only to be stopped short by Thomas grabbing her upper arm.

"This isn't done Lillian, we'll discuss this later." His words were punctuated by one harder squeeze that had her wincing. Thomas stared coldly into her eyes before releasing her arm and following Jen. Reaching up to rub her upper arm, she knew she had to do something but had no idea how she was going to get away.

Frowning, she followed Renee through the makeshift hospital trying to listen but her thoughts were preoccupied with her escape. They'd heard that Bastogne was surrounded so it wasn't like she could run far, but maybe just maybe she could make it to Easy's part of the line. Facing the German's and the cold were suddenly more appealing than staying one more day with these people.

When Renee finished the short tour, she turned to face them, "I'm sorry that the accommodations aren't better but we do have a few rooms. Most of us share so I was thinking that maybe Lil and Jen could…"

"No, Lillian will be staying with me as we are engaged I feel it only proper that we are together. I'm sure you can find somewhere for Jen to sleep now can't you?" Thomas's voice was smooth and calm, the one he used when normally speaking with superior officers when he wanted to convince them he was a team player.

Lillian jerked her head around to stare at him; there was no way in hell she was staying with him. Deciding to try out her new attitude she snorted loudly at the end of his speech, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we weremengaged. In fact I'm almost positive that you left me years ago to marry another woman." Smiling sweetly at Thomas's red face, she turned her back on him to grace Renee with the smile. "Renee, I'm sure I can sleep somewhere else, in fact I have no problem splitting time on a bed with someone."

Thomas grabbing her arm and pulling her away, "Come my dear we need to talk and I see a small area here that we can use for the discussion", cut off Renee's reply.

Once they were behind the small wall that separated this storage area from the rest of the large room Thomas shoved her against the back wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't ever contradict me again!"

Lillian pushed off the wall and got back in his face, "I'd strongly encourage you not to push me again. Bottom line Thomas is I'm done with you and this charade we've been playing." The backhanded blow caught her more across the mouth than the jaw and when she managed to recover enough and wipe her mouth; the back of her hand was tinged with blood.

He'd never been so angry in his life. He had no idea what'd happened on the ride to Bastogne but suddenly Lillian had developed a spine. The blood on her mouth gave him small comfort and he knew if he didn't do something quickly he would lose control of her completely. Stepping closer so he didn't have to raise his voice, "my dear, I would encourage you to remember that I can have the man killed. It would hurt Jen, but I'm sure she'll recover. You are mine Lillian until I say otherwise. Have I made myself clear?"

Lillian looked over Thomas's shoulder to see Renee standing there was a shocked expression on her face. Frowning she turned her attention back to Thomas, "I have a feeling that killing him might prove a little harder than you think, but for now I'll let this go. I'm not sleeping with you any more though; I think I'd rather sleep with the Germans before you." When she saw him lift his hand she quickly spoke, "oh Renee, I'm glad you're here, if you'll just show me where I'm staying I'll drop my gear and help you." Stepping around Thomas, she wrapped Renee's arm in hers and walked away.

"Hmm, well that went well. What are you going to do now?"

Jen had slid up beside him so silently he had to lock his body to keep from jumping. "I don't know and you know I'm not so sure I want to play this game anymore. She's right you know, even if I tried something, now that he's back on his feet, not an easy man to have killed. What do you suggest, since after all this was your idea?"

Jen frowned, "look I need at least another week before I can put my plan into work. Other than that I have no idea what you do, but I must say, making her bleed was interesting."

The strange light in Jen's eyes had Thomas shuddering, he was being to agree with Lillian; Jen was crazy.

Jen started to leave then paused, "you know if all else fails, you're not that fond of her are you? I mean really, she's really not up to your standards at all. This is a war zone and accidents happen all the time." She felt the room as if she merely was discussing the weather. In that small moment, Thomas realized what a mistake he'd made by dealing with her.

**Oh and Lillian FINALLY stands up to those two again. I'm excited, I don't know about you guys. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. And as ever, thank you so much expecially to captain ty. She's the brilliant mastermind behind all this. Without her, we wouldn't have much of a story lol. And thank you to everyone whose been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their alerts and to their favorites. **


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes (I can't wait)_-"See You Again", Miley Cyrus_ _  
_

Chapter 12

The blood was dripping on the stone floor. She watched the drops hit the floor like rain. Somehow she found the energy to shake her head and try to clear her dazed brain. Her black hair had fallen free of the bun at the base of her neck and was hanging down around her face dragging along the floor. She somehow was managing to keep it out of the blood.

Reaching up she wiped at her mouth, unsure if the blood was coming from the inside or outside, but right now, all she could focus on was the stinging pain of her mouth. Focusing all her attention, she managed to get her feet under. As she did, she glanced up from under her hair at Thomas. The ass was standing in front of the door with his fist clenched. Slowly she pushed to her feet and faced him. "Well are you done for tonight or are we going to do this again?"

Thomas shook his head in sheer frustration. "Why do you make me do this? All I want to do is love you, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Her laugh was bitter and in the small room, it seemed to echo, "I've told you that I'm not doing that any more. You want to beat me, then so be it, but I'm not going to give you what you want so easily." Reaching up she wiped the blood away from her mouth and stared at the back of her hand. "Step aside and let me go, I've got work to do."

When she moved toward him, she thought for a moment that he would take another slap at her, but instead he moved away from the door and let her go. The constant battle between them had gone on for the last two weeks and she was bruised and battered but she'd yet to sleep with him again.

As she moved onto the main floor, she saw Jen slipping past her and headed to the backroom where she and Thomas had been sleeping. Well they could do as they wished, she would help those that she could and let the rest go.

"Oh my God, what has he done now? Come on let me clean this up, I can't have you trying to take care of the wounded when you're dripping blood on them." Renee's calming voice forced her to follow like a small child after its mother.

Renee treated the busted lip and looked over her face. Shaking her head, she made tsking noises at what she saw. "How much longer is this going to go on? Hmm, the bruise around your eye hasn't healed; it's merely healed to a faded yellow. Now, now this lip is busted for what the third, or is it the fourth time? Please Lillian, make this stop."

Smiling on only one side of her face, she grabbed Renee's hand, "don't worry. I'm okay, honestly. Don't worry, all this will work out, I promise."

Shaking her head Renee began to clean up her supplies, "yes, you say this every time, but nothing gets better and almost every day I have to clean up the damage, please let me tell someone about this."

She grabbed Renee's hand and squeezed hard, "no, say nothing. I have this under control, but you can't let it get to you, it's going to be okay, trust me."

Renee smiled, "alright, I will trust you for now, but I still don't trust them and they won't get away with this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I see that you haven't gotten her under control, in fact, all that's been gained is her blood on the floor." Jen sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "The good news is that I can talk to Ron now and convince him that I'm pregnant and he'll be mine forever."

He rubbed his forehead and sat in the chair across from her, "I don't know if that is going to work. You really think he can be convinced that you're pregnant? I don't think so my dear, he's smarter than you by far."

Jen snorted and jumped to her feet. "Let me tell you something, if that doesn't work, then I have another plan. You see there is a hospital close to Foy that is looking for nurses and I think I can have orders cut to get rid of her, who knows maybe she might even have an accident."

"Jen, you have to understand, I do love her, I just have to convince her of that." Thomas's voice held no conviction, something that Jen immediately jumped on.

"Well, let me tell you, she would have caved by now if she felt anything for you, but she doesn't. I think it's time to take measures to remove her from my way."

Thomas sighed, "let me have another chance, please, just handle Ron and let me handle her."

Jen walked to the door and glanced back over her shoulder, "one more chance Thomas or I'll move her out, I intend for her to have a very nice time in Foy, with or without you." The door slamming behind her had Thomas dropping his head in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The room was too warm; the light breeze coming in through the open window did little to cool the room. The feel of cool hands sliding up his legs took his mind from the heat causing the sweat to pool beneath his body. Those same hands slide to the outside of his hips completely avoiding where he wanted them most; causing his hips to thrust off the bed reaching and searching for that same cool touch._

_Her soft hair curled around his groin, caressing him, the moan escaping from his throat. He felt that same hair begin to pool on his lower stomach and drape across his balls causing them to pull tighter into his body. "Please baby, please just touch me." _

_His voice was ragged, as he begged for her touch, he wasn't sure it was even him speaking. He needed her to touch him; stoke him, anything to relieve the building pressure in his groin. When her warm soft mouth closed around him and sucked, he clenched the cool sheets tightly in his fist. The warmth of that mouth sucking, licking, driving his pleasure, the need to come building fast._

_Her mouth left him too soon and she moved over him, her green eyes glittering in the dim moonlight, her hand gently caressed his face. Her soft body was stoking every inch of him. Wetness between her thighs was coating him as she slid against him. He reached out grasping her slim hips, holding her still as he slide deep inside her. Her voice carried softly and sweetly in the small room, "Ron, I need you, please you've got to help me."_

_The tone of her voice caused him to frown, distracting him from the waves of pleasure building as he stroked inside her. Why was she asking for help, hell he was the one dying. Reaching for her face, he felt the dampness of tears on her face and brushed them away with his thumb._

_"Ron please, please you've got to help me."_

_Looking at his hand where he'd brushed the tears away he was shocked to see the dampness coating his fingers weren't tears but blood._

Jerking awake he found himself sweating and sitting in a frozen foxhole in the middle of the Belgian winter. His heart was racing and his breathing ragged. It had been the same fucking dream for the last week. Every time he tried to sleep, she came to him and haunted him with those eyes, only to awaken at the sight of blood on his hands.

He didn't believe in signs but something was wrong. He'd lost his chance to talk to her on the road outside of Bastogne and maybe it'd been the sad look on her face that kept him thinking something was wrong, or maybe he just wanted her.

Rubbing his face he pushed himself out of the foxhole and began to walk the line, the sweat that coated his body underneath the uniform was chilling him worse than the cold alone ever could have. Maybe he was coming down with something, hell who else would sweat like that, unless they had a fever. Moving slowly down the line he finally found what his medic.

"Miller, I need you to check me over, I think I'm coming down with something. There is no way I should be sweating in these freezing temps."

Miller looked up at Speirs and tried to keep his face blank. The man scared the hell out of him and the last thing he wanted to do, was check out Speirs while he was awake. When he'd been unconscious had bad enough. "Uh sir, I'm not really equipped for this here, maybe you might want to head into Bastogne and see the docs at the hospital there. Besides, maybe you just need a little time away from the line."

Ron frowned; the last thing he wanted was to go to the hospital. Now if he could see Lil without Jen knowing he was there, then that might be worth the effort. Looking back down at the medic he smirked, "thanks, I might do that." Turning away, he let himself smile, if nothing else scaring the hell out of the medic had made him feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eugene, I'm glad you are here, there is something very strange going on with those new Americans." Renee glanced over her shoulder to see Lillian moving on one side of the room and Thomas watching her from the other side. Pointing at them, Renee shook her head, "see do you see what I mean. He won't let her out of his sight and the first day here, he hit her. Her mouth was bleeding and I know something is going on."

"Renee, you know you can't get in between them, it isn't out business."

She snorted and grabbed more bandages shoving them into the box. "Well if it's not our business then who will take care of her. I'm telling you Eugene, something bad is going to happen to her if we don't' stop it."

His hand raised and reached for her but then he dropped it, putting it back in his pocket. "Renee, I know you're worried, but Lil can take care of herself, I promise." Taking the box from her, he quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Cher, I'll see you later."

Renee placed a hand on her cheek where he'd kissed her and smiled. Eugene really was a sweet man, too bad he only brought bad news when she saw him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lillian had watched Jen and Thomas for the last two days and she was beginning to worry that something was going on, worse than what had already happened. It had all started innocently enough with Jen watching her as she went about her routine, but something in the woman's gaze had sent a sliver of fear up her spine.

Trying to ignore her, she moved along side Renee as they treated the few that they could, providing comfort to those that would soon be beyond their mortal help. Renee's soft hand grasped her arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "Lillian, I need you to go to the room in the back, you know the one. There you will find a box marked bibles. Please bring me the box, I think it's time we provided comfort to those who can no longer receive morphine."

She opened her mouth to ask what comfort bibles would bring but the hard shake of Renee's head stopped her. The other woman knew what she was doing, but damned if Lil could figure out what it was. "Okay Renee, I'll be back in just a moment."

Heading to the back she found the room Renee was talking about and was about to open the door when the sound of a male voice stopped her hand. "Alright Jen, want to tell me what really happened in Holland?" Ron, when had he come in and now he and Jen were in this room. Maybe she should slip away before either of them noticed her. Instead, she found herself moving to see inside through the small crack they'd left in the door.

She was relieved to see his back to her and she could just see the side of Jen's face. If the pale look was any indication, this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Jen swallowed and held her hands out in a pleading motion. "Ron please, you know what happened in Holland. I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you and I was so scared. Yes, maybe I wasn't the first nurse there but you clearly see that Lil knew how we felt about one another she sent for me didn't she?"

Ron followed his arms across his chest and sighed. "Maybe she did and maybe she didn't. See here is the thing that has me puzzled. When I was just starting to regain consciousness, I could remember pieces of conversations and sounds. Now before you start making excuses, I know it wasn't a dream. It was Lil and she was scared to death; what was she scared of Jen?"

Lil clenched her hands. She knew that Jen wouldn't tell anything about that night, but that's what Thomas got for slamming the door. Ron had shifted his weight to one leg and that allowed her an unobstructed view of Jen as well as his side profile. The tears streaming down Jen's face appeared to have little to no effect on Ron as his jaw clenched in frustration.

"Please Ron, you have to trust me, I wouldn't lie and honestly I've wanted to talk to you. See I have something very important to tell you."

She watched as Jen stepped closer and she placed her hand on Ron's chest, a soft smile gracing her lips. She felt her whole body tense further. Jen was never that sweet without a reason.

"See Ron, well I hope you'll be happy, I'm pregnant."

Lil felt every bit of strength leave her body. She wasn't able to see Ron's face but he dropped his arm and let Jen step into his embrace. Pulling away from the door, she moved back to the main room like a sleepwalker. This had to be a nightmare, this wasn't happening. With a baby coming Jen had gotten what she wanted, Ron would be hers.

She heard someone calling her name but didn't slow her steps until she was outside, the freezing wind cutting through the uniform didn't even slow her steps. She paused for a moment to get her bearings and then began to walk out of town to where she knew Easy would be waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jen relaxed into Ron's arms feeling his wrap around her. She'd won plain and simple. He was hers now so there was no need to use the papers she had hidden in her duffle. Smiling into his chest, she waited before lifting her head to smile at him, only to have that same smile slip away.

Ron couldn't stop the laughter that had been threatening to escape. "Sister you are a piece of work. You are so stupid you didn't even notice I used a condom when I slept with you and trust me it didn't break."

Jen jerked away from him, "you know even if it doesn't break they aren't a hundred percent. How can you be so sure?"

Reaching down he picked up his weapon and swung it back over his shoulder. "Well I'll tell you what, let's just give it a couple of more months and when you begin to round out, then and only then princess would I ever believe you." The amusement in his voice was beyond frustrating, it was downright irritating.

"Well let me tell you something Ronald Speirs, I know what you want and I can guarantee that you'll never have it. See I know things you don't and you're not going to get it."

The amusement that had been there fled quickly in the face of his anger. "Let me tell you something, you would be the last person who would ever know what it is I want." Cocking his head to the side, he gave her the look that would have scared a saner person, "you'd also be the last person I'd ever stick my dick in without protection."

Calming stepping through the door, he shut it quietly on her scream of rage. Glancing around the room, he tried to catch a glimpse of black hair on his way out. He'd really hoped to see her if nothing else, guess today just wasn't his day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"D-Dick, I-I-I need to talk to you."

The voice stuttering in cold caused him to jerk his head up. Lillian was standing two feet from him in nothing but her uniform, no jacket, hat or gloves in sight. "Lillian, my god how did you get out here. Come here, get this blanket around you."

She let herself be pulled inside the small tent and Dick wrapped the blanket around her pulling her into his arms. She didn't remember ever being this cold and this was probably the dumbest thing she'd ever done.

"Lillian what happened, how did you get out here? Did you walk the entire way?"

She couldn't form words her teeth were chattering so hard so she nodded her head and tried to control the shivers coursing through her body. Slipping one hand from under, the blanket she grasped Dick's glove covered one and held on tight.

Dick's chuckle and tighter embrace caused her to relax. "You know Lil, not too smart sweetheart. How about telling me what happened, you'll feel better and then I'll get you in a jeep and back to the hospital."

Sighing she dropped her head on his shoulder and found that she could finally speak. "It's going to seem silly to you, but to me…well I'm just hurt and disappointed by something I overheard, something that I shouldn't have. Dick if I could just see Bill or even Babe for a minute then I'll go back."

Getting up he headed out, "sure I'll have him here in just a minute."

As her body slowly began to warm she must have dozed lightly because the next thing she knew, Bill was there shaking her, "hey now doll, what's bad enough to make you walk all the way out here."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her face and began to cry, letting the whole story of Ron and Jen out to the one person who would understand.

**AH! Okay so I officially love Bill and in case you guys haven't noticed, I've fully embraced him as my new obsession. :P He's just so amazing and I have captain ty to thank for that in this chapter. Without her, where would all us Bill and Ron die-hards be? Hehe**

**So huge thank you to her and everyone who voted last chapter. I can't tell you how much we appreciate everyone whose been reading and reviewing and adding this story to their alerts and favorites. ;) Hope you enjoy this latest chapter just as much. **

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company. We only own the OCs and any original plot that you do not already recognize. **


	13. Chapter 13

Go tell that long tongue liar,

go and tell that midnight rider,  
tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter,  
tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down._-"God's Gonna Cut You Down", Johnny Cash_ _  
_

Chapter 13

"God damn you wake up, we've got serious problems."

When the pillow slapped him in the face Thomas actually reacted to that rather than the screaming going on around him. Since they'd moved to Bastogne screaming had become such a part of the background noise that he really didn't pay attention to it.

"Alright, dear Lord, I'm up. What the hell is wrong with you that you needed to come in here screeching at me and throwing things?" The scratchy tone to his voice indicating he wasn't awake yet.

Jen dropped on the bed next to him and slapped him upside the head. "Well, let me ask you this…where is Lil? Oh yeah that's right you don't know so why waste my breath asking. See while you were blissfully asleep, Ron showed up today and he doesn't believe me so now we're moving on to plan B."

Thomas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You know I'm not sure about this, I mean we're hurting two people that haven't done anything."

"How can you say that, I saw him first and she's hurting me by pulling him away from me? Or do you really believe her when she tells you she hadn't met him before? I'm telling you, we're missing some important details here."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Thomas felt the headache begin to pound behind his eyes. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want if you'll just stop that screeching. Where do we start?"

Jen smiled sweetly and leaned in closer running her nail down his chest. "Hmm, well I have the orders, which I'll drop with Renee later and then she can give them to Lil, that way it won't be connected back with us."

"Um, okay that sounds like a good plan, she won't get hurt will she?" Even as he asked the question he couldn't stop the feeling of unease creeping up his spine. Even though it was just a transfer to another hospital, things went wrong and he honestly didn't want Lillian hurt, scared yes, hurt no.

"Ugh. You just always have to be the sweetie don't you? No she won't get hurt she's going out to an American hospital, she'll be fine. In the mean time, we need to take care of the part where I really become pregnant."

Thomas's brows shot up even with his hair, "what the hell are you talking about woman? If you think I'm going to sleep with you…"

The finger in his chest punched hard enough to raise a small crescent of blood. "Let me tell you something mister, you don't help me…well I'm sure she'd love to hear the whole story of how you were helping me and who it was your idea in the first place."

"Stop, just stop it. You really are a stone cold bitch; I guess I didn't see you for what you were till it was too late. Alright let's get this over with." He felt dirty down to his very soul. He'd never be free of this and in the end he'd have no one to blame but himself.

When the jeep stopped outside the hospital she laid her hand on the drivers arm. "Wait here a moment, I need to take something back for me." Moving quickly to the pile of discarded boots, she tried not to think about how they'd all gotten here, instead focusing on her task. Finding what she had been looking for she grabbed a pair and headed back to the jeep. "Look when you get back make sure to find Doc Roe, he'll know what to do with these."

The driver nodded and turned the jeep in the small compound heading back out to the line. The boots would be put to get use; Joe couldn't spend the rest of the war barefooted. When she could no longer see the jeep she took a deep breath and steeled herself to go into the hospital. She knew that Renee would demand answers as to why she'd just taken off, but she'd deal with that as it came, too much thinking would only drive her crazy.

"Oh Lillian, where have you been, I've looked everywhere and I was about to send someone to the headquarters to report you missing."

She pulled the other woman into a hug, "I'm sorry to scare you Renee, I just had a panic attack and thought it was better to take a walk and not have it here in front of the soldiers."

Renee pulled free of the hug and quickly wiped her eyes, "Yes, I see you're point, it just scared me when you didn't come back, but now that you're here, well a runner dropped this for you. He told me you should have them the minute you returned."

Looking over the papers her frown deepened and the disbelief rose. There was no way, reading over them again she finally looked at Renee, her lips drawn tight with tension. "I'm being transferred. Apparently the small hospital closer to Foy needs nurses and I've been picked. I'm to leave immediately."

Renee jerked the papers out of her hand, "no this must be some mistake! You're the best nurse we've got, why would they take you when you're needed here?"

She watched in silence as Renee read the papers knowing what was probably really going on, she'd been set up by Jen and Thomas. Oh, she couldn't prove it and it probably was true that they needed medical help, but she was sure that she'd be volunteered for a reason.

"Renee, calm down, it's okay and well with the things going on around here, maybe this is for the best. Look I'm going to pack and I'll see you before I leave."

Entering the room she'd been sharing with Thomas she found it surprisingly empty. She hadn't seen him outside working, but for once she was going to thank her marvelous luck and pack her things quickly. Hefting the one bag over her shoulder she had to laugh to think that her entire life had come down to this; fitting into one duffle bag.

Frowning she dropped the bag and sat at the small desk rummaging around for a paper and pen. Scribbling down the note she grabbed the bag and headed out to find Renee. When she found her she shook her head, as usual she was elbow deep in trying to save a soldiers life.

Reaching around her dropped the note into her apron pocket. "I've got to get going, but if you could give that to Doc next time he comes in and then he'll know who to give it to I'd really appreciate it."

Renee gave a firm nod of her head, but didn't stop yelling instructions to the assistant in French. Giving one last look over her shoulder she climbed the stairs to find a jeep to take her out to Foy.

"What'd ya mean she's gone? Gone where Renee?" Roe was trying to keep up with the slim woman as she moved quickly through the hospital. How could she just hand him a note and tell him Lil was gone without some explanation?

Renee shoved a box in his arms and began to fill it with what she could spare. "Eugene, I've told you all I know. The orders came yesterday and she left. She didn't explain and I would have thought you Americans knew everything. She wanted you to have the note and said you'd pass it on to the correct person." Dropping the last item into the box, she reached out to caress his face with her hand. "Please Eugene, I'm sorry, but she didn't seem to upset and well, she can't go against orders."

He nodded his head, "I know, but you know they ain't gonna be happy when I tell them. Well I need to go, you be safe okay?"

Renee watched him go and sighed. She wished he could stay longer but she probably understood Eugene Roe better than most of the men he served with. Shrugging she went back into the hospital, maybe when they weren't surrounded any more, there would be a chance for them to be together.

When they stopped in front of a rundown farm house just outside of Foy Lillian looked at the driver, "why we stopping here? I'm supposed to go to the hospital; I don't think this is it."

Shrugging the driver looked slightly abashed, "sorry ma'am, but this is the hospital. They were in Foy but with the Germans last effort they moved closer in to Bastogne and well here you have it. Want me to carry your bag?"

Stepping out of the jeep she snatched the bag from the back. "Nope, I've got it, thanks for the ride." She frowned as the jeep turned quickly and headed back to Bastogne. She couldn't say she blamed him; this far out it was quiet, too quiet. In fact the only sound she could hear was the falling snow as it dropped from the trees. "Oh yeah, this is a real garden spot."

"Yeah well it only gets better from here," the male voice from behind her startled her causing her to nearly drop her bag. "Oh hey now, I didn't scare you did I?"

Turning she quickly found the owner of the voice. Middle aged and balding he seemed harmless. The soft smile reminded her of those old time doctors in the movies. "Uh, you didn't scare me; guess I was a little lost staring at the excitement that is snow dropping from tree limbs." Chuckling at her own joke she held out her hand, "Lillian D'Amico, your new nurse."

The hand the man offered seemed to engulf hers in warmth. "Colonel Jim Bricker, but everyone calls me JB. Hmm, kind of young ain't ya, pretty too. Hmm, don't think I can ever remember a nurse being young and pretty, seems to me they were all old and fat."

She laughed, "yes well I think I worked with several that would fit that description in New York." The laughter hadn't completely died away when JB reached to touch the busted lip.

"Well now, looks like you might have had some trouble. You better now?" His aged blue eyes reminded her of Dick Winters, they saw too much.

"Yes, healing nicely. That's what happens when I try to walk around in the dark." She refused to shift her eyes from his and for a moment she thought he'd bought her excuse until the smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well then, guess I'll have to make sure you always carry the light. Come on in and I'll get you settled and show you around. It's not much, but its home until this ends."

Shifting the bag to the other shoulder Lillian glanced over her shoulder again at the woods. She felt as if she were being watched. Not a good feeling when you were this close to nowhere.

"Hey sir, got something for you?" Doc tossed the letter to Dick. "I've got to get back to my hole but that's from Lillian, she wanted you to have and said it would explain."

Dick glanced at the letter and back at Roe waking off into the woods. Explain what? He'd just sent her back into Bastogne this morning, what possibly could have gone wrong in that small space of time. Tearing the letter open he read it, straining to see the words while holding a lighter. When the lighter became too hot to hold he dropped it for a moment but continued to stare at the letter.

Why would she have been moved to a different hospital? Hmm, she seemed to think she'd been set up. Set up by who though, Thomas? No surely that couldn't be right. Frowning he tested the lighter and found it cool enough to hold so he could read the letter again. When he was finished he put everything down and looked off into the woods. He'd have to let Bill know, that's the least he could do and he knew that was what she'd want.

"Well I guess I should be wishing you a merry Christmas there Lil." JB handed her a cup of what passed for coffee and gave her a pat on the back.

"Huh, what are you talking about, why would you want to do something like that?" Taking a drink of the warm brown liquid she cringed and took another drink. This stuff really needed to be inspected by poison control, or better yet fed to the Germans.

"Well sweetheart, today is Christmas Eve." Seeing the confused look on Lil's face he gave a small chuckle, "well yes I could see how you'd been so busy that you'd miss that little fact, but it's true all the same. Maybe our present will be a supply drop."

She snorted and went to look out the window for what felt like the millionth time that day. There was something out there just beyond the edge of the woods, something not yet visible but like a wild animal stalking its prey it was dangerous just the same. Turning back to look at JB she shrugged, "well that would be nice, but I'd really rather get the hell out of here, if I had my choice of presents."

The old doc cackled and joined her at the window. "You know you've been extra jumpy today, what do you see when you look out there?"

Sighing she looked back out the window, "I don't know. Nothing or everything, but I do know there is something there, something we just can't see and it's not going to be good when it comes." Casting a look at the man beside her she nudged him with her shoulder, "did I ever tell you how much you remind me of a friend of mine."

"Hmm, well now you have me interested, tell me about him."

Rubbing her neck she thought about how to explain Dick Winters to anyone. "Well I guess it's the fact that both of you seem to not watch closely yet you see everything. Take for instance you noticed I kept coming to the window more today, that's something he'd have noticed as well." Looking at JB she gave a shrug, "you both have those eyes that see right to a person's soul. That's a very disconcerting trait you have." She laughed and started back into the other room only to stop when JB swore.

"God damn it woman you must be clairvoyant because we are in the shit now."

She rushed back to the window to see what he was looking out only to let out her own curse. "Guess we're on our own now." Grabbing his hands she pulled him away from the window. "How much morphine do we have?"

JB glanced at the window and back at her, "enough if you're suggesting we do what I think you are."

"We've got no choice. You, I and the medics will be spared because we're useful the wounded they'll shoot."

He nodded and moved toward the back room, "I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

Lillian moved back to the window to watch the Germans come out of the woods in full force, heading straight for the farm where the Americans had their hospital.

"Oh please go with me Thomas, after all what do you have to stay here for? She's gone and I can't wait to tell Ron. That will seal him to me with no problem."

Thomas snorted and picked up his jacket. "You know, this might not work like you think it will. He doesn't strike me as a man who will just accept something based on your word."

"Hmm, maybe you're right; do you still have that letter saying that the other hospital was lost?" Reaching around him she snatched it from the desk. "Ah see, this is what I need, the casualty list is included at the bottom, and would you look at that, Lillian D'Amico, killed in action. How much more proof does he need?"

"That's not exactly what I meant. He just seems like the type of man that once he's made up his mind, that's the way it is and well sweetheart, you aren't his type I think." Pushing her forward they moved out of the hospital and to the waiting jeep. He knew she was pissed, but didn't care. He'd lost Lillian and his heart hurt. He truly had loved her and wished with all his being that he'd never gotten involved with this woman.

He watched her get in the jeep and gave a vague thought that heading out to the line with the Germans being a little aggressive with the artillery fire, might not be a good idea. Shrugging he jumped into the front seat in the jeep and waved for the driver to get moving. Folding his arms across his chest he realized that if they were killed, maybe they'd be getting what they deserved.

**SO glad that everyone has been liking the story. And I'm really sorry if I never replied to some of your reviews. I'm awful and I know it's not a very good excuse, but the end of the year is coming up and just because I'm a senior doesn't mean I don't have exams. Darn it! But I promise that once summer gets here and I'm chilling for a little while, the updates will level out. So yes thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and the biggest thank you to captain ty, without whom we never would have had this magnificent story. :D Love you hehe. **

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company. The basis for this story is purely entertainment and the only thing we own are the OCs as well as any plot you don't recognize. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When they came through the door, Lil, JB along with the two medics made sure they were standing with their hands up so they wouldn't be mistaken for combatants. Confusion became the word of the moment as the Germans yelled and finally pushed them all roughly to the floor. Lying on the cold stone floor Lillian thought they might shoot them any way. She was silently praying when, a pair of well-polished black boots appeared in her line of sight.

Risking a glance at JB, he raised his eyebrows in silent question; maybe this one would save them. She had only a moment to consider it when they pulled her roughly to her feet and held her between two guards. The man in front of her was not what she'd expected. Tall with ice blue eyes, he'd cocked his head to the side to stare at her. Glancing quickly at his collar she saw he was an officer but what rank he was she had no idea.

The man shifted his eyes away from hers and spoke to the two men holding her. His voice was deep and calming and she knew that without a doubt this was the man in charge. When the two guards began to pull her towards the door JB tried to jump to his feet, "hey stop where you're going with my nurse?"

The guard closest to him put a rifle butt into his back knocking him back to the ground. Seeing JB hurt was the last thing she wanted. "Stop JB, don't do anything else. No matter what don't let them hurt you any more I couldn't stand it."

JB stopped glaring at the guard who had hit him long enough to look at Lil. "Well, you listen up missy; don't go doing anything stupid to protect me either and you know what I mean."

She gave him a firm nod and let them pull her out of the room and across to another building they had been using for storage. A hard shove and the door slammed shut behind her. She had no doubt there was still a guard there but couldn't seem to figure out why she'd been separated.

When the door opened and the German officer walked in alone she felt, the unease creep back in. She watched as he crossed the room and carefully removed his hat and sat it on a crate. When he turned to face her, she was struck by the fact he was very handsome and instead of the blonde hair they'd always been told German's had, his was a deep brown.

"Well I'm glad to see you're not hurt. I would hate to have to shoot two of my own men." His deep voice broke the tension in the room causing Lillian's mouth to drop open.

"You speak English? So that means…"

He laughed softly, "yes I speak English very well actually. I attended Oxford and unfortunately was unable to complete my degree before this all started." He waved a hand for her to take a seat on a crate and then leaned against the wall across from her. "Well I can see from you expression you are shocked and amazed. May I ask what shocks you?"

"Well I'm not even sure where to start to answer that one. Look why did you separate me from everyone unless you intend to hurt me?"

This time instead of a chuckle he laughed, "Answering a question with a question, hmm how interesting. Well in the sake of time I'll answer first, I thought it would be better to have this little conversation with you alone. Also, as long as you are here, your friends will behave."

She nodded her head, "that's what I thought, using me to get them to agree. Very sneaky, now I'll answer your question. I guess I'm most shocked by the fact you're sitting here talking to me and you've not made one move to hurt me. So now that we're doing tit for tat, what's your name?"

"Fredrick and you are Lillian, a lovely name that. So where are the wounded?" His eyes showed the sudden intensity of the question.

Meeting his eyes, she lifted her chin, "beyond your ability to harm them."

He nodded as if he understood. "Good, let us collect your friends and be off. My men will load these supplies and then burn the house and barn." Lifting his hat, he slowly adjusted it until he had it seated to his liking. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry to tell you that you'll be considered dead as well. I wouldn't want anyone to come looking for you, you're much too interesting for me to release just yet."

Lillian shrugged and followed him across the compound. It really didn't matter if they thought she was dead or not. The only people who would care anyway were currently waiting for her and the German officer to reappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so when we get there, let me do the talking and try to muster some sadness. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay."

Thomas shook his head, he had no idea what she was going to say when they found Ron, but he didn't think it was going to go like she had planned in her head. "You know Jen, I'm still not sure this is a good idea, he's not going to like the fact you came out her just to tell him she's dead."

Jen stopped walking so suddenly that Thomas had to sidestep her to keep from knocking her down. "Look, I'm going to cry and tell him I needed him in this difficult time...blah, blah, blah. Then I'll break it to him gently. Why do you always have to be so negative?"

He just shook his head and continued walking to the company CP. He'd seen Dick Winter's face when they pulled up asking for directions. The man was no fool, he knew something was going on, so while Jen had started walking in the direction of Dog Company, he'd taken a moment to relay the fact Lillian had been killed. Rubbing his face, he tried to focus on getting through these next few minutes. Why she didn't think he was hurt was beyond him. But then again what did he really expect from someone as self centered as her.

"Oh my God Ron."

The tear-choked voice crying out pulled him out of his dark thoughts and he might have been amused by the look on Ron Speirs face when Jen threw herself into his arms, if this wasn't such a serious topic. Easing off to the side, he leaned against a tree and watched the drama play out before him.

Ron had only a moment to catch the woman who had just thrown herself against his chest. How the hell she'd gotten out here was beyond him, but the fact that she was crying and clinging to him like a vine couldn't be good. Grasping her shoulders, he managed to push her away from his chest so he could see her face. "Alright, calm down and tell me what's wrong? What has happened that would cause you to come all the way out here?"

Jen's tear streaked face looked up at him, "Ron it's so horrible and I just didn't know who to turn to and well, I knew it would be a risk but I just had to see you." Her crying seemed to take over again and her voice left her.

Squeezing her shoulders a little harder to he had to resist the urge to shake her like a child. "What is so horrible? Damn it woman, spit it out."

Her stuttering voice finally managed to relay the news, "I-It's L-Lil, she's dead. T-the hospital w-was overrun t-this morning." Feeling Ron's hands relax, she pushed herself into his chest wrapping her arms around him tightly. Smiling slightly she knew she's been successful and was currently feeling very pleased with herself.

Ron looked over Jen to see Thomas standing against a tree with a blank expression on his face. "Is it true? Is she really gone?" He felt Jen tense against him but could care less. He knew if anyone would tell the truth it would be Thomas.

"Yeah, it's true. They overran the hospital and burned it to the ground. They've already published the casualty list. Here, you can have it. I won't need it anymore." Thomas sighed and watched the expression on Speirs face go from disbelief to anger. He'd known that Jen's little play for attention wouldn't work the way she'd thought it would.

Ron looked down at the woman clinging to his chest and felt nothing but disgust. Pushing her away from him, he shook his head at her when she could see his face. "So, you just thought you'd rush out here to tell me the sad news. Hmm, isn't that just sweet of you?"

Thomas hadn't changed his position, but he found himself smiling at Ron's tone. He wasn't the fool most people thought he was, this was about to be very bad for Jen.

"Ron, what are you accusing me of? I'm heartbroken that Lillian is dead and well I needed you. Why would you accuse me of something underhanded?" Jen felt the shiver of fear go up her spine. This wasn't going well at all and the cold hard look in his eyes had her suddenly rethinking this game.

"Of course you needed me, and I don't think you're heartbroken in the least, in fact if I could see into your dark soul I'm sure you're relieved. No more perceived completion, right babe?" His voice dripped with the contempt he felt for her. The woman had a heart of ice; he just couldn't understand why it had taken him this long to see it.

"Ugh, how dare you. I'm going to be the mother of your child and you stand there accusing me…" Her words cut off as she cringed back in fear.

Ron's arm had come up before he could think and he was one second away from slapping the lies out of her. Instead, he took a deep breath and dropped his arm to his side, the lazy smirk developing slowly on his lips. "You're not worth it. You'll never be worth it, you'll only cause misery and pain to any man you gets near you. Too bad it wasn't you who died."

Jen gasped in shock at Ron's words and could only watch as he stepped around her and approached Thomas. "You need to get her out of my sight before something bad happens."

Thomas couldn't agree more and didn't wait to see Ron would say anything else, but moved forward and grabbed Jen by the arm. "Come on, I think we need to leave. You've done enough damage for one day."

Ron didn't turn as they left but continued to stare through the frozen forest that was his home. He'd lost his chance with her, he should have tried harder, now, there would be no chance. Looking down he realized he still had the casualty notification in his hand. Unfolding it, he stood and stared at the one name he thought he'd never see on a casualty list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shelling had finally stopped. Lil and JB traded glances, neither one able to disguise the worry they felt. The German wounded had kept them busy and luckily the doctors they were working with spoke English and as JB said, "the wounded don't have a language."

Sighing she straightened and tried to twist and work the kinks out of her back. They'd managed to create makeshift work areas with crates, but it still required them all to bend over most of the day. Glancing at JB, she saw him shake a packet of cigarettes at her and smiled. The man knew how to make her happy.

When they stepped out into the cold night and leaned against the building both of them quietly watched the snowfall. Finally, JB wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Merry Christmas sweetheart, it's officially Christmas."

"Well so it is. Not how I saw spending my Christmas this year." Her voice carried a trace of sadness that a less observant person would miss.

"So you ever going to tell me what happened in Bastogne?" His soft voice carried only curiosity and understanding. He was a patient man and he could wait.

Sighing she dropped her head on his shoulder, "I think I feel in love with the wrong man. I was foolish about it and waited too long to admit it and now," she shrugged and took a drag from the cigarette, "now it's too late."

"Hmmrph, it's never too late, only when you give up is it too late. Child, we are going to get out of this and you have to believe that. Have some faith why don't ya!"

She laughed, "my faith in men died years ago. I'm done." She started to stay something else but stiffened when she was someone walking toward them. "Red alert, here comes our jailor."

Fredrick laughed, "well my dear Lillian, I'm glad to see you are in high spirits this evening. I was coming to invite you to share a very late diner or very early breakfast with me; oh JB is of course invited as well."

JB sensing than Lil was about to say something snarky jumped to the rescue. "Well I do believe we'll take you up on that offer. I must say it's been a while since we've eaten."

"Good then it's settled if you'll follow me." Fredrick's smile was warm and inviting. He was very pleased with how the invitation was received, now if he could just spend some time alone with Lillian.

Lil grabbed JB's arm and squeezed hard, leaning in to hiss in his ear. "What are you doing? Sitting down to dinner with the enemy, isn't such a great idea."

"Will you relax, first we've not eaten in about twenty-four hours and we have to keep out strength up. Second, he doesn't seem like that bad of a fellow. What are you afraid?"

She snorted, "I'm not afraid, especially of him. I was just thinking it would be wise to keep that whole POW thought up front."

JB glanced at her and smiled, "well, I do see your point, however if I was a betting man, I'd bet there is something else. Hmm, that Fredrick's a good looking fellow and he seems awfully interested in you."

She shook her head and straightened her back. Sometimes JB could make her crazy. "Look, I don't know what you're hinting at, but there isn't and will never be anything going on. For God's sake man, he's the enemy."

He chuckled softly, "yeah, but he's a damn good looking enemy now isn't he?"

Lillian increased her stride to pull away from JB. The old man was chuckling behind her with glee. She didn't realize she'd pulled alongside Fredrick until a uniformed elbow appeared at her side. Looking down she realized he wanted her to take his arm. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw JB smirk. Growling she curled her arm over his and tried to ignore the old fool walking behind her.

Against her judgment dinner turned out to be a pleasant affair. Fredrick regaled them with tales of his home in German and his studies in Oxford. Near the end of the meal she'd found herself wondering what it would have been like if they'd met before the war.

The muffled yawn from beside drew her attention. JB was slowly getting to his feet. "Fredrick, thank you for a pleasant me, but I'm afraid these old bones can't stay up as late as they once could. I trust that you will continue to behave as a gentleman with my girl now won't you."

"Of course. I'll bid you goodnight and wish you a pleasant sleep." Nodding at the guard at the door, JB and the guard left, quietly shutting the door behind them.

"So Lillian, you've been rather quiet, is there something wrong?"

Frowning she shook her head, "no, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this, you and how different you are than what I'd expected."

Smiling he stood from his chair and moved to sit beside her taking his hand in hers, tracing the bones of her hand with his thumb. "Let me guess, you were lead to believe that we were a hoard of vicious animals, six feet tall, blonde hair and blue eyed. Rapist of woman and children." Seeing the shocked look on her face, he sat back in his chair amused. "Ah, I can tell from your face I was right."

She knew that her face was probably red and tried to talk her way out of her embarrassment. "Well I have to admit that the part about blonde and blue eyed, yes well that part I'd heard. That was why I was so surprised when you took off you cap and had dark hair."

Fredrick took the opportunity to catch her unaware and reached for a piece of hair that had escaped her braid. Curling it around his finger, he smiled sweetly. "Well not as surprised as I was to see this beautiful black hair and vivid green eyes. I'm sure you've been told many times how lovely you are."

Lillian licked her dry lips, "well yes, but I know men will say things to get what they want, so I've not put much faith in it."

He leaned closer, so close he could feel her breath on his face. "You should be faith in it; you are a very beautiful woman, one who I would like to kiss, with your permission."

Lillian couldn't seem to stop herself, she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

**My, my Lil has been busy hasn't she? I guess that's putting it a bit lightly but regardless, captain ty and I would greatly appreciate some feedback. Any feedback really even if it's saying, "God you guys suck at creating realistic circumstances." Which for the record I think this chapter includes completely realistic as well as probable situations. :)**

**HUGE thank you to everyone whose been reading and reviewing. And of course captain ty deserves some amazing recognition because without her, we wouldn't have this fantastic story to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: We mean no disrespect to the real men of Easy Company. We only own our OCs as well as any original plot you are not already familiar with. **


	15. Chapter 15

._-"God's Gonna Cut You Down", Johnny Cash_ _  
_

Chapter 15

"How dare you take his side? I can't believe that you didn't help me more. After everything I've done and now…now what do I have to show for it?"

Her constant yelling at him was driving him insane. He had to practically drag her back to the battalion CP, where after speaking quietly with Dick he was able to borrow a jeep and start back into Bastogne, with the promise that both the jeep and resupply of medical supplies would arrive in the morning.

Casting a quick glance at the woman riding beside him he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here it was Christmas Eve and he'd lost the woman he loved and was relegated to driving a whiny spoilt brat back into Bastogne. He could honestly understand why Speirs had almost hit her; he was seriously considering it himself.

Trying to remain calm, he took a deep breath and slowly released it. His main concern was getting back before dark. "Look, I know you're upset. However you screaming at me will only accomplish us running off the road, so sit back and enjoy the ride." He was relieved to see her sit back in the seat and run out her lower lip in a pout. Good, that would at least keep her quiet.

When the shelling started, he had no time to react and as the first one exploded on the road ahead of him, jerking the wheel to the left to avoid it had been more reaction than thought. Jen's scream of fear caused his hands to tighten down on the wheel. They had to find some place safe, but that seemed impossible with the number of rounds impacting the road in front of them. He quickly made the decision that the only way for them to survive was to keep going.

"Thomas what are you doing? We've got to stop, we can't survive out here. Please do something I don't want to die like this."

He didn't spare her a glance but remained focused on the road ahead and keeping them alive. Yet, the small voice echoed through his head, _maybe this is how it should end for us. After all we've done and all the people we've hurt, do we really deserve to live?_ Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away; of course, they deserved to live. Now if he could just get them out of here in one piece.

"Oh my God, Thomas look out!" If he'd had a moment to laugh, he'd have somehow found it funny that his last sounds on earth were Jen's shrill voice in his ear. He didn't feel anything when the round exploded in front of them. The end had come for them and he knew that the one comfort he had in dying was that he would be with Lillian again.

Doc focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He'd honestly stopped feeling them or the rest of his body a long time ago. Now if he could only figure out how to numb his heart to all the pain they were enduring. He'd arrived at his destination much sooner than he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was crawl under that trap and inflict more pain on someone who had almost had more than they could take.

Sighing he realized that bad news didn't get better with time. Mentally preparing himself he lifted the tarp and slid in. The foxhole was only marginally warm than outside, the body heat of the two men sitting shoulder to shoulder did little to raise the temperature.

"Hey Doc, you still on the search for morphine?"

Babe's Philly accented voice was like steel wool across a healing scab. He found himself hating and resenting that accent, because it didn't belong to Bill. Just another in a long line of Tocca men he'd sent from the line. Coughing he forced himself to remember that Babe missed Bill as much if not more than he did and it wasn't his fault.

"Uh no, actually I was looking for you. So how you doing?"

Babe shrugged, "Freezing to death, just like everyone else. So what's up?"

"Well I know you probably don't want to hear nothing else bad," he paused for a moment and realized it was like pulling a band-aid, be quick and it'll cause less pain. "But we got word that Lillian's been killed. I'm real sorry Babe." He reached to put a hand on Babe's shoulder only to have it knocked off.

"No, it can't be true; she's safe back in the hospital." His voice at the end of his sentence broke as he tried to hold back his emotion.

"Nah, she was moved out of Bastogne almost a week ago and the place she was working in was overrun and no one survived…wait Babe where you going?"

Babe hadn't waited to hear Eugene finish. There was no way he was right about this, she couldn't be gone, not now, not after losing Bill too. Stumbling his way through the fading light he suddenly found himself outside the battalion CP. Winters, that's who'd tell him the truth, all he had to do was ask. Approaching the entrance to the small-tented area he waited at the door until Winters noticed him.

"Heffron, what can I do for you?"

Stepping just inside he bit his lip, and then blurted out the question, "is it true sir, I mean is it true that Lil is dead?" He waited holding his breath for Winters answer but as he watched the other man get to his feet and sigh, he knew what that answer would be.

"Yes, it's true, I'm very sorry. I know that along with Bill the three of you had been close. Is there anything I can do?"

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly developed in his throat, Babe tried to speak only to realize he couldn't make the words form. Coughing hard he shook his head no. Winters would understand that he just couldn't talk right now.

Dick laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze that conveyed his understanding. "Alright then, let me know if there is something I can do, don't hesitate to let me know."

Babe nodded again and then dunked his head stepping back out into the open air. All around him the ground, trees and even the air seemed to be frozen. He could only wish that for just a moment he could freeze the pain that was radiating through him right now.

_Seven days later _

_The sun on her face was warm; the grass she was standing in was soft and sweet smelling. The alpine field was so green that the intensity of it hurt her eyes. The only break in this sea of green was the myriad of wild flowers gently moving in the breeze._

_The softly accented voice drew her attention magnet. "See my love, I wanted you here, this is where you belong." Soft lips caressed her neck causing a moan to slip from her lips. She pulled him closer relishing the feeling of his body next to hers._

_Opening her eyes, she saw Fredrick standing above her with a soft look in his eyes. "I told you it would all work out and that I would take care of you. It'll never matter to us if we were once enemies." She let him pull her close, his lips covering hers, his hand caressing her breast through her shirt. _

_"Lillian." The deep seductive voice came caressing her senses with the sound of unfulfilled promises. She pulled away from Fredrick to see Ron standing a few feet away, the dark lustful look in his eyes promising her everything._

_She suddenly found herself standing alone between the two men, looking at Ron his smirk fully in place. "You're going to have to choose Lillian, maybe not now but soon."_

_Turning to Fredrick, he shook his head sadly, "I'll never make you choose, haven't you had to choose enough. All I want is to take care of you."_

_There in that open field that at one time was lit with sunlight, the darkening clouds began to gather and the rain fell. The rain came so heavily that she could barely make out the two men, who were mere feet from her._

_Her mother was suddenly by her side, her soft hands caressing Lillian's face as they had when she was sick as a child. "My darling baby, do you see now why I loved your father till the day I died, being torn between two men can be the hardest thing you can ever do."_

_Reaching up she grasped her mother's hand, "mama, tell me what to do? Please help me."_

_The deep seductive voice called to her once more through the rain, his words sounding like a demand, "choose Lillian."_

Jerking awake she glanced at the window to see that it was still dark outside. The sound of the wind rattling a lose windowpane must have caused the rain in her dream. Fumbling in the darkness, she found her boots and left the cot she'd been sleeping in.

The dream had been too real and too disturbing to allow her to sleep further. Rubbing her face, she had no idea where it had come from. Ron Speirs was far beyond her reach and what about Fredrick. He was the enemy, there would never be a future for them, hell neither one of them might survive the war. Maybe that was what the dream was really trying to tell her, she was in an impossible situation and there was no way out.

When she entered the room they were using to treat the patients, she saw that no one else was awake except her. Knowing that the only way to get past the dream was not think she quickly began the day's work by updating charts and changing bandages, which was exactly where JB found her hours later.

"So, when did you come to bed last night? If I don't miss my guess it must have been late because you're looking pale this morning and those dark circles under your eyes are not attractive." JB gave her a glance accompanied with a smirk. "So did he behave himself or what? I know the two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

Sighing she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Yes, he was a perfect gentleman as always and no it wasn't that late when I went to bed." She turned her back on him not wanting him to watch her too closely and guess there was something else going on. Shaking her head, the last thing she wanted to do was get into dream analysis this morning.

She heard him humph behind her, "well when you're ready to tell me what's going on I'll be here."

"Damn it JB why do you always have to think something is going on? Can't I just be tired for once?" Her tone was sharper than she'd intended and winced internally. If this kept up, she'd lose the only friend she had.

Turning she saw JB looking at anything but her and heaved a sigh, this was not her morning. Reaching out she laid a hand on his arm causing him to look up, "I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night, bad dreams and could we just leave it at that?"

He pulled her into a bear hug, "sure we can but you need to talk about this, whatever it is, you need to talk. Bottling this up…well it's not good for the soul."

"Good morning, am I interrupting?"

Fredrick's soft voice sent shivers down her spine. The memory of the dream was still too fresh in her mind. She saw his smile soften and his eyes warm as he looked at her.

"Uh no we were just having one of those strange American boding moments. Was there something you needed?" If she wouldn't look so stupid she'd have smacked herself with the palm of her hand. Sometimes when she was tired, she'd say the silliest things.

Fredrick laughed any way and took her hand, "well I'd like to speak with you, alone if I might?"

JB coughed, "well I think I saw…well yes I think I'm needed, aw hell I'm leaving. I know when an old man isn't wanted." Turning he moved off to the other side of the room but kept an eye on the two of them. He was truly worried about Lil, she wasn't acting normal and there was something between the two of them, he just couldn't figure out how deep it went.

Fredrick studied Lillian and frowned, she was too pale and too tired. "Lillian, I'd like you to come back to my room," he quickly held up a hand when he saw her about to protest. "You will be going alone, and you will stay there and sleep until I come for you. You are too tired my dear and you are beginning to worry me and you're worrying your friend."

Lil shook her head, "why do you care? Honestly, Fredrick, where do you think this is going? Do you think that you can keep me with you for the entire war? Would you even think I'd want to stay?" She pulled her hand free of his. "I'll go and sleep as you asked, because you're right, JB is worried and I don't' want to stress him any further. But you need to think about what you're doing." She turned and left him standing alone.

Fredrick watched her leave with the guard and frowned. He'd thought they had made progress in the last week. He wasn't foolish enough to think he'd be able to keep her with him, but still, he wanted her to know his true feelings. The war couldn't last forever and if they both survived it, regardless of the winner, he wanted her with him.

"Boy, I want to know how you feel about my girl."

The harsh sounding voice jarred him from his pity session and he faced JB man to man. "It's very simple, I could love her very easily, and who wouldn't she's a wonderful woman. But she doesn't want to admit she feels something for me, is there someone else?"

JB shrugged, "I think there might have been, not sure what went wrong there, but he's not a factor here. But let me tell you this, the girl don't trust any man, living or dead, so not only are you fighting an enemy/friend issue, you're also fighting the fact she's not going to give her heart easily."

"Well then when I talk to her later I'll lose even more ground. See I'm being moved to the other side of Bastogne, I think for a short while, but if what you say is true she'll see it as just another reason why she would never be with me." Fredrick sighed and patted JB on the shoulder, "please take care of her and who knows, we may all meet again. The war is a small place."

JB watched the other man leave walking like the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders and he supposed that in many ways it was.

When Lil woke later that afternoon, she found Fredrick sitting with his back to her working at his desk. She took a moment to study him and found nothing lacking. He was educated, attractive and kind. The only negative was the fact he was the enemy. Before she could sigh aloud, his voice sounded from across the room.

"So have you finished dissecting all the reasons why you shouldn't like me?"

"H-how did you know I was even awake much less what I was thinking?"

When he turned to face her, he was wearing a sad smile. "Because, I know you've been thinking of reasons why not to like me and the only thing stopping you is the fact I'm German. Is that not a correct statement?"

"Yes, but…well there are other things I can't discuss but it's a good enough reason for now." She felt sadness that she'd hurt him, but surely he understood this wasn't the time to start a relationship with anyone.

He nodded his head and stood putting his jacket back on. "Well, then this will make you even less happy, I'm leaving today and I don't know when I'll be back. My second in command will be here and he has orders to continue to treat you and the other medical personnel with the same respect. I'm sorry Lillian and I know this isn't the time, but maybe after the war." He gave up and shrugged reaching down to pull her from the bed. This time he didn't ask but covered her lips with his. This time the kiss wasn't sweet and tentative but passionate and demanding. Filled with promises and desires that couldn't be filled now.

When they finally broke, apart both were breathless and Fredrick laid his forehead against hers. "Lillian, no matter what happens, when this ends, I'll find you and we will try to make this work." Stepping away from her quickly he grabbed the bag she hadn't seen and quickly left the room.

Covering her lips with her fingers, she noticed they were shaking. What the hell was going on, this couldn't work, why even consider it? Sighing she grabbed the jacket he'd left for her and headed back to the hospital, her thoughts caught up in the unspent passion thrumming through her soul.

He stood looking down on the small village of Foy half listening to Winters give direction to Dike, wishing he was the one going. He hated waiting and right now they'd all been waiting for weeks and if nothing else it looked like the waiting was over.

He gave a small jump as the machine guns began firing and Easy started across wide-open ground heading down into the village. Everything seemed to be going well until the company halted half way down and began to scramble for cover behind haystacks. Inside his head he was screaming for them to move, even common sense dictated you didn't just stop in the middle of an open field with shelling going on all around you.

He was shifting from foot to foot in nervous anticipation of what he didn't know until he heard Winters scream his name. Now he understood what he'd been waiting for. Two seconds later, he began his own run down that open field into Foy and this time, they wouldn't stop.

**Hm...well three guesses as to what's going to happen in the next chapter. *evil laugh* I noticed that I wasn't the only one to fall for Frederick's charm and I have to tell you that makes me happy. Because at least I won't be the only one cheering for the guy by the end of the war. :) **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. And thank you all for being so patient with me between the last update and this one. I know I've been awful. Also, of course A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU to captain ty. Without whom this fic never would have been written. Please review if you have the time. I want to know what you thought about finally getting rid of the Terrible Twins and about Heffron's reaction to finding out about Lil. As well as the scene at the end with Ron. **

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company. The only thing we own are the OCs and any original plot you don't recognize. **


	16. Chapter 16

You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you?  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid turned it blue_-"Blue Orchid", Jack White_ _  
_

Chapter 16

When the Germans began shelling Lil and JB exchanged looks, neither of them liked to think about who might be on the receiving end of those shells. Lil grew more concerned for the men of Easy Company every day. How long had they been there? She'd hear the planes finally come a few days ago which meant they'd finally be resupplied, but when she thought of how much the Germans had brought to her she could only shake her head. There was a strong chance that most of it had gone to the enemy instead of the Americans who were in desperate need of it.

The machine gun firing caused them both to jerk their heads up, that was a new sound and might, just might mean they would be rescued. JB grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side as the German guards ran from the building to go and join their friends. "Well this might mean we're leaving here. Bottom line is we take care of these men and stay the hell out of the way. I didn't come this far to be killed by my own men."

She laughed and slapped him on the back, "you old goat, you're too stubborn to die anyway, but I do believe that us getting low might be a smart move." She joined the medics in putting on the cots down on the ground and the four of them huddled together waiting to see who the victor would be.

The shooting seemed to last for hours but in reality it'd only lasted about twenty minutes and now the entire place was silent. They could hear English being spoken on the streets but as of yet no one had come in to investigate. The wounded who were awake enough to know what was going on were staring at the door in fear. They knew the Germans killed the wounded and neither Lil nor JB had the ability to tell them that the Americans just didn't work like that.

Sitting on the floor holding hands with JB and the medic beside her, they all watched the door and waited. She prayed that the kicked the door open and entered before they threw the grenade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Babe I want you and a couple more to check out this street. Make sure you check every building and every level I don't want a repeat sniper attack." Lipton issued orders as he walked. Too many things to do and he was the only one right now who was in charge. Speirs was around here somewhere but right now, most soldiers didn't know he was the new commander.

"Sure Lip, on the way, where do you want me to bring them if we find them?" Babe was almost running to keep up with Lipton, who was issuing orders to others as he walked.

"Uh, bring them to the square and we'll figure it out from there."

Babe peeled off and took two newer guys with and started kicking in doors as they approached the last building he'd almost relaxed. God how he missed Bill, at least then he'd have felt better doing this.

Looking left and right he nodded to the two men beside them indicating that he'd kick the door in and they would come in from the sides. When his foot hit the door, it opened easily and the smell of medicine poured out reminding him of a hospital.

Reaching out quickly he put his hand on the shoulder of the man closest to him. "Wait a minute, something isn't right here. It's too quiet." Just as he stepped in the door, an English speaking voice called out to him.

"Alright boy, put down the weapon, ain't anybody here but us Americans and a room full of wounded, we won't shoot." The voice was gruff but filled with relief that was almost palatable in the small room.

"Okay, we're coming in. If you're lying, you're dead." Babe managed to keep his voice firm, but part of him was shaking just knowing that the end of this search was over. The room was dimmer than the outside and he saw a taller older man standing with his hands up. Lowering the weapon he called out, "you the doc?"

The deep chuckle came from across the room followed by a couple of others. "Well of course I'm the doc, who the hell else would be fool enough to stand up?"

Babe dropped the weapon, "well hell doc, come on over, who ya go with ya?"

JB stepped closer to the light, "well I got two medics and a nurse. The wounded are German, but I'd appreciate it if you'd help me get them back to the aid station. They're scared to hell and gone."

"Sure doc and I'll find our German speaker to help you out." Babe turned to send one of the men beside him to go and find Liebgott. "Okay doc, I'll have to leave you guys for a while, but you're safe now." He started to turn away when a small voice called out to him.

"Babe, is that you?"

Turning he found that he couldn't move. Standing five feet from him was a ghost, had to be. There was no way the dead returned. Lillian was smiling softly at him with her arms held wide, "oh my God, I've missed you Babe."

His moment to freeze ended and he rushed to her arms picking her up and crushing her to him. He couldn't believe it, Bill and Joe might be gone but Lil was back. "My God you are a sight for sore eyes. We all thought you'd been killed."

He could feel her laughing against his chest. "Oh Babe, I thought I was a goner for sure. Where are Bill and Joe I can't wait to surprise them?"

His whole body tensed. He'd pushed the pain of Bill and Joe's loss from his mind, and no one mentioned them in front of him, but when she asked for them, it was like driving a railroad spike through his heart all over again. "Uh, well, uh, damn Lil there is no way to say this except just say it. They were wounded, they both lost a leg, Joe first and then Bill when he went out to try to save him. There probably back in England by now.

Lil reached up and cupped his face in her hands, "oh Babe, I'm so sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have asked. My God I feel like everything has passed me by."

Babe pulled her in for another hug, "not your fault, come on let's go see Captain Winters, he's going to be happy to see you too."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and let him lead her up the hill out of Foy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she and Babe entered, the CP Dick had his back to her speaking with someone and when he was finished, Babe cleared his throat loudly. "Uh sir, we found something in Foy, something I think you ought to see."

Dick turned and found himself staring into bright green eyes. Eyes he thought never see again. "My God Lillian, you're alive, but how?"

She shrugged and pulled Dick into a hug, "a very long story, would you like to have a battalion surgeon, who really is a surgeon."

Dick pulled back to look down at her, "now how exactly can you do that?"

"Well you see, it would just so happen, that I've a surgeon with me and I think we'd rather stay with you here than be moved to the rear. JB says this has been the most excitement he's had in years."

Dick rubbed his jaw for a moment then nodded, "that'd be fine, let him know and get ready to move. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished and we're moving out to take another town. Apparently the Germans don't have their heart in it anymore." He saw Lillian wince at the mention of the Germans, but had no time to ask about because once again his attention was called elsewhere.

Babe grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they headed off to find JB. "You know Lil, I've got so much to tell you, you've missed a lot and well I'm not sure where to even start, but it sure is good having you back."

Smiling she gave one last glance to the village of Foy, "yeah it is good to be back. So, I think the first thing I need to do it round up JB and then find Roe. Man is he going to be happy to have some help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next week, JB and Lil stayed busy keeping up with the wounded and trying to move every other day it seemed. Today they'd taken Rechamps, or at least that was where Lillian thought they were. She glanced over at JB to see him leaning up against a truck with his eyes closed. Frowning she knew he had to be tired, he had at least fifteen years on her and she was tired.

"Alright old man, I have it on good authority that some very sweet nuns are going to put on a little concert. How about me and you heading in there and listening for a while, I think we deserve a break." She leaned against the truck beside him waiting for his answer.

"Well, if you need a break then I guess we can do that, but remember little girl, I ain't old." She watched as he slowly pushed himself off the truck and started for the small church. No he might not be old, but he definitely wasn't used to this kind of work.

Lil slid in beside Roe and nudged him with her arm, "hey, how you doing?"

He smiled, "not too bad, now that I'm warm, was beginning to think I'd never feel my hands again. How you holding out?"

"Not too bad, like you glad to be warm and inside sitting still. They have definitely kept us moving. Look at JB, the old goat was asleep standing up and is over there snoring as we speak. So I forgot to ask, I know that you and Renee had a passing interest in one another, did you ever do anything about it?" She watched Roe's entire face turn to stone and the animated look died in his eyes. "What's wrong Doc, did I ask something wrong?"

Roe cleared his throat, "no you didn't do nothin' wrong, I just keep forgetting how much you missed, Renee was killed on Christmas, the Germans bombed Bastogne." He turned his head away from her; the pain of Renee's lose still to raw a wound to probe.

Lil dropped her head and place her hand on Roe's arm; there weren't words that she could say. She'd liked Renee as well and felt horrible that she was alive only through the conniving of two rats. At the thought of rats Lil's head jerked up, if Renee was killed, did that mean that Thomas and Jen had as well? "Uh Doc, not to belabor a painful memory, but do you know what happened to Thomas and Jen?" She held her breath hoping the answer would free her.

"Oh well they weren't killed in Bastogne."

She felt her heart sink, that mean that sometime soon she'd be faced with the twins of terror all over again. "Oh, well thanks Doc." She started to stand just as Roe grabbed her arm. "Lil, they are dead. They'd come out to the line for some crazy reason and we killed on the way back. I'm sorry I guess that's not the way exactly to tell you that the guy who was your fiancée is dead."

Trying not to smile, she patted him on the back, "that's okay Eugene, he lied to everyone, we'd not been engaged in years and well, I'm know you may think I'm a terrible person, but I'm glad to be free of the both of them. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab Lip and find somewhere other than this pew to sleep tonight."

She managed to grab Lipton as he was about to walk out. "Hey Lip, wait up a minute." As she caught up to him, she looped her arm through his, "so big guy, got a place where a lady might lay her head on a real pillow for a while?"

He laughed, "well we probably need to go see Captain Winters, I think most of the real beds went to the staff officers but let's go see what we can find."

They walked along in silence for a moment but curiosity eventually got the better of her. "You know I've been having some bad luck asking questions but I'll chance this one, where is Dike? Not that I've really been looking for him, but seems like even the soldiers aren't talking about him as much."

"That's because he's not around to be talked about. He was relieved of command the same day we invaded Foy."

She laid a hand on her chest, "well that's a relief, seems everyone else I've asked about is dead. So who's the new commander?"

"Oh Captain Speirs, he did a really good job getting us into Foy and while all the soldiers are terrified of him, he's a good leader."

Lipton kept on talking and walking not realizing he'd lost Lillian. She couldn't believe her luck, just when things were beginning to look up, low and behold, Speirs finds away to distract her.

"Hey Lil, you coming or what, thought you wanted a bed?"

Looking up she realized Lipton had stopped and was waiting on her to follow him. "Uh, yeah sorry, just lost my train of thought and couldn't seem to walk and look for it at the same time."

He shrugged and opened the door for her, "no problem, we're here anyway. Uh, Captain Winters, I was wondering if you had somewhere, I could put Lieutenant D'Amico for the night, seems the lady would like a bed."

He jerked his head around so fast he heard the vertebra in his neck pop. There was no way, he had to be hearing things, yet there she stood. Thinner and paler than he remembered but still very much alive. He felt the rage slowly rise; apparently, everyone else in this room knew she had been alive to include Lipton. Why was it that no one felt the need to tell him? _Because you idiot, no one knew about the two of you._

She was laughing at something Dick was saying and he was enjoying watching her. She couldn't see him from where she was standing and he was going to take advantage of the moment. In fact, he planned to take a bigger advantage before the night was over. He listened as Dick gave her a room and told Lipton to show her where it was. Pausing to let them get a few steps ahead of him, he silently slipped out the side door and began to follow them from the shadows. No one would look for him until morning and since most of the men were already asleep, he would have time to have an uninterrupted chat.

Turning she gave Lip a quick hug, "thanks, you're a life saver. You really don't want to know when the last time I had a moment alone was." The laughter came through clearly in her voice. "I for one intend to sleep without my boots and some other items tonight."

Lip held his hands up, "way to much info Lil. I'll let you get to it though. I'll drop by in the morning and get you before we move out. Oh if JB ask I'll let him know where you are."

Giving him a last wave, she shut the door and relaxed against it taking in the room. Small was an understatement when it came to describing this room, the bed nightstand and her barely fit, but the only thing she cared about was that it had clean sheets. Moving to the small bed, she dropped down and sighed. She had to force herself to remain sitting up long enough to pull off her boots. When she'd dropped the last boot she stood to undo her pants only to be stopped by the knock on the door.

Wrinkling up her nose, she loathed answering it. But then again if something was wrong at the aid station better, they come to get her than disturb JB's rest. "Yeah I'm coming."

As she pulled, the door open and hand came across the top of the door and a body slid smoothly inside and closed the door behind them. She felt the harsh words dry up on her lips without ever escaping. "Ron, what the hell are you doing here?"

His smirk appeared and at the same time, his arms wrapped around her pulling her close. "Well I thought I would come and welcome you back from the dead in a more fitting manner than just saying hello." His head dropping to cover her lips with his.

His lips caressed hers softly and all she could do was sigh and pull him closer. This was what she'd been missing the feel of him, the smell of him and not to mention the taste. She'd not realized they were moving until the back of her knees came in contact with the small bed and she started to fall back, only to have his arms brace them and lower them down.

When he covered her and settled between her legs, she felt his arousal press into her and his groan of pleasure. When his hand covered her breast, she forgot to think and dropped her head back moaning in pleasure, his lips continuing a slow glide down her neck to the top of her shirt.

"God I've missed you Lil." As he spoke, his warm breath caressed her neck further sending shivers through her body.

She'd missed this, the desire to be this close to him to be held and wanted. She was losing herself in the pleasurable feelings he was creating in her, when a softly accented voice filtered through her brain. _I miss you Lillian, please don't choose him._

"Oh Christ what am I doing, get the hell of me you pig!" With a hard shove, she was able to push him off her enough to get from under him and move of the bed. "You need to go and now!" She couldn't breathe, he was taking all the air in the room, he had to leave.

When he got to his feet she could see clearly he was pissed, "so what, are we back to playing the injured party? I'm getting real tired of this. What do I need to do to show you how I feel?" He'd stepped closer and she could feel the walls closing in.

"You wanted to show me how you felt, ha, you got Jen pregnant." When she saw his eyes widen she laughed, though there was no humor in it. "Oh that's right, I wasn't supposed to know that was I. Get the hell out, but you know better yet I'll go." As she started to step by him, he grabbed her arm and her right hand collided with his jaw before she could even think.

Ron released her arm and reached up to rub his jaw where her hand had connected. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure if he really trusted himself to speak, instead he closed the distance between them backing her into the door. Her breath was coming in gasp and she was almost hyperventilating. What had happened when she was with the Germans? Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her head, "I'm going, but don't think we're done." Pushing her to the side, he opened the door and left as quietly as he'd entered.

Dropping back onto the bed, she put her head between her knees and tried to get control of her breathing before she caused herself to pass out. When she felt she was in control, again she sat up on the bed, wiping at her face to find the tears flowing down her cheeks. Closing her eyes she banged her head into the wall, her mother had been right all along, choosing between two men was the hardest thing she could do.

**Hey everybody! Finally Lil is back with Easy and Ron found her just like he always does lol. I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**Of course a HUGE thank you to captain ty. Without her, we wouldn't even have this fic. So she deserves the credit and she would love some reviews. :) And thank you to everyone whose been reading, reviewing, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company. We only own the OCs as well as any plot you don't recognize already. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Haguenau_

Riding in the back of the truck Lil wasn't sure if this was better than walking and looking around the back at the men, she'd probably agree with her. All of them seemed to be hanging on by their fingernails and they all looked beyond exhausted. Who'd have thought riding in a truck could be so exhausting.

"I'm telling you girl that driver bounces us in one more hole and I'm not going to have a liver left." Just then, as if the driver had heard them he hit a particularly deep hole nearly tossing all of them off the benches.

Lil grabbed the railing and glared at JB, "not another word old man, every time you complain he finds a way to bounce us into another hole."

JB grumbled but crossed his arms and remained silent. When she looked, over his head, she could see the town slowly coming into view and based off the shelling, that was probably where they were headed. Shrugging she grabbed onto the seat, what was the point of worrying, it wasn't going to change anything.

As the trucks slowed entering, the town a voice from the back of the truck attracted all their attention, "well if it isn't second platoon. Hey guys how's it going, care to give me a hand up?"

Everyone in the truck turned to look at the late arrival; David Webster. As the truck stopped, everyone piled off Liebgott took a moment to look over the new arrival. "Well hey there Webster where you been?"

At the question, Webster at least had the decency to blush, "well I was in the hospital then physical therapy and then the replacement depo and now I'm here."

Liebgott chuckled, "yeah well funny how Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere managed to bust out of there and join us, while we were freezing our nuts off in Bastogne."

Webster seized on the small opportunity to shift the conversation from himself, "yeah so where is Sergeant Guarnere?"

By this time, Lil had dropped down from the truck. Standing beside him, she gave him a hard nudge, "lost his leg in Bastogne along with Joe Toye. Got anymore stupid questions or are you fresh out?"

"Ah Lil, I didn't mean nothing by it, I'm just trying to find out who I'm with, any ideas where the CP is?"

She heaved as sigh, "not really but I guess if you want to tag along with me we can find it together." She had a good idea where it was as she'd seen where the jeep carrying Ron and Lip had stopped. She'd told JB to find a place for them to set up shop while she went to check on Lip. He'd been sick since Rechamps and she was sure that riding in the cold air hadn't helped any.

She'd completely forgotten about Webster beside her until he asked about her fiancée. Turning on him, she felt all the anger she'd been holding back from those months with Thomas bubble to the surface. Her eyes flashed and her lip curled in derision. "You know Webster; I'd be more than happy to send you back to the hospital if you ask one more stupid question." She saw the word 'but' form on his lips and held her hand up. "Bottom line is this; don't ask about anyone you don't see standing around because they're either dead or wounded. Let's stop picking off scabs shall we." Turning on her heel she continued on her way not caring if he was behind her or not.

When she entered the CP the first thing she heard was Lipton coughing and George Luz talking a mile a minute. "Well I can see I've found the place. How you doing Lip?"

"Not too bad, I see you brought company." He nodded his head to Webster standing behind her.

She snorted and moved away to join Luz, she wasn't sure how much company Webster would be to anyone. Before anyone else could speak, a young man walked into the room and surveyed it as if he owned it.

He glanced at Lipton and finally spoke, "stay where you are, Lieutenant Jones here for Captain Speirs."

Lipton waved at a lone chair, "have a seat sir, he'll be here in a minute."

Jones sat and looked around the room, his eyes lighting on Lil, "what the hell is a woman doing here? I thought they were only back in the rear?"

Lil smirked and the snarky comment was almost leaving her lips, when Ron entered the room and took care of it. "She's a nurse and right now she's doing a hell of a lot more than you. Lip for Christ sake, would you please go back and use one of those beds and the clean sheets."

The man in question just nodded his head and pointed at Jones and Webster, "this here is Lieutenant Jones and Private Webster they need a platoon."

Lil watched Ron for a moment as he divided his attention between what Lipton was saying and staring at her. Damn him for having the power to make her hot just by looking at her, turning her back on him she grabbed a candy bar from Luz. "Well I've had enough fun for today."

As she was leaving the CP, Winters and Nixon were headed in and both of them looked intense. Sighing she shook her head. If Dick was upset and moving that fast, nothing good could come of it.

The afternoon had been quiet and JB had left her alone while he went to lie down. He'd informed her in no certain terms that a man of his age and wisdom knew when to lay down and sleep and he was going to do just that. She hadn't minded because other than men stopping by for aspirin it had been very quiet.

"You know I've wanted to talk to you, do you think you could spare a few minutes?" The deep voice was the only sound in the room.

Sighing she turned to face him, "sure I guess so. Make yourself at home, can I get you anything?" She was slightly amused to see his lips thin in frustration and him run a hand through his hair.

When he sat on the crate, he was silent for a few moments as he stared at his helmet. For a moment, she thought he was going to remain silent, but then he spoke. "You look tired Lil, have you been getting enough rest?"

She gave a laugh, "shouldn't I be asking you that, since you are the commander?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I've been worried about you." The final said softly and with so much feeling that, it threw her off guard. She had no idea what he was up to but this was a different tactic for sure.

Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms and stared at him. "Ron, I'm tired to my very soul. This," waving a hand around the small room that had become the aid station, "doesn't stop and there is no reprieve so I keep going, just like everyone else. I can tell you that the last thing I want to do is fight with you about anything." She watched warily as he stood and stopped in front of her, the back of his fingers coming up to stroke her jaw.

"You have to be the most stubborn woman I've ever met. I don't want to fight with you either, in fact I'd like to spend some time getting to know you. I mean it's not like we've spent much time talking." His eyebrow lifted in silent meaning.

She laughed, "well I must admit, not talking with you is usually so much fun I forget there should be words, so what would you suggest Captain?"

"Hmm, well I would suggest meeting later, but I have this patrol tonight. If you're awake, maybe after they all get back?"

This time it was her turn to smirk, "alright, where would you like to meet?"

Leaning in he brushed his lips across her brow, "my room, I'll bring the wine."

Then as quietly as he'd entered he was gone, leaving behind a shiver of anticipation. Shaking her head she had the strong feeling that wine and his room combined would not make for a good conversation that required words.

The room was dark and she could hear JB softly snoring behind her. With the lights out, she could see river and its banks cast in the eerie pale light of the moon. It seemed every muscle in her body was tense and waiting. Roe had briefed her earlier about the raid and the dangers involved in it. When the machine gun began to fire, she jumped and gasped, they were coming back, but in what condition?

Clutching her jacket tighter around her, she waited holding her breath till she saw the first boat hit the river bank. The men in is scurrying from it like rats leaving a sinking ship. They were all huddled close together and seemed to move as one toward the barn close to the river's edge.

She knew something was wrong but she didn't want to go unless they came for her. She didn't want to interfere with Roe's area. Yet when the door swung open and she saw a lone person running in her direction she grabbed JB's bag and ran out the door to meet them halfway.

"Damn, how did you know?"

She shook her head and pushed the soldier back toward the barn, "I don't know but I'll figure that out later, let's go."

The minute she opened the door to the barn she knew it was too late. Roe was getting back to his feet and shaking his head. Walking over she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Sometimes there just weren't words to express what you were feeling. Turning to leave she saw Babe slip out the door with a strange look on his face.

When she turned back to look at Roe she noticed him watching Babe as well. "You go to him, he needs someone and I've tried but maybe you can help this time."

Nodding she left as silently as she'd arrived and paused outside letting her eyes adjust back to the pale light. Looking around she finally saw the thin figure with his back to her standing just inside the shadows staring out over the river. Slowly approaching him, she softly called his name. She saw the hitch in his shoulders and stepped up beside him without looking at him. "Babe, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I'm not sure I'm ever going to be okay again." His voice choked with tears and pain. "It never stops, Bill, Joe, Julian and now Jackson, you were listed in that till you surprised us all by turning up alive."

She giggled, "well glad I could help out. Babe, I'm not going to tell you it gets easier because it doesn't. I've done things in this war I'm not proud of, but did it because at the time it was the best choice, even if it meant someone else's death. The one thing I have learned is that you can't keep pushing aside the pain and ignoring it till it goes away. You need to talk to someone."

The air was pushed out of her lungs and Babe grabbed her up in a hug so tight she swore a couple of ribs cracked. His face buried in her neck with the tears soaking her collar. He was so silent in his crying that had she not been holding him she'd never have known. Rubbing his back, she held him and spoke softly waiting for the emotional release to subside. Gradually she felt his breathing even and his grip on her began to loosen.

Pulling his face from her neck, he turned his head to the side quickly wiping his face, and for Lil's part, she turned and looked back over the water while he regained control. When his arm went around her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at him.

"You know Lil, you are something else. Thank you, you are one classy lady."

"I'm glad you think so Edward, I'd hate to be thought of as any less by a guy from South Philly." Her teasing tone of voice causing Babe to smile.

"You know, I think you and Doc been hanging together too long. Edward? Seriously? Gees you, Eugene, and the nuns."

She laughed and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Well now comparing me with a nun, I'm definitely leaving; I need to go pay a house call any way." Turning she started to walk off when Babe called her name.

"By house call, you mean going to see Captain Speirs?"

Stopping cold, she could only stare at him in shock, "why would you ever ask something like that?"

Babe giggled like a little boy, "Aw, Bill told me he thought the two of you were sweet on each other and the way he's been watching you…I just guessed."

"Careful with your guess, or I'll have the whole company calling you Edward by tomorrow night." Giving him a smirk, she spun and walked off. Let him think about that threat for a while.

Standing outside the closed door, she felt her palms begin to sweat. Grimacing at the feeling, she wiped them on her pants. Why was she nervous? Wasn't this what she wanted? Lifting her chin and straightening her spine she lifted her hand to knock, only to have the door open before she could.

"I wondered how long you were going to stand there before you got up the nerve to knock." He was only partially dressed having lost his boots and shirt, the challenge clear on his face.

Brushing past him, she entered the room, "I'm not afraid of you."

She felt him stop right behind her, the warmth radiating from his body causing her to shiver. "I never said you were." His whispered words spoken beside her ear causing her to shiver again as his warm breath caressed the delicate lobe.

Frowning she turned to face him, "stop playing games Ron. Either we're here to talk or screw, which one is it going to be?"

She watched his pupils dilate in excitement at her blunt question. She knew he wanted her, but she was going to find out just how bad. Taking a step closer to him she laid her hand on his chest and gave him a seductive look, "well, which one do you choose?"

His eyebrow lifted and those seductive lips parted in a smile, "well hmm, I think…" he paused and ran a finger slowly down her neck and as her eyes closed he dropped his hand and walked past her. "I think we'll have a drink and talk. I mean after all it's been a hell of a night."

Her eyes flew open and she suppressed the growl of frustration seeking to escape. The man was beyond infuriating. Fine he wanted to play two could do that. "Well in that case, do you mind if I get comfortable?" Not waiting for his response, she dropped her jacket and started on the buttons of her blouse. When they were mostly undone, she sat on the bed and began to remove her boots, dropping them to the floor.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful." The words were almost a sigh as she lay back on the bed and watched him from underneath her lashes. Across the room she heard the muttered, "aw hell," and the glass he'd been holding was sat back down on the table harder than it should have been.

His weight joined her on the bed and his fingers gently began to pull apart her shirt, one finger tracing a line down her breastbone and across her stomach. The feel of his skin against hers caused her nipples to draw to fine points, seeking his attention.

Without moving the shirt he began softly kissing down the same trail his finger had just taken, causing sighs of pleasure to escape her. "You know if this is the way you talk, you can keep talking all night long."

She felt his chuckle against her arm and he leaned over and covered her lips with his. His tongue sliding gently into her mouth caressing hers teasing it play with his. When her arms wrapped around his neck he shifted his body so he was lying on top of her. His hard arousal pressing against her, creating wonderful friction against her, she felt her hips pressing against him, increasing the pressure on her clit.

When she felt his body lift from hers, she opened her eyes and rose up on her elbows. "Are you going somewhere Captain?"

"Oh no, just getting comfortable." He quickly dropped his t-shirt and pants and reached for hers. "Now that I'm comfortable I think you are over dressed." As he slid the pants and underwear from her body, she slowly let herself sink back onto the bed.

When he rejoined her on the bed she ran both hands into his hair and tugged his head down for another kiss. When his fingers slid between her legs, she broke the kiss and arched into his hand. "Oh god Ron, that's it." His stokes became firmer and faster pushing her toward release, his fingers pausing to tease her entrance and relishing the breathless sighs escaping her lips.

He watched her closely and as her breathing accelerated, he waited until she was just on the brink of orgasm and then slide his body between her legs sliding deep inside her. Feeling her body clench and release around him as she came he had to concentrate to keep from joining her. When her body had calmed he began a slow rhythmic slide that would bring both of them over the edge.

Dipping his head, he kissed along her neck digging his hands into her long black hair. He was concentrating hard on anything but the feel of her body surrounding him, gripping him tight inside the liquid heat. Rolling them over his hold on her loosened so she could sit up, her soft hands stroked across his chest and she began to ride him. When her eyes opened, they were glittering emerald green in the flickering candle light, her smile sweet and inviting.

Smiling down at him, she ran a fingernail down his chest, "are you ready?"

Her voice was low and purring and drove him closer to the edge. He tightened his grip on her hips, her thrust up to meet her downward stroke. "I'm so ready."

She sped up her rhythm until she felt the pressure inside her build, "now Ron, please." Her breathless plea gained what she wanted as he flipped her over on to her back and surged harder and deeper inside her. As she let the waves of pleasure wash over her, she heard him groan her name and the warmth of his release flowed inside her.

The sweat began to cool on their bodies when Ron rolled off her and pulled her into his side. Brushing the hair way from her face, he realized she was nearly asleep. "Lil, you awake?"

"Hmm, no not really why? Yawning she snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms and they wrapped around her, pulling her close.

He frowned down at the top of her head. Maybe now wasn't the time, they could talk later about their past and whether there could ever be a future. "Nothing baby, go to sleep."

Her soft breath blowing across his chest told him she was asleep. As he lay holding her in his arms, he felt that everything was right in the world and that this was where she belonged, with him. Letting the wave of possessiveness flow over him he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that that was one of the best smut scenes BoB has seen from captain ty. Am I right or am I right? :D Anyways...thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient with updates from this story. I've got so much going on right now it's not even funny. But never fear, you won't have to deal with my abnormal udpate schedule for this one for much longer. We've got one more chapter and the epilogue left. I hope you guys are excited about that!**

**As ever, reviews would be nice. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. They were very much appreciated and I really hope that I didn't miss replying to anyone's review. And as always, a HUGE thank you to captain ty, without whom this fic would not exist. She's amazing and we should all thank her for a wonderful chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: We mean no disrespect for the real men of Easy Company. We only own the OCs as well as the original plot. **


	18. Chapter 18

_-"Blue Orchid", Jack White_ _  
_

Chapter 18

The passengers in the truck were silent, all the jokes and kidding seemed to have died and blown away like leaves in the fall. Every one of them was still trying to come to grips with the horror that had been Landsberg.

Babe cast a glance at the four people sitting closest to the tailgate. None of them had spoken or looked up since getting onto the truck and almost as if they carried some taint with them, the other passengers had scooted away from them. All four of them carried their exhaustion like a physical weight hung from their shoulders. Dark circles or purplish bruises hung underneath their eyes. Babe had raised his hand more than once to reach out in an attempt to help only to drop it back helplessly to his side.

He'd always known that the medical personnel probably had it harder than any of them. They alone carried the power of life and death in their hands, yet they were forced to face the harshest of realities; sometimes death always won, no matter how hard you fought.

Roe, Spina, Lil and JB had spent so many hours out at that camp he just couldn't understand how they could continue to function. Yet here they were, riding silently, yet still here ready to provide comfort and aid to anyone, when there was no one but the four of them to help each other. Glancing over again at Lil, who sitting beside him he reached out once again and this time followed through, grabbing her cold hand in his. His heart lightened when her fingers curled around his.

JB watched as the young man known as Babe held Lil's hand, not talking just being a silent source of support. Shaking his head, he realized all these boys, no men, were too young to be as old as they acted. When he laid his hand on Lil's leg she dragged her tired eyes up to his in question.

"So young lady, I'd noticed that you and the good Captain were spending a fair amount of time together, what's that about?" He was doing his best to give her his gruff, 'I'm your father figure' routine, but when he saw the smile on her face, he gave up.

"Hmm, well I think we've come to a mutual understanding." She gave him a shy smile and dropped her eyes from his.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

She cringed and glanced around to make sure no one else was listening, "damn you and your all seeing ways. I'm not saying I am, but I'm not saying I'm not. It's complicated."

JB snorted beside her, "young people, always trying to complicate what should be easy. How does he feel about you?"

"Oh now see sensei, that is where it's complicated. I have no idea. I know that he's protective to the point of possessive, no soft words have ever left his lips…well at least any that are fit for public discussion."

"You know, I think you and he need to talk and when we stop tonight I suggest you do it. The man watches you and a man who watches is a man who wants to keep someone very close."

Leaning her elbows on her knees she gave a shrug, "I'll try but Ron is very good at avoiding the question."

JB leaned back and closed his eyes, "really? Sounds like the two of you are a match made in heaven. Both of you answer questions with questions."

Looking over at JB, she knew he was right, both her and Ron were masters of protecting themselves. Him just by the nature of his job, her…well it was that whole fear of someone she loved leaving her.

He watched her in the truck ahead of him and he felt the unease rise in him. Something had been bothering him since they departed this morning, a feeling that something bad was about to happen and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

He really had no idea what it meant; if he was going to lose a man or something, worse he didn't even want to think about. Every time he looked at Lil and saw the fatigue clearly defined on her face, he felt that sense of unease grow.

They had spent as much time together as they could since Haguenau and something was growing between them, something much deeper than sex. He found himself seeking her out, just to be with her, something he'd never done with another woman. Hell, if he was truthful about the matter, he'd slept with another woman just to keep tabs on her.

Rubbing his face he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, he found he was succeeding marginally when his driver called out.

"Holy shit, would you look at all those Germans."

Ron looked up to see what appeared to be thousands of Germans marching in the median of the road.

"Hey sir, you think that means by the time we get to Berchtesgaden there won't be anybody to fight?"

Ron turned to stare at the soldier without responding. The staring worked to scare the driver quiet. Smirking he turned his attention back to the truck in front of him and felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw Lil vault over the tailgate of the truck.

Lil had finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Since Landsberg she'd done everything in her power to stay awake. She hated sleep, especially the horrible Technicolor dreams it brought with it.

When she heard someone yelling she tried to ignore it, but when it only grew louder and the low pounding coupled with it, she opened her eyes. Everyone in the truck was standing and looking behind her at something. Turning on the bench she saw the thousands of Germans marching away from the direction they were traveling in.

Beside her JB spoke low, "well that's something you'll be able to tell your grandkids some day. How you watched the German army fall apart."

"Hmm, doesn't look like they are too broken to me. You know I wonder…" she left her voice trail off as she spotted a wagon carrying a group of officers. They were both moving slowly enough that she was able to clearly see all the men, but only one man drew her attention.

"Oh my God, stop the truck damn it, stop it, I've got to get off, now." Looking side to side, she realized that the driver one couldn't hear her and two that everyone around her was suddenly looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

Making a split second decision, she vaulted over the tailgate, hitting the ground hard. Pushing back to her feet, she screamed out his name, "Fredrick."

The man she'd been staring at jerked his head up and looked her way. The smile on his face made her run toward him, dodging between marching columns until she reached him.

"Lillian, you're alive and here but how? Oh I don't care, love I never thought to see you again." Fredrick swept her off her feet in a bone-crushing hug, his lips covering hers at the same time.

Behind her Lil became aware of the trucks stopping and mumbling going on in the one she'd jumped from. At that moment she didn't care, she'd deal with them talking about her later, right now she was too happy for words.

When Bastogne had fallen she'd always worried she'd never see him again, and here on the side of the road, he was alive and well, apparently on his way home.

"Put the woman down and get back on the wagon Fritz."

The tone was cold and deadly and the minute she heard that voice, she broke apart from Fredrick and stepped in front of him to protect him. Unfortunately at the look on Ron's face she ended up backing up a step into Fredrick. Never in all the time she'd known him had she ever seen a colder more deadly look than the one he was currently giving her.

"Lillian, who is this man?"

She didn't look away from Ron, "this is Captain Ronald Speirs, he is the commander of the unit I'm with right now." She thought she saw him flinch when she introduced him that way, but couldn't be sure, maybe it had been wishful thinking on her part.

Behind her, she heard Fredrick hum under his breath. When he put his hands on her shoulders, she saw Ron tighten his grip on the weapon. "Lillian, I'm going now, but I'll write to you I promise. Good by love." She felt his kiss on the top of her head and then his hands slid from her shoulders, leaving her and Ron to face each other.

"Get in the truck Lil." His voice was flat and emotionless. Inside he felt like someone had just stuck a knife in his gut and twisted.

"Ron it's not…"

Taking one step brought him up beside her, close yet not touching. "Shut up right now. I don't want to hear one word out of you. We're going to discuss this, but I'll be damned if you're going to make a bigger fool out of me than you already have."

Looking back at the trucks she saw them stopped and quickly realized what he meant. Nodding she moved past him and headed back to the truck and took JB's hand when it was offered. Settling back beside him, she felt the eyes of the men surrounding her watching her. These men'd trusted her, right up until a few moments ago. Refusing to break she leaned back and looked out over the hills.

Beside her she heard JB hiss, "well that went over well don't you think? What the hell were you thinking girl, that man's ready to kill someone."

Shaking her head she still couldn't speak, the lump in her throat had grown too large to swallow much less attempt a conversation.

"Lil, it's okay, but can you tell me who that was?" Babe's voice was hesitant but firm. At least there would be one friend in the truck.

"His name was Fredrick Vogel. He was the commander for the unit that overran the hospital. He made sure that we were safe and well he became a friend." Looking over the back of the truck and meeting the eyes of every man in it she finished her speech. "If any of you don't like it, or have something to say, do it now. I'll not allow this to fester. I'm still the same person I was and nothing has changed." Swallowing hard she waited to see what would happen.

Doc Roe was the first to speak, "it don't matter none to us, and we was just curious is all, but I think it mattered to someone." When he'd finished all the men nodded in agreement.

She let herself relax and took a chance to look at the truck behind her where she knew Ron was riding. Meeting his eyes she felt the cold shiver run down her spine. Something terrible had just happened and she knew nothing could fix it.

_Zell Am See, Austria_

Two weeks, the man had found a way to avoid her for two weeks. Sighing she threw another rock into the lake. She missed him but there was no way she was going to go crawling to him.

The scrape of boots on the gravel behind her had her turning in expectation only to lose it when she saw JB. "Hey, so how'd you find me?"

Groaning as he sat beside her, "oh that was easy, Winters sees you down here and suggested I try here first. Besides I brought your mail, thought you might like to see those letters from Bill and Joe."

Taking them from him, she tossed them on the ground beside her, and then picked up another rock tossing it into the water. Frowning she heaved a sigh, "what am I going to do? Every day they talk about the war ending and all of us going home. Hell, I don't even have a home really to go home too. What are you going to do?"

"Oh that's an easy one. I'm going to go back to my little hospital in the middle of nowhere, sit fishing on my days off. I plan on the worst thing I have to deal with is pulling a splinter out of someone's ass."

Her laughter carried across the water. She'd honestly forgotten how good it felt to laugh, "so you need a nurse?"

JB's laughter died at her words, "what about you and the good Captain?"

"Well he'd have to talk to me before I could make that decision. Look I'm heading back and I don't know, sleep, drink anything besides sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

JB watched her walk back up the path toward the hotel they'd taken over. Frowning he decided that him and old Ronnie boy needed to have a long talk.

"Boy I don't know what the hell you are thinking, but you're punishing her without even knowing the full story."

Ron's head snapped up to see JB standing in the doorway to his office. "Alright old man, did she send you to explain why she was wrapped around that German like they were long lost lovers?"

JB dropped into the chair across from him and crossed his arm, "you don't scare me boy, so stop acting stupid. She'd never send me and in fact would probably attempt to cut off something if she knew I was here. No I'm here, because I see two people too stubborn to talk so I'm going to talk and you'll listen."

Ron leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Alright, get on with it."

For the next hour JB tried to explain to Ron that Lil and Fredrick had only been friends and that there was nothing else, but that if he didn't talk to her soon he was going to lose the best thing he'd ever had.

Lillian reread the letter in her hand for the tenth time. How Fredrick had managed to find her was beyond her, but she could hardly believe that he was asking her to come to Munich when the war ended. He wanted the chance for them to be together and see if they could make it work.

Refolding the letter, she tucked it into her pocket. The war in Japan had officially ended and now all of them would be heading home. Before she made any decision, she had to know if the one person she truly wanted to give her heart to still wanted her.

Without even realizing what she'd been doing she found herself standing outside Ron's door. Licking her lips, she knocked softly and waited. When he opened the door, he didn't look very happy to see her but didn't look as angry as he had a few days ago. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and motioned her inside. Stopping in the middle of the room she saw that he had packed away several boxes and it appeared he was preparing to leave. "Uh Ron I wanted to tell you I was sorry and that…"

"Lil, stop, let's not go through this again, just tell me what you want. I'm a little busy right now."

Swallowing her pride, she nodded her head, "okay then, since the war is over and I know everyone will be going their separate ways, I wondered how…how do you feel about me?" The last words were said in such a rush for a moment she wasn't sure he'd understand her.

His brow lifted, "well I think you've been a lot of fun and I've enjoyed your company. Why?"

"Do you think, or did you ever see us after all this ended?"

For a brief moment, she allowed herself to hope at the flare in his eyes, but then she saw the heat cool them back to frozen pieces of black ice.

"The only thing I see after this is me going back to the states and staying with the Army. Why did you see us going somewhere with all this?" He was proud that he maintained the level of calm in his voice. Inside he was dying, he'd listened to everything JB had told him, but he couldn't unfreeze that part of him that had stopped feeling when she went to another man's arms. When she looked at him and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes he almost broke, but clenched his hands to stop himself from moving.

Lillian hated herself for tearing up. What had she expected? That he would declare his undying love for her. Nodding her head, she started towards the door. Putting her hand on the handle, she managed to find her voice. "That's fine Ron; the coldness of the army suits you. I wish you well and hope you don't spend the rest of your life lonely." Opening the door, she left, calmly closing it behind her. She never saw Babe standing at the end of the hall with a smile on his face.

**Okay so I finally got the chance to update this. I know you must be excited because this was the last official chapter. The next one will be the epilogue and you should expect that sometime in about a week. Not this coming weekend but the next one. ****Eep! So just a fun fact of the day: I'm so fricken excited for this new show, Rubicon, that will be premiering this Sunday on AMC. Because it has James Badge Dale from The Pacific in it. So just thought I should let my fellow Pacific fans know that. :D**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know it's been a while and I'm sad to say I can't remember everyone who commented. :( But yeah I would appreciate it very much if you did so again for this chapter lol. Huge thank you also to captain ty. Without her, we wouldn't have this wonderful story to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No disrespect is meant toward the real men on which this story is based. We own only the OCs as well as the original plot that you may not recognize. **


	19. Epilogue

_-"Blue Orchid", Jack White_ _  
_

_Zell Am See-Late summer_

Wrapping her arms around Babe, she held on to him for as long as she could. "Okay, so remember you promised me to give Bill a kiss when you see him and when I get settled I'll write okay?"

"Ya, ya I remember, but I can't believe I agreed to kiss another guy. The things I'll do for you Lil."

She giggled and pulled away. She was going to miss him so much. "Well now you better get moving or the truck will leave without you. Stay away from those British girls while waiting on the ship."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "yes mother and you be happy with Sparky okay. Don't take none of his shit."

Keeping her smile firmly in place she waved as he got on the truck and continued to wave until it was out of sight. Then the frown quickly replaced the smile. She'd let the story hold. They all thought she was going with Ron and that's why she'd stayed. Sighing she turned to head back to where she was staying only to run into JB.

"So you just let the boy leave not knowing the truth? Never knew you to run scared."

She gave a careless shrug, "it's not that I'm afraid of what they might think, I just didn't want to explain how he doesn't want me. It's too painful and don't you think I've had enough pain to last a lifetime? Besides, nothing says this will work and I could be home with you in a few months."

JB fell in beside her as they walked, "have you talked to him since that night?"

"Nope and haven't seen him. I come down say good-bye to those I care about and then poof, I disappear again. But Babe leaving was the last of them so I'm going tomorrow. I found a ride up to Munich and well we'll see how it goes."

"Just a question, how are you going to keep up this charade you're still with Speirs?"

"Easy, I'll just send the letters through you because we are traveling so much and blah, blah, blah…too easy."

Lifting an eyebrow he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, "be sure about this, is this what you really want? I mean I know you and Fredrick got along well, but is this what you want?"

Giving him a sad smile she patted his face gently, "it's worth a try, Ron made it clear I mean nothing, it'll be okay, besides nothing ventured nothing gained."

As JB watched the jeep carrying Lil pull away he decided to go see the good Captain one last time. He was leaving today any way so what difference did it really make?

He found Ron alone in his room packing up the last of his bags. Frowning he gave a moment's thought to what exactly to say then shook his head, the direct approach was the best. "So boy, you threw her away did ya? You know she just left, I really thought you were smarter than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about old man. In case you missed that little scene on the road that day, she left me a long time ago. I wasn't about to beg."

"Humph, did she come to talk to you? Ah, I see by the look on your face she did and you pushed her away didn't you? Well I know that she did beg, but you still didn't bend did you? I just wanted you to know she's gone, you don't have to worry about running into her."

"Where did she go?" He could have kicked himself for asking, he'd told himself he didn't care and now here he was asking.

JB gave a bitter laugh, "well now, wouldn't you like to know. Have a nice life boy." Turning he left, he'd tried now the next move would be Ron's.

_Chicago-1947_

Babe was pleased with the turn out, this was the second year they'd held the reunion and they tried to move to different locations so as many men could attend as possible. Smiling at Bill, he felt they'd done well this year. The two men had picked back up the moment Babe returned home and except for work were almost inseparable. Hell even their families were close. What more could a man ask for.

"So you think she'll show?" Bill was looking around just in case he'd missed her coming in.

"I don't know Bill, she didn't show up last year and well you know if Sparky doesn't come she won't and if she's working well she won't be able to get time off, but I'd love to see her. Letters somehow ain't good enough."

Bill nodded, "yeah I know what ya mean, I'd love for her to meet the family, I'm just surprised she didn't come to see us at least once." His voice was the only thing that betrayed his sadness at Lil not coming to see him.

"I know but remember I told ya, she was different at the end, sadder I guess and more withdrawn. She just wasn't the same so maybe it's just as well she didn't."

Bill shrugged and drank his beer. He didn't care how she was, he'd still have thought she would have come to see him. Especially after he'd been sent home thinking she was dead. Damn if that didn't get a man a visit he didn't know what would.

Both men's attention was drawn to Luz who suddenly let out a low whistle, "hey, ain't that Speirs? Where's Lil I thought the two of them had hit it off?"

Bill and Babe both turned to see Speirs walk in alone and head over to a table containing Winters and Nixon. They both exchanged looks of confusion. Babe frowned, "you know they did hit it off, I've been getting letters from her telling me how great things is, maybe she just had to work. I'll go ask."

Getting up he headed over to the table. Winters saw him first and gave a smile, "Babe, you and Bill did a great job here, good turnout as well."

"Thanks sir, appreciate it. I'll pass it on to Bill. Uh, Captain Speirs, could I talk to you a moment, alone?"

Ron frowned but nodded, getting up he followed the man to a secluded corner. If nothing else, he was curious as to what was going on.

Babe took a deep breath, even though he was no longer in the Army, Speirs still scared the hell out of him. "Hey sir, we all was wondering, why ain't Lil with you? Did you do something to make her not come with ya or are you guys not even together anymore?"

If Babe had been scared of Speirs before the look on the other man's face now had him petrified. Speirs' eyes had lost any warmth they'd ever held and were now black chunks of ice, burning with a fire that was pure anger. The tone of Speirs voice had Babe wishing he'd never asked.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her. She wanted more from me than I could give her. She left me back in Zell Am See and I've not seen her since. So whatever you thought, you need to rethink the situation."

Babe gave him a confused look, "she left you in Zell Am See? I don't understand her letters…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "My mistake sir, I apologize. If you'll excuse me I'll head back to my table."

Ron turned to watch Babe walk away, the anger he'd been feeling slipped away. Heffron had been about to say something else and stopped himself. So if Lil wasn't with him and she'd not shown for the reunion, where was she? Frowning he headed back to the table, maybe he might have to ask the one person he knew would know where she was.

_Munich-1948_

The house was silent when she let herself in. For once, she was thankful that no one was home. Work at the hospital had exhausted her today and she just wanted a glass of wine and peace and quiet. When the butler appeared silently at her side, she asked him to build a fire in the study and have wine waiting.

Dragging herself up the stairs, she moved quickly to her room shedding the nurse's uniform and taking her hair down. Glancing at the door that separated her and Fredrick's room she shook her head, and quickly headed back downstairs. Curling her feet under her in the chair, she drank her wine silently and stared into the fire.

"Madam, here are the letters that come for you today."

Glancing at the butler and smiled and took the letters. The letter from JB lay like a snake waiting to strike. For the last year, the letters had become less frequent, ever since that horrible phone call.

When he'd called that day she'd said things she regretted and from the tone of his letters she knew he did as well. But when he told her Ron was asking about her and it was time she came back to face him…no she wasn't going to replay that conversation again.

For the last three years Fredrick had been wonderful, at first helping her get another nursing job then by just spending time with her. He was attentive and did everything he could to woo her and then when he'd asked her to move in last year she'd accepted. But every day she lived in fear he'd ask her to marry him and that she couldn't do.

It wasn't that she wasn't fond of him because she was, he was funny, handsome, attentive and loving. All the things that should have made her happy, yet she was still missing something, she was missing the passion that should have been between them.

She'd been so lost in her own thoughts she failed to hear him come in until his lips caressed her neck. When she jumped and banged his nose, he moved away from her laughing. "I'm so sorry darling; I thought you heard me call your name."

"No, I didn't hear you; guess I was thinking too hard." She tried to give him a smile but knew she'd failed miserably when she saw the look on his face. She watched as he sat on the couch and motioned to the letter from JB, "ah, so that is what has you in such a melancholy mood. Have you opened it?"

She shook her head, "not yet, not sure I want to." Reaching out she picked it up and turned it over a couple of times in her hand. "Well might as well get it over with." Ripping it open she took a moment to read what turned out to be a very brief note.

_Lil,_

_I know you're tired of me asking, but I'm going to tell you this and let you decide for yourself. Not once in the last year have you mentioned being happy or wanting to get married. Over the course of that same year, I get phone calls from a certain person demanding to know where you are and if I've heard from you._

_Now I've not told him anything because I know you don't want anyone to know but here goes my two cents again. There is going to be a social function in June, that I happened to have good word that a certain man will be at…think about it girl. Are you happy?_

_JB_

Putting it down she looked up at Fredrick and looked away. She heard him sigh and move from the couch. When he took her hands in his she turned to see him kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Lillian, I love you very much you know that don't you?" At her nod he continued, "however I love you enough to know that something is missing. You're not happy here are you?"

The tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She wanted to be, she wanted to be happy for him. Shaking her head, "no, I care for you very much and I've tried so hard…but…"

"I know you have as have I. I knew that some day along the road, that no matter how much you cared for him, he'd always hold the part of you I wanted the most." He stood and pulled her to her feet wrapping her in his embrace. "Now my darling, tell me what I must do to make you happy?"

_Ft Campbell-1948_

He was bored to tears, all around him people, couples, moved with the music and laughed. He spent his time leaning against the bar, refilling his whiskey glass and watching the clock. This just topped what had been a horrible week and the phone conversation with JB last night...

He guess he'd not really been surprised to learn that he'd not heard from Lil in over six months, at least not considering the argument they'd had. He felt bad that he'd been the cause of them not speaking and now he'd lost the only chance of ever finding her.

The sound of feminine laughter carried across the room, the sound was so familiar that his body tightened and he began to search the room for the source. So many women here made it impossible to single out just one. Sighing he turned his attention back to the dance floor.

He was so busy watching the dance floor that when someone beside him bumped him he merely offered an apology without turning. Therefore, when the low seductive voice came he was shocked.

"Bartender, whiskey straight." Picking up her glass, she turned to face the man beside her. "So what are you looking at?"

The words were lost in his throat as he stared into bright green eyes. Shaking his head he sat his drink on the bar and watched as she drank hers in one swallow. Setting her glass down she leaned a little closer, her perfume wrapping around his senses, drugging him with the smell.

"Well it would appear Captain that the cat has your tongue. Want me to see if I can find it?" Smiling wickedly, she ran a finger across his jaw. "You know, a man like you shouldn't be let out alone, want me to protect you?"

"Lil, what are you doing here?"

She stepped closer rubbing her body against his, "well I heard that you were looking for me and well I wanted to know why? I believe in asking my questions in person."

His smirk grew into a smile and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Leaning down he brushed her ear with his lips as he spoke, "I was looking for you to tell you I was a fool to ever let you go. So want to give a fool another chance?"

"Want to kiss me first, you might be out of practice and I like to know what I'm buying."

Lifting her off her feet he pulled her close and sealed his lips with hers, his tongue gaining entrance to stroke the inside of her mouth, her moan causing one of his hands to drop lower, cupping her butt and pulling him tighter into his groin. When the need for air broke them apart, she smiled up at him as she slid down his body, her hand glancing over his erection.

"So we going to stand here all night or what?"

"Well we will unless you promise something?"

Laughing she shook her head, "okay what?"

"Stay with me, try to make this work?"

Wrapping her arms around him she kissed his lips gently, "Just try to get rid of me Captain Speirs."

**AH! I did my own little happy dance after reading this through a second time. Captain ty really outdid herself with this one didn't she? So, as always, a huge thank you to her for being the brains behind this operation. Please tell her and I how much you liked this epilogue in a review. :) And thanks so much to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts. It's been such an honor finding out what people think of this story. I'm just sad it's over. :(**

**All this just to say, The End. **


End file.
